Batalla Destinada
by Belzer
Summary: Yoh y sus amigos son enviados a investigar un fenómeno que sospechan, podría llamar la atención de Hao. El lugar: Ciudad Fuyuki. Ni Yoh ni sus amigos tienen la menor idea del peligro que los espera. Capítulo 4 disponible.
1. Viaje a una nueva batalla

Han transcurrido dos años ya desde el final de esa gran batalla donde Hao encontró aparentemente su final y en Funbari se vivía un ambiente de tranquilidad.

-Aun te faltan 10 minutos más.-

Bueno, habría tranquilidad de no ser porque Yoh se encontraba a la mitad de una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, cortesía de su prometida. Si por el fuera, se la pasaría todo el tiempo contemplando el paso de las nubes o escuchando su música favorita, tal vez entrenando una o dos veces por semana, pero Yoh no era quien decidía eso.

Era Anna.

-Por favor, Anna, apenas puedo mantenerme de pie. Déjame descansar un poquito.-

-Supongo que me entró algo en los ojos. Me parece que veo que faltan 15 minutos en vez de 10.-

Yoh ya no dijo nada más y enfocó toda su energía en concluir con esa media hora de sentadillas con una losa de 10 kilos atada en la espalda. Por cierto, la media hora había pasado hace como 40 minutos. No era precisamente el tiempo de calidad que a el le gustaría pasar con su prometida, pero a Yoh en verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con Anna sin tener demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza. Claro que aun no había noticias sobre el torneo de shamanes y que nada garantizaba que Hao estuviese muerto o fuera de combate, pero si algo sucedía, el estaría allí para protegerlos a todos... y sobre todo a ella. Además, Yoh sabía que Anna le exigía entrenar porque se preocupa por el… pero aun así había veces en que Yoh desearía que ella tuviese otras formas de mostrar su preocupación por el.

Ellos vivían aun en la posada y Manta los visitaba casi todos los días, excepto las veces que su padre lo obligaba a acompañarlo a sus viajes de negocios dentro o fuera de Japón o cuando tenía cursos especiales. Ryu también se aparecía de vez en cuando y cuando eso pasaba, normalmente terminaba haciendo algún tipo de quehacer por parte de Anna. Tamao se quedaba en la pensión en periodos de 6 meses y el resto del año lo pasaba en Izumo siguiendo su entrenamiento con los Asakura. Esta era la época del año que descansaba de su entrenamiento y ahora que había terminado su quehacer, se puso a observar el entrenamiento de Yoh desde una ventana, asegurándose de quedar en una posición en la que Anna no la vería.

-Deja de estar allí sin hacer nada. Si terminaste de lavar la vajilla, ahora comienza a lavar la ropa. Recuerda poner el suavizante que Yoh trajo.-

-Si, señorita Anna.-

Y Tamao salió rumbo al cuarto de lavado donde la ropa de dos días la estaba esperando. Anna soltó un ligero suspiro. No había habido necesidad de que Anna volteara a ver a Tamao o que la buscara. Sabía que no había día en que ella se dedicara a ver a Yoh aunque fuese de lejos. Era algo que le resultaba un tanto indiferente, pero esperaba que Tamao dejara de tener esa fijación por Yoh. A la larga, no le haría bien.

Los amigos de Yoh también seguían con su vida. Horo-Horo se esforzaba al máximo para cumplir su sueño al lado de Pilika. Visitaban a Yoh una o dos veces al año y aunque eran momentos muy divertidos, también resultaban aterradores, ya que Anna y Pilika también usaban esos momentos para discutir nuevas rutinas de entrenamiento y ponerlas a prueba con sus conejillos de… perdón, con Yoh y Horo. Len Tao había venido a visitarlos una vez en todo este tiempo. Decía que se encontraba ocupado entrenando y preparándose para las responsabilidades que asumiría cuando se convirtiese en la cabeza de la familia Tao. Este tipo de relatos son los que estimulaban a Anna a llevar los entrenamientos de Yoh a nuevos niveles… lo que era malo para el buen Yoh.

Por su parte, Fausto había vuelto a su natal Alemania para proseguir con sus estudios de medicina, buscando lograr avances al aplicar sus conocimientos como shaman al área, pero regresaba 3 veces al año. Chocolove estaba abriéndose paso en el trepidante mundo de la comedia… aunque era a través de pasos pequeños. Había ganado un segundo y un tercer lugar en unos concursos de comedias y sus videos eran bastante vistos en el Internet. Lyserg ya tenía una bien establecida fama como detective en Inglaterra e incluso en países como Francia y Bélgica. No habían tenido mucho contacto el en este tiempo, pero de quien definitivamente no sabían nada en estos dos años eran de la doncella Jeanne y de Marco. Era como si hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Lo último que habían sabido de ella fue un comentario que Lyserg mencionó a los dos meses de la última batalla sobre que ella estaba realmente arrepentida del daño que había hecho y que eso la había afectado muy profundamente. Luego de ello… nada.

El sol se estaba poniendo al fin.

-Bien, terminaste por hoy, Yoh. Mañana harás una nueva rutina que he pensado. No será tan sencilla como la de hoy.-

Yoh solo asintió con una breve sonrisa y en cuanto Anna dio la vuelta, soltó un suspiro muy, muy bajito pensando _-Cada vez que pienso que un entrenamiento es muy severo, siempre habrá uno nuevo y más difícil.-_

-Yoh-dono, mantenga el ánimo. Usted podrá superar cualquier reto por difícil que sea.-

-Muchas gracias Amidamaru. Siempre me alegro de poder contar contigo.-

Yoh se quitó la losa que llevaba, hizo unos pocos estiramientos y entró a la posada. Como también Tamao había terminado con la ropa, se unió a Yoh, Anna y Amidamaru en la estancia donde se quedaron tomando una botana y viendo la tele. Lo primero que Anna sintonizó (Desde luego que ella manejaba el control remoto.) fue el noticiario.

_-… con lo cual ya son 5 las personas que son víctimas de esas inexplicables fugas de gas. Las autoridades de Ciudad Fuyuki declaran que la red de gas se encuentra en perfectas condiciones pero no descartan realizar investigaciones más a fondo para __prevenir futuros casos. Cabe señalar que la ciudad está en vías de conmemorar el décimo aniversario del gran incendio que destruyó gran parte de la ciudad y que aun se presenta como una herida abierta para la mayor parte de la población.-_

-Es tan triste que algo así suceda. Pobre gente. Espero que todos estén bien.- Tamao solo podía sentir pena por la tragedia sucedida.

-Tal vez la gente haya sido descuidada con el gas. 5 personas intoxicadas podrían explicarse porque no hayan revisado debidamente las instalaciones de gas en sus casas, aunque también podría ser cosa de la compañía de gas.-

-No hay que ser tan duros con ellos, Anna. Quizás las fugas se dieron por alguna razón que ellos no pudieron notar o en la noche mientras dormían.-

-Quizás. Espero que las autoridades de esa ciudad Fuyuki si se pongan a hacer bien su trabajo.-

-Debe ser muy duro para gente de esa ciudad.- Dijo Tamao.- Estar pasando por ello cuando está tan cerca el recuerdo de ese incendio. Un incendio que casi destruye una ciudad. Habrá sido espantoso.-

-De solo pensar en todas esas almas que quizás aun sigan allí sin encontrar pasar al otro lado y aun siguen vagando llenas de dolor. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos.-

-Podrás hacer mucho por ellos cuando seas el rey shaman, Yoh. Por eso es que hay que mantenerse alerta, no perder condición ni bajar la guardia.-

-No te preocupes. Siempre estoy alerta… y cuento estando ustedes a mí lado seré más fuerte aun.-

Tamao observó a Yoh con un ligero sonrojo, pensando en que buscaría estar a su lado y darle apoyo a cada momento… aun cuando ella misma sabía que su amor no sería correspondido. Anna, por su parte, se encontraba contenta por la determinación que su Yoh mostraba. En parte ella sabía que los entrenamientos que le imponía solo ayudaban a su condición física más que a mejorar su capacidad espiritual, pero era la forma en que ella podía ayudar a Yoh a mantenerse fuerte y mantenerse fuerte ella misma, esperanzada en que no lo perdería… como casi lo perdió cuando el alma de Yoh quedó dentro de Hao. En esto pensaba cuando el teléfono de la posada sonó.

-Yoh, contesta el teléfono.-

Sin demorar, Yoh fue a contestar. Anna seguía pensativa viendo la tele cuando Yoh la llamó.

-Anna, es mi abuela. Dice que quiere hablar contigo y que es importante.-

Ella se levantó a contestar la llamada. Yoh y Tamao solo se quedaron observando mientras Anna tomaba la llamada. Yoh imaginaba que su abuela solo llamaría si sucediese algo importante. ¿Qué tan importante sería? ¿Alguna pista sobre Hao, quizás? Luego de varios minutos, Anna colgó finalmente y les dijo a los demás. -Parece que tendremos oportunidad de ayudar a las almas de esa ciudad. Iremos para allá. Por cierto, Yoh, trata de contactar a tus amigos. Parece ser que necesitaremos su ayuda.-

-¿Se trata de Hao?-

-No, Yoh. La señora Kino no quiso entrar en detalles pero si me dijo que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible para resolver lo que sea esté pasando.-

Yoh se llego a sentir algo nervioso ante semejante declaración, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante jovial y haciendo el signo de la victoria, se preparó para contactar a todos sus amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo viajaba en tren rumbo a ciudad Fuyuki. Viajaban en un vagón privado provisto de todos los lujos, todo pagado por Manta. El lo hizo con mucho gusto… aunque Anna se aseguro que fueran en verdad todos los lujos. Habían salido de la estación a las 11 de la mañana, aunque habían llegado desde las 9. 20 minutos después, Horo y Pilika llegaron desde Hokkaido. Habían salido desde muy temprano de allí para poder viajar a Fuyuki en un solo grupo. Len llegó a la estación a las 10 y media. También había tenido un viaje nocturno para poder partir con los demás. Chocolove habría dicho que trataría de llegar directamente a Fuyuki en unos días, Fausto también partió en cuanto supo que necesitarían su ayuda y Lyserg dijo que saldría de Inglaterra en ese momento para reunirse con ellos lo más pronto posible. Ya estaban a solo una hora de llegar y ahora Yoh estaba observando por la ventana, pensando en lo que Anna les había dicho al poco tiempo de que iniciaron su viaje.

_Flashback_

_Todos se estaban acomodando en los asientos con muchas dudas sobre esta nueva misión. Hasta Yoh y Amidamaru tenían sus dudas ya que Anna se negó a decir algo hasta que estuvieran todos juntos._

_-Aunque me da gusto estar con todos de nuevo, si tengo mucha curiosidad de saber el porque de este viajecito. ¿Se trata de Hao o alguno de sus ex amigos?-_

_-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de cepillo. No me agrada que me hagan tomar un vuelo nocturno de urgencia por tonterías.-_

_-__¿A quien le llamas cabeza de cepillo, tiburoncín?-_

_-__¿Ves a algún otro cabeza de cepillo, Hoto-Hoto?-_

_-Ora si te partiré tú mandarina en…- Ni Len ni Horo pudieron iniciar con su pequeña pelea, pues Anna y Pilika se encargaron de noquearlos de un buen golpe._

_-Ahora que estos niños terminaron de jugar, es momento de ponernos serios.-_

_-¿Entonces que es lo que sucede en esa ciudad, doña Anna?- preguntó Ryu._

_-De acuerdo. Primero explicaré un poco del asunto. Hace 10 años hubo un incendio inmenso en ciudad Fuyuki que casi la destruyó por completo cuyas causas oficiales aun se desconocen.-_

_-Bueno, hasta allí no me parece nada inusual, espiritualmente hablando.- respondió Len. -Un incendio tan grande debe haber provocado la perdida de varias vidas y la mayoría de las almas de los que allí perecieron deben seguir errando en esa ciudad. Eso por si mismo no representa algo que pueda ser de nuestro interés y supongo que el de Hao tampoco.-_

_-Tienes algo de razón, Len, pero hay algo en ese evento que aparentemente si es de nuestro interés.-_

_-¿Y que sería?- preguntó Horo. -Es sobre lo que originó el incendio.-_

_-Pero usted dijo que se desconocían las causas del incendio, doña Anna.-_

_-Mas bien dije que se desconocían las causas oficiales, Ryu. Pero la familia Asakura logró averiguar la verdadera causa del incendio.-_

_-¿Y que fue lo que pasó, señorita Anna?- preguntó Tamao._

_-El incendio aparentemente fue iniciado por una gigantesca descarga de poder espiritual cuyo origen exacto si es desconocido.-_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio. La idea de que una descarga de energía espiritual tan fuerte se hubiese liberado en medio de una ciudad les resultaba terrible. Hasta irresponsable. ¿Qué clase de lucha habría tenido lugar en Fuyuki hace 10 años como para que se saliera de control de esa forma?_

_-Los Asakura se dedicaron a reunir toda la información posible del evento.- prosiguió Anna. -No lograron encontrar ni un solo rastro de información precisa que explicara el origen del incendio. Solo algo de energía residual, pero esa energía se sentía diferente… un tipo de furyoku bastante inusual.-_

_-¿Y como sabes todo eso, Anna?-_

_-Eso es lo que la señora Kino me contó anoche en su llamada, Len. También me dijo que han descartado que Hao haya estado involucrado en ese evento.-_

_-Pero una enorme explosión, un incendio gigantesco… todo eso me parece obra de Hao.- dijo Pilika._

_-Así es, pero no se encontró el menor rastro de su furyoku ni tampoco del reiyoku del espíritu del fuego. Los Asakura revisaron el área detalladamente para estar seguros de ello.-_

_-¿Y que tienen que ver los eventos de aquel entonces con lo que actualmente pasa en esas ciudad? Las noticias solo hablan de fugas de gas inusuales.- respondió Horo._

_-Tienen que ver mucho con lo que sucedió entonces y ahora diré porque, pero antes de eso, cualquiera que me interrumpa nuevamente me las pagara. ¿Quedó claro?- Todos asi__ntieron calladamente y entonces Anna continuó._

_-Las investigaciones que se hicieron descubrieron que una semana antes de que ese desastre ocurriera, también se habían dado casos que las autoridades también explicaban como fugas de gas. Posiblemente exista alguna relación entre esos eventos y si bien, Hao no apareció en aquel momento, podría aparecer ahora.- Todas las miradas se dirigían a Anna._

_-Si sobrevivió, posiblemente se encuentre muy débil por la batalla y una concentración de energía tan alta podría permitirle recuperar buena parte de su poder, por lo cual nos han encargado…-_

_-Entonces Hao podría ir a esa ciudad y obtener esa energía para atacar de nuevo.-_

_Todos se quedaron viendo a Yoh con cara de terror. Yoh apenas levantaba su rostro y lo que vio fue el serenamente enfurecido rostro de Anna. -Creo haber dicho que el que me interrumpiera me las pagaría.-_

_-Espera Annita, no fue de mal__a intención. De veritas.- Anna caminó hacia Manta. -Anna, por favor, no hagas lo que creo que…-_

_Manta no pudo decir más ya que Anna lo sujetó por la cabeza y lo arrojó con toda su fuerza al pobre Yoh._

_-__Como decía, nos han encargado investigar lo que está sucediendo en Fuyuki, recabar toda la información posible, estar muy alertas si Hao aparece y si eso que sucede en Fuyuki es muy grave, detenerlo. ¿Preguntas?-_

_Len fue el primero en hablar. -¿Tenemos alguna pista de donde empezar?-_

_-Lo ideal será iniciar explorando la ciudad percibiendo cualquier rastro de energía fuera de lo común y preguntarle a los espíritus que encontremos lo que sepan.-_

_-Supongo que tendremos alguna base al llegar.- preguntó Horo. -Así es y eso es porque ya elegí el lugar.- Anna les mostró a todos un folleto de un hotel… uno de 5 estrellas, por cierto._

_-Tiene un restaurante con una amplia gama de platillos internacionales__, alberca techada, Internet con conexión wi-fi en todas las habitaciones, spa, camas de bronceado y sobre todo, una suite imperial y dos suites presidenciales. Mientras estemos en Fuyuki ese hotel será nuestra base y los gastos serán por cuenta de Manta.-_

_¿Qué QUE?- responde Manta que despertó al escuchar esa última frase. -¿Quieres decir algo, Manta?-_

_-Que… que habitación querrías para nosotros, Anna.-_

_-Eso lo decidiré ya que estemos allá. Bien, ya todos tenemos lo básico y cuando los demás lleguen, podrán ponerlos al tanto. Ahora, disfrutemos de lo que queda de este viaje porque no sabemos cuando empezarán los problemas.-_

_Fin del __flashback__._

Yoh seguía pensando en lo que sucedería. ¿Qué clase de eventos sucederían en esa ciudad? ¿Qué tipo de shamanes o espíritus podrían llegar a desplegar semejante poder? ¿Hao podría llegar a estar involucrado? Fuese lo que fuese, el y sus amigos podrían manejarlo y ver que no hubiese mas inocentes involucrados. Amidamaru estaba junto a el, claro. Sabía que Yoh se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero eso no significaba que no actuaría seriamente si llegaba a ser necesario. Yoh siempre estaba presto para ayudar a quien lo necesitara y si ahora era una ciudad completa la que lo necesitaba, el acudiría a su auxilio sin dudar.

-Estaré con usted apoyándolo, Yoh-dono. Juntos evitaremos que suceda un nuevo desastre.-

-Así será, Amidamaru. Ya sea que enfrentemos a mi hermano o no, saldremos adelante.-

Mientras hablaba, Yoh sintió unos pasos acercarse a el para luego sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado. No necesito dejar de ver por la ventana para saber de quien se trataba.

-Imagino que no estás preocupado, Yoh.-

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo, Anna? Ya hemos estado en batallas muy duras anteriormente y no creo que esta resulte ser muy diferente. Si me inquieta un poco el que quizás enfrentemos a Hao, pero la verdad, no estoy asustado o siquiera nervioso.-

Anna lo veía con serenidad. Aun sin que el la viera directamente, Anna sabía que la expresión de Yoh era seria, pero no preocupada. Yoh siempre había sido así. Transmitiéndole paz y serenidad y contagiándola con su confianza. El finalmente se volteó para verla. Como Anna imaginó, Yoh tenía un semblante serio que pronto cambió a su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Además, si vencí a Hao una vez, podré vencerlo de nuevo, aunque también es posible que Hao no se aparezca y solo tengamos que resolver ese problema… y lo resolveremos sin importar lo pequeño o grande que sea.-

-Tú siempre tan confiado, Yoh.-

-No confiado, Anna… solo optimista. Además… mientras estés conmigo, no habrá obstáculo que no pueda superar.-

-No digas tonterías.- respondió ella con un ligero, muy ligero sonrojo.

Se observaron mutuamente por unos instantes y luego Yoh le dijo a Amidamaru -Amigo, déjanos solos por unos momentos, por favor.- Amidamaru no dijo nada más. Solo se retiró discretamente. No era la primera vez que Yoh le pedía ese favor y no sería la última. Sabía muy bien que es lo que ellos dos harían en privacidad. Amidamaru solo podía sentirse feliz por ellos.

* * *

Yoh y su grupo llegaron a Fuyuki alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Un poco antes de llegar, todos sintieron una ligera variación en la energía espiritual que se sentía en el ambiente. Nada de que preocuparse, pero en vista de lo que sabían, podría ser solo el inicio de algo mas grande. Viajaron en un par de taxis rumbo al hotel. Nada fuera de lo común sucedió en el viaje. El que Horo y Len casi se pelearan dentro de uno de los taxis no se puede contar como fuera de lo común. Manta casi se desmaya cuando, al enterarse Anna de que las tres suites estaban libres, decidió pedirlas… por al menos 5 días. Los chicos dormirían en una de las suites presidenciales y las chicas en la otra. Anna se quedaría con la suite imperial y desde luego, nadie se atrevió a discutir ese arreglo. 10 minutos después, ya todos estaban reunidos en la suite imperial que oficialmente sería la sala de reuniones.

-Ahora que estamos aquí, hay que empezar por hacer un patrullaje por toda la ciudad. El patrullaje será individual. Manta imprimió algunos mapas de Fuyuki para ubicarnos más fácilmente.-

Anna entregó copias a Yoh, Horo, Len y Ryu. Ellos cuatro se encargarían de hacer los patrullajes. Hecho eso, Anna prosiguió.

-Esta ciudad está dividida en dos partes: Shinto y Miyama que son las áreas nueva y antigua de la ciudad, respectivamente. Nuestro hotel se encuentra en Shinto. Miyama está al otro lado del puente. Ryu y Len irán a Miyama, uno a la parte norte y el otro en la parte sur. Yoh y Horo harán lo mismo de este lado. Cada uno cubrirá el mayor terreno posible para luego cotejar la información que cada grupo reúna y discutir un mejor plan de acción. Ahora son las 5 y media, así que espero que estén de vuelta a las 8 para su reporte. Mientras tanto, Manta buscará información detallada de aquellos lugares de esta ciudad que parezcan tener actividad inusual y Pilika, Tamao y yo la iremos analizando. Tamao también se mantendrá al tanto de sus ubicaciones con su tablilla y de mantenernos en contacto. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Veo que en el lado que me tocó hay un templo. Sería buena idea revisarlo y yo me encargaré de ello.- dijo Len. -Supongo que eso significa que el lado norte de Miyama nos toca a Tokagero y a mí.-

-Entonces que así sea.- respondió Anna.

-Horo y yo decidiremos a que parte de Shinto iremos allá fuera.- agregó Yoh.

-Como ya decidieron como se moverán, salgan de una vez. Si llegan tarde veré que no cenen.- Y ante la pequeña advertencia de Anna, los chicos salieron del hotel para hacer su primer patrullaje en Fuyuki.

Al final, Yoh revisaría el sur de Shinto mientras Horo se encargaría de explorar el norte. Yoh imaginó que más que revisar esa área, Horo quería ver como lucía el parque de la ciudad. Yoh, por su parte, quería irse a dar una vuelta al cementerio. Sin duda que allí encontraría fantasmas con los cuales conversar, distraerse un poco y de paso, averiguar un poco más de los eventos de hace 10 años. Yoh caminaba distraídamente, observando como el sol caía poco a poco. Desde luego, Amidamaru se mantenía a su alrededor también alerta ante cualquier cosa que saliese de lo normal, pero hasta ahora lo único anormal era que Yoh no hubiese buscado algún lugar para dormitar.

-Parece que esta ciudad es bastante normal a pesar de esa energía espiritual que se percibe, Yoh-dono.-

-Eso parece, amigo mío. Ojalá que todo se quede así de tranquilo. Así podríamos convertir este viaje en unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados.-

-Aunque creo que sería demasiado para Manta-dono.-

-Jijijijiji. Tú lo has dicho, Amidamaru. Tú lo has dicho.-

Yoh pensaba seguir platicando cuando sintió un ligero aumento en la energía espiritual. Desde donde estaba no había sido mas que algo muy pequeño para darle importancia, pero…

-Eso se originó desde donde se encuentran Len y Ryu. ¿Qué opinas, Amidamaru?-

-Aunque fue algo muy breve, estoy seguro que se habrá sentido con bastante fuerza donde se encuentran Len-dono y Ryu-dono. Imagino que alguno de ellos estará ya revisando el sitio donde se originó esa energía.-

-O tal vez los dos. No creo que Len se quede de brazos cruzados y permita que Ryu se quede con toda la diversión.-

-Espero que no sea el indicio de que algo malo pasará.-

-Eso espero, mi amigo. Eso espero.-

Yoh y Amidamaru siguieron con su recorrido lentamente. Ya el sol había caído y eran las 7 y media. -Vaya. Debí haber caminado un poco más aprisa. Es mejor que iniciemos el camino de vuelta al hotel, Amidamaru. No quisiera tener que regresar corriendo y la verdad, si quiero cenar esta noche.-

-De acuerdo, Yoh-dono.-

Dieron la media vuelta y reemprendieron su camino de regreso. De repente al pasar por las calles, Yoh notó a un espíritu a pocos metros de donde el estaba. El primero en toda esta caminata. -Mira, Amidamaru. Un espíritu al fin. Vamos a preguntarle si sabe algo.-

-Tenga mucho cuidado, Yoh-dono. Hay algo en el que me inquieta mucho.-

Amidamaru tenía razón de sospechar. El espíritu en cuestión era alto, tenía su cabello atado en una larga coleta. Estaba vestido con un traje algo ajustado color azul, pero su característica mas notoria era la lanza que llevaba. Era roja, muy larga y tenía punta barbada.

-Bueno, si percibo que tiene un reiyoku alto, pero si intentara posesionarse de mi, no lo lograría y no hay ninguna persona por aquí cerca de la que pudiera posesionar. Podemos estar tranquilos. Vamos, Amidamaru.-

El espíritu samurai acompañó Yoh sin bajar la guardia un segundo. Sabía que el espíritu era el de un guerrero. Podía notarlo por la forma en que sujetaba su arma. Siempre alerta. El espíritu en cuestión volteo a verlos. El que no los perdiera de vista inquietó mucho a Amidamaru, pero aun creía en lo que Yoh le había dicho y esperaba que no hubiese problemas.

-Hola. ¿Podemos hablar con usted?-

-¿Puedes verme, chico?-

-Así es. Solo quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.-

El espíritu solo dio un suspiro entre aburrido y hastiado antes de responderle a Yoh. -No habrá muchas preguntas que responder, chico. De hecho, como me has visto, ahora tendré que matarte.-

El espíritu se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Yoh. Sus instintos le habían llevado a sacar tanto a Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi como a Harusame, presto a realizar la Oversoul. Por un instante se vio tentado a bajar la guardia, pero entonces vio algo que nunca imaginó sería posible. El espíritu por si solo se empezó a materializar. En segundos, el espíritu ya se encontraba totalmente materializado y su lanza chocaba con la Oversoul de Yoh. El golpe había sido a matar.

-¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Yoh.

-Es lo que yo debería estar preguntando. ¿Cómo pudiste verme mientras estaba astralizado?-

Yoh no entendía ese término. Imaginaba que ese espíritu se preguntaba como es que lo había podido ver. A Yoh le gustaría preguntar las cosas más a detalle, pero no había tiempo para distraerse. Fuera quien fuera ese espíritu, era tremendamente hábil con la lanza. La experiencia que Yoh había adquirido al pelear con Len estaba mostrando sus resultados. Yoh logró bloquear un golpe a su pierna exitosamente, pero rápidamente tuvo que cubrir su costado de otro ataque mortal. Cuando Yoh pensó que tendría una oportunidad de contraatacar, tuvo que retroceder para evitar que su corazón fuera perforado por la lanza de su rival. Yoh aun no estaba agitado. No estaba luchando con toda su fuerza, pero hacer eso implicaba hacer una Oversoul gigante que sin duda llamaría la atención en kilómetros a la redonda. Además, el tamaño la haría muy difícil de manejar considerando que su oponente era bastante ágil. Su rival era otro misterio. Nunca había visto o sabido de un espíritu que se materializara sin necesidad de un objeto mediador o sin un shaman. Ya había encontrado algo que reportar. Ahora solo quedaba regresar al hotel y eso solo sucedería si lograba vencer a su oponente o si lograba escapar. Ambas alternativas eran bastante difíciles por el momento. Le resultaba claro que como el, su rival se estaba conteniendo… solo jugaba con el como un gato juega con su comida.

-Esto si que es divertido.- dijo el misterioso espíritu. - Y yo que pensaba que solo sería acabar con un testigo más que vio lo que no debía. Además de que nunca había visto un hechicero como tú.-

-¿Hechicero?- respondió Yoh un poco desconcertado.

-Vaya que pareces ser todo un caso, chico. Se ve que eres muy fuerte, pero te estás conteniendo. Quizás te agrade también la emoción de una buena batalla… y si es así, no tiene caso seguir demorando y que prosiga la acción.-

El espíritu nuevamente se lanzó al ataque. -Listo, Amidamaru.- -Desde luego, Yoh-dono.- respondió Amidamaru desde la Oversoul. Esta vez la reacción de Yoh fue lo suficientemente rápida y no solo bloqueó el ataque, sino que también logró algo de presión e hizo retroceder a su oponente.

-ESO. Así es como debe ser un combate, chico.-

Yoh ya se había acostumbrado a los movimientos de su rival y ahora se lanzaba al ataque. El espíritu de la lanza esquivaba los ataques con mucha gracia y en más de una oportunidad, lanzaba un contraataque que Yoh desviaba exitosamente. Yoh lograba esquivar sus movimientos, pero no resultaba fácil ya que la energía del espíritu con quien luchaba no se sentía como si fuese furyoku o reiyoku, lo que dificultaba un poco el curso de sus acciones, sin mencionar que era extremadamente veloz, lo cual dificultaba mantenerlo a raya.

-Yoh-dono, cuidado.-

Un momento de distracción… eso fue todo lo que tomó para que Yoh recibiera un rasguño de esa lanza, pero que afortunadamente solo alcanzó su camisa. Un nuevo ataque. Yoh siente el movimiento llegar por su costado izquierdo y de inmediato salta para esquivar el golpe. Luego buscó aprovechar la oportunidad de dar un golpe exitoso, pero el espíritu levanta su lanza de forma tal que Yoh tiene que atacar la punta de la lanza para evitar recibir un daño potencialmente letal y usar su fuerza crear distancia entre su oponente y el. Al regresar al suelo, Yoh siente que su aterrizaje no fue tan firme y que empieza a respirar agitado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Yoh-dono?-

-Aun no lo se, Amidamaru. Este sujeto es demasiado rápido. Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de detenerlo sin afectar a gente inocente.-

Yoh había considerado usar su mejor movimiento para terminar la batalla de una vez por todas, ya sea derrotando por completo a su rival o al menos, comprándole tiempo para huir, pero ahora no estaba a la mitad del desierto o en medio de un bosque. Estaba dentro de una ciudad y emplear una técnica así podría resultar en varias muertes de civiles; algo que Yoh jamás se permitiría hacer.

-No lo haces tan mal, chico. Me estas dando un momento realmente entretenido. Tenía mucho de no librar una buena batalla. Me gustaría seguir con esta pequeña pelea, pero tengo una orden que cumplir y eso significa matarte. Ha sido un placer pelear contigo, pero esto se acaba ahora.-

Yoh se preparó. Tendría una oportunidad para contraatacar o para escapar en cuanto su oponente hubiese lanzado su ataque, muy seguramente un movimiento especial. Yoh dejó fluir su furyoku para fortalecer su Oversoul y defenderse exitosamente del ataque.

-¿Aumentando el poder de tú defensa, chico? Sin importar cuanto maná emplees, nada de lo que hagas te defenderá de mi Gae Bolg.-

Yoh estaba confundido ya que no entendía que quería decir su rival con la palabra maná, pero despejó su mente de esa duda. Ya habría tiempo para ello. Lo que importaba ahora era resistir ese ataque y poder ya sea contraatacar o escapar. Yoh no sabía que sin importar la fuerza de su defensa, el ataque que recibiría sería mortal. De repente, Yoh notó que su rival parecía poner una cara de disgusto y luego dijo en voz alta.

-¿Cómo que regrese? Tengo aquí un testigo al que hay que eliminar.-

Si Yoh ya estaba confundido, ahora estaba completamente perdido. Parecía como si ese espíritu discutiese con alguien más. Y para aumentar aun más su confusión, su oponente bajaba su lanza y rompía la postura que tenía. Aun estaba alerta, pero parecía que no atacaría más.

-De acuerdo. Regresaré entonces. Oye, chico. Agradece a tú buena fortuna. El cobarde de mi amo decidió llamarme de vuelta así que nuestro pequeño encuentro tendrá que ser pospuesto para una nueva ocasión. En ese momento, si morirás.-

Antes de que el espíritu se marchara, Yoh preguntó seriamente. -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre no es algo que te incumba, pero para que sepas algo de quien será tú verdugo, te diré que puedes llamarme Lancer.-

-Así que Lancer…-

-Exacto. Nos veremos después… y en verdad deberías agradecerle a mi patético amo el que sigas vivo aun. Nada de lo que hicieses te habría librado de la muerte. Nada.- Y dicho eso, Lancer se marchó.

Yoh disipó su Oversoul y se dejó caer al suelo. Algo dentro de el le dijo que se había librado de una muerte segura por muy poco. -¿Se encuentra bien, Yoh-dono?-

-Solo un poco cansado y sorprendido. No esperaba una batalla así de difícil. Si Anna se entera, me mata. Jijijiji.-

-Pero ese espíritu. Quien era o que quería. Y como fue que se materializó por si mismo.-

-De eso ni idea. Y lo que dijo me dejó con la mente bien revuelta. ¿Qué es eso de maná y que significa Gae Bolg? Esas palabritas si que son raras.-

-Y el sujeto también era raro, además de muy fuerte. Espero que podamos hacer frente a todo esto, Yoh-dono.-

-Tú lo has dicho, Amidamaru. Tú lo has dicho. Ahora volvamos al hotel. Espero aun poder tener algo de cenar… y creo que los demás querrán saber de este encuentro.-

Y así, Yoh regresó su camino al hotel lo más rápido posible, pensando en los acontecimientos que se dieron y en que podría suceder.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, sin que Yoh o alguno de sus amigos lo supiera, dos personas viajaban en un vuelo que había salido de Francia el día anterior. Uno era un sujeto rubio que habría podido ser apuesto de no ser por su semblante tan serio cuyas gafas solo resaltaban. Ese rostro solo parecía ablandarse cuando dirigía su mirada a la joven que viajaba a su lado. Una chica cuyos ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso y de cabellera plateada. Su rostro transmitían algo de paz… y mucha, mucha tristeza. Poco quedaba de una de las shamanes más poderosas de su tiempo. Durante estos 2 años Jeanne había estado oculta en una pequeña iglesia en algún lugar de Francia, rezando, orando… buscando un perdón que ella misma sentía no merecer. Marco era testigo de las incontables noches en las que lo único que se oía era su llanto. El había intentado todo lo que estaba a su alcance para brindarle algo de paz a su bendita doncella, pero nada había resultado. De repente, hace unos días, una carta llegó justamente a la pequeña iglesia donde se escondían. Tal parecía que su escondite no era tan perfecto ya que los habían localizado sin dificultad. Esa era la primera de las extrañezas que Marco notó. La segunda fue que la carta estaba firmada por un miembro destacado dentro de una de las ramas ocultas de la Iglesia; la Asamblea. Su nombre era uno que Marco conocía de oídas, pero que sabía se trataba de alguien bastante bien colocado. La última extrañeza y que definitivamente lo puso a sospechar seriamente de las intenciones del firmante es que esa carta era una invitación dirigida a Jeanne para pasar algunos días en sesiones de meditación y autodescubrimiento, pero no en el Vaticano, ni siquiera en Europa… Sino en Japón. La pequeña iglesia de ese individuo se encontraba en una ciudad pequeña de nombre Fuyuki. Marco había hecho todo lo posible por convencer a Jeanne de que no tomara en serio esa carta, que podría ser una trampa de Hao. Obviamente, falló.

-Deberías animarte más, Marco. Ya pronto llegaremos a Japón, a ese lugar de oración donde quizás… al fin encuentre la paz que tanto he buscado.-

-Aun creo que este viaje es un error, doncella. No dejo de pensar que es algún truco de Hao… o incluso ese sacerdote tenga alguna intención oculta.-

-Por favor, detén ya tus sospechas, Marco. Estamos hablando de un hombre que sigue el camino de la Luz. Sus intenciones deben estar muy lejos de ser malignas. Creo que fue una señal que el enviara esa invitación… además… en Japón… quizás pueda… quizás…-

Jeanne guardó silencio de repente. Vino a su mente el verdadero motivo por el que había decidido viajar a Japón. Allí vivía Yoh Asakura. Ella tenía la idea de buscar a Yoh, hablar con el y así quizás… solo quizás… finalmente sentirse redimida al pedirle perdón por todo el daño que había hecho cegada por su creencia. Jeanne tenía la sospecha de que Marco sabía que eso es lo que realmente la había motivado a recorrer esa distancia, pero ella estaba determinada a hablar con Yoh, obtener su perdón y dejar salir por fin todo el dolor que había dentro de ella.

-Doncella Jeanne, siempre estaré a su lado pase lo que pase. No dejaré de apoyarla.-

-Gracias, Marco. Muchas gracias por seguir a mi lado… aun con todo… todo el daño que…-

-Descanse, doncella. Aun queda un largo viaje y será mejor para usted si trata de dormir un poco.-

-Tienes… tienes razón. Trataré de dormir un poco. Me hará… bien.- Jeanne cerró lentamente sus ojos y en unos minutos, ya estaba dormida. Ni estando dormida soltaba la carta que le había brindado una esperanza.

_Estimada Doncella Jeanne:_

_Espero no se sobresalte ante la llegada de esta misiva. No es ningún secreto dentro de la Iglesia la feroz batalla que libró durante el torneo de shamanes, buscando librar a este mundo de la insidiosa amenaza que representó Hao Asakura. También estoy al tanto del desafortunado resultado de esa batalla y lo que eso representó para usted._

_Por mucho tiempo medité sobre su situación. Usted es una joven bendición para este mundo y no es justo que un alma como la suya siga llevando a cuestas ese terrible dolor. Por eso es que me atreví a buscarla y ahora que la he hallado, le ofrezco un alivio a su invitándole a mi humilde parroquia donde espero pueda alcanzar la iluminación que brindará paz a su atormentada alma._

_Se que cometo una falta terrible al hacer llegar mi misiva sin previo aviso, pero no es por falta de respeto o por buscar alterar la paz que aun conserva… sino porque yo entiendo el peso que una decisión tiene dentro de uno y el sufrimiento que eso conlleva. Por eso es que humildemente le ofrezco posada en mi parroquia la cual se encuentra ubicada en Ciudad Fuyuki, Japón._

_Si no considera sumamente ofensiva para su persona esta breve invitación, estaré esperándola gustosamente, y aunque también comprendo que es irresponsable de mi parte hacerla recorrer una distancia tan grande, puedo asegurarle que el resultado de esta experiencia será sumamente gratificante. Sin otro pendiente por ahora, me despido de usted ofreciéndole una disculpa por mi atrevimiento y deseándole que pronto alcance la paz que tanto anhela._

_Con mis má__s fervientes bendiciones:_

_Kotomine Kire__i._

Marco no dejaba de sentir que ese sujeto… Kotomine Kirei representaba una amenaza. No estaba seguro del porque pero estaría muy alerta de lo que sucediese, aunque la realidad es que ni Marco ni Jeanne tenían ni la menor idea de lo que en realidad les esperaba.

Continuará…

* * *

Antes que nada, un saludo a todos aquellos estén leyendo esta historia. Debo admitir que estoy bastante emocionado ya que este es el primer crossover entre Fate Stay Night y Shaman King que escribo, y parece ser que también del fandom. Sinceramente espero que esta historia tenga éxito. Ahora quisiera explicar algunos detalles para evitar alguna confusión:

Estaré tomando en cuenta la continuidad del anime para Shaman King porque opino que así podré mantener un cierto balance en el poder que manejan los dos grupos. Además, eso me brindará cierta flexibilidad al escribir y podré incluir algunas cosillas del manga que considere puedan estar dentro de la historia.

No tengo la intención que la historia sea la trama de Fate mas los personajes de Shaman King, de manera que si se notará la interacción que los personajes de Fate y de Shaman King tendrán. Como base de la trama emplearé en su mayoría elementos de la ruta de Unlimited Blade Works más algunas ideas que llegasen a ser adecuadas.

No tengo planes para que alguno de los personajes de Shaman King se convierta en amo. La guerra del Santo Grial se iniciará con los amos y sirvientes en su orden normal. Dependiendo del rumbo que tome la historia conforme avance es que podría considerar esa posibilidad.

Sobre las parejas, que si las habrá, del lado de Shaman King el YohxAnna es seguro. En cuanto a los demás… será divertido ver como se van desarrollando. Se irán definiendo poco a poco para mantener la emoción. Como se supone que tomaría como base UBW, la pareja más probable sería ShirouxRin, pero no sería tan emocionante si lo dejara así, así que empezaré con ShirouxSaber y de allí, conforme evolucione la historia es que tendremos a la ganadora. No olviden la posibilidad de una pareja entre alguien de Shaman King con alguien de Fate. Podría pasar.

Y ahora, solo un comentario de lo que nos espera en el siguiente capítulo. Yoh narrará a sus amigos su encuentro con Lancer mientras que los demás narrarán sus propias experiencias. Alguien del grupo de shamanes tendrá contacto con uno de los chicos de Fuyuki. ¿Con quien será? ¿Será más de un encuentro? ¿Qué habría motivado a Kotomine a atraer a Jeanne a este lió? No puede ser bueno. Eso seguro.

Trataré de actualizar en una o dos semanas según lo permita mi trabajo. Estaré al tanto de los reviews que me llegaran a enviar. Pueden estar seguros que los leeré todos y acepto cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva. Pues es todo por ahora y pásense una semana de primera. Nos vemos.


	2. Encuentros inesperados

Dedico este capítulo a HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN, mi novia adorada y una excelente escritora.

Ánimo, princesa. Estoy y estaré contigo.

Capítulo 2

Mientras Yoh tenía su pelea con Lancer, las chicas se encontraban en la suite de Anna empezando a revisar todo lo que Manta encontraba en internet sobre lugares y fenómenos misteriosos en Fuyuki. Pilika revisaba y ordenaba las hojas que Manta imprimía, mientras Tamao se mantenía concentrada en su tablilla. Había mejorado bastante su habilidad de adivinación en estos dos años. No había sido fácil, pero con algo de entrenamiento y unos cuantos golpes a Ponchi y a Conchi, había logrado alcanzar un 90% de precisión. Normalmente era Anna quien le pedía usar esa habilidad para saber si Yoh no perdía tiempo cuando iba de compras o si realmente entrenaba como se debía. Desafortunadamente para Yoh, Tamao si que era precisa. Anna había terminado de desempacar sus cosas y ahora leía las hojas que Pilika había ordenado.

-Al menos hay dos lugares donde se podría concentrar la energía espiritual: El cementerio en Shinto y el templo en Miyama. Me da un poco de curiosidad la iglesia que está cerca del cementerio… y luego están esas historias de que la gente de la ciudad suele evitar o pasar el menor tiempo posible en el parque.-

-No me suena muy conocido el nombre del templo, Anna.- dijo Pilika

-Ya antes he escuchado el nombre del templo Ryuudo, pero no se mucho sobre el. No parece ser un templo muy famoso, pero habrá que investigarlo con más detenimiento. Espero que Ryu o Len le echen un ojo.-

Pilika asintió y siguió ordenando las últimas hojas que Manta había impreso. -El cementerio no parece ser gran cosa, pero siempre habrá espíritus con los que podamos hablar. Si Yoh fue para allá quizás haya logrado obtener algo.-

-Y también está el bosque que está fuera de la ciudad.- agregó Manta. -Parece que nadie se aventura a ir hacia ese bosque y que cosas anormales pasan allí. Incluso que en estos días ha aumentado esa sensación y el bosque luce más siniestro de lo normal.-

-Si eso es cierto, habrá que investigarlo. Ya no falta mucho para las 8. Manta, en 10 minutos pide servicio a la habitación.- Manta solo suspiró resignado pensando en como explicaría a su padre el haber gastado todo ese dinero.

-Esto es raro.-

-¿Pasa algo, Tamao?- preguntó Pilika.

-Es solo… que al intentar ver el futuro cercano del joven Yoh no aparece nada.-.

Anna escuchó eso y se inquietó un poco. Es decir, cuando tienes un 90% de precisión, también tienes un 10% de posibilidad de errar. Si. Un error de Tamao. Solo eso.

-¿No crees que estés fallando en algo?-

-Eso pensé, Pilika, pero ya lo hice dos veces y sigue sin aparecer nada. Me estoy sintiendo muy preocupada.-

"_No puede estar pasando. No… no, no… No otra vez." _Anna recordaba cuando Hao había absorbido el alma de Yoh. La angustia que vivió entonces. Por un momento pensó lo peor, pero no dejó que esa idea se apoderara de su mente. Discretamente fue a donde estaba su teléfono. Marcó el número del celular de Yoh y lo escuchó dar tono. Una vez… dos veces… tres veces… nada. Anna cuelga y se siente mas inquieta. Nuevamente marca y nuevamente no hay respuesta. Anna siente sus rodillas temblar y puede ver que Tamao, Manta y Pilika lucen sumamente preocupados mientras Tamao intenta una nueva lectura con su tablilla. Marca de nuevo… una vez… dos veces…

-¿Si? ¿Hola? ¿Eres tú, Anna?-

"_Está bien. Se encuentra bien."_ piensa Anna ya aliviada y escuchando de repente un pequeño grito de alivio por parte de los demás. Tranquila ya porque Yoh se encuentra bien, Anna vuelve a actuar como siempre.

-¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Y por qué rayos no contestabas? Parece que te gustó la idea de no cenar esta noche.-

-Perdóname el retraso. Solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente.-

-¿Y que clase de inconveniente fue ese?-

-Una pelea con un espíritu.-

Anna se dio cuenta de que el tono de Yoh era serio ahora, lo que llamó de inmediato su atención a pensar que clase de lucha habría sido.

-Ya voy rumbo al hotel. Cuando llegue les contaré todo.-

-De acuerdo. Solo no te retrases más a menos que tampoco quieras tú desayuno.-

-Ummm… como digas, Annita. No tardo.- y dicho eso, Yoh colgó.

-Ahora no se si me espera la cena, un regaño con cena o solo el regaño, pero siguen siendo mejores alternativas que seguir peleando con ese tipo raro.- suspiró el joven shaman luego de guardar su teléfono en un bolsillo.

-Probablemente habría sido una pelea larga, Yoh-dono.- respondió Amidamaru. -Era un sujeto bastante fuerte.-

-Y parece que iba a luchar con toda su fuerza. Creo que tendremos que pensar en como usaremos nuestros poderes para pelear dentro de la ciudad. Un oversoul gigante podría causar mucho daño y aterrorizar a la gente.-

Yoh se veía determinado al decir eso. No estaba muy seguro de que sucedería pero al menos quería estar preparado si se enfrentaba de nuevo a ese guerrero… ese Lancer.

-¡Yoh!-

-Hola, Horo. Pensé que estarías recorriendo la parte norte.-

-Eso hacía hasta que al voltear a esta dirección vi un pequeño destello que estoy seguro eras tú peleando con alguien más. ¿Exactamente que pasó, Yoh?-

-Tranquilo, amigo. Todo salió bien, aunque fue una pelea bastante rara. Me gustaría contarte todo de una vez, pero mejor lo hago en el hotel ya que estemos todos… además… ya vamos muy tarde y capaz que nos dejan sin cenar.-

-Ya ni me acordaba de eso. Kororo, tendremos que ir a toda velocidad.-

Kororo no titubeo un instante. Inmediatamente se fusionó con el ikupasui para crear un oversoul similar al de su antigua tabla de snowboarding y sin más demora, Horo agarró a Yoh de una mano y partieron a toda velocidad de vuelta al hotel. Quizás si se apuraban, alcanzarían algo más que una sopa instantánea.

* * *

Yoh y Horo llegaron al hotel en solo 3 minutos. Bueno, en realidad a una cuadra del hotel para que no los vieran llegar en el oversoul de Horo. Entraron corriendo y casi tiran a un par de botones. Como el ascensor tardaba en llegar, Yoh sugirió que usaran las escaleras. Subieron por ellas a toda velocidad y por una vez agradecieron los brutales entrenamientos que sufrían, pero solo les sirvió para recorrer la mitad de la altura del edificio. Finalmente tuvieron que esperar el ascensor, el cual los llevó al penthouse. Llegaron a la suite imperial justo a tiempo ya que cuando entraron, los de servicio a la habitación aun no habían traído la cena.

-¡Felicidades, joven Yoh! ¡Lo logró!- proclamó Tamao con gusto.

-Yoh. Estás bien. Y llegaste justo a tiempo. Aun no traen la cena.- agregó Manta.

-Jijijiji. Gracias, amigos.-

Ryu y Len ya habían regresado y Horo-Horo estaba recibiendo un pequeño regaño de parte de Pilika. En ese momento tocaron los de servicio a la habitación. El banquete que trajeron era en verdad soberbio. Una mezcla de los mejores platillos del menú del hotel. Ya con los platillos servidos, todos se dispusieron a comer. Solo Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Pilika, Len, y Manta mostraban algo de mesura. Los demás… bueno. Digamos que una pelea salvaje y sin reglas habría sido más ordenada. Aun seguían con la cena cuando Anna hizo sonar un vaso con una cuchara. Todos voltearon a prestarle atención.

-Angnga, hbras esprad a qu trm…- POW

-¡No hables con la boca llena, hermano! Perdona, Anna.-

-No te preocupes. Ya me las arreglaré con el luego.- Horo casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. -Aunque estemos a mitad de la cena, pienso que es momento de que los chicos nos digan que hallaron en su recorrido de esta ciudad.-

-Supongo que iniciaré yo.- dijo Len. -Un momento, Len. No veo porque siempre tienes que darte esos aires de importancia. Yo también soy un miembro muy útil del equipo.- reclamó Ryu.

-Eso es, Ryu. Demuéstrale al chico quien es el número 1.- Tokagero no dejaba de animar a Ryu para que al fin se diera su lugar.

-Bien, si tanto insistes, Ryu, comienza tú.- cedió Len.

-Muuuuuuuy bien. Tokagero y yo revisamos el sector norte de Miyama. Es un lugar muy acogedor con muchas casas tradicionales. No había notado nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que llegué a una serie de calles donde pude percibir algo. Me acerqué a una casa bastante grande. Casi del tamaño de la posada. Parecía haber un flujo inusual de energía. Pensé en acercarme más, pero consideré que lo mas seguro era que nos reuniéramos todos. Además, no iba a entrar en la casa de alguien más así como así.-

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. La verdad es que aunque al parecer Ryu había descubierto algo… difícilmente se podría decir si aun sería una pista concluyente.

Pronto Ryu terminó recibiendo un jugoso filete justo entre los ojos. Obviamente, Anna no había quedado muy contenta con ese informe. -Que fastidio.-

-Ahora podré seguir sin interrupciones, espero.- Dijo Len. -Bason y yo nos dirigimos hacia el sur, rumbo a ese templo. Tenía deseos de averiguar si había algo sospechoso en el.-

_Flashback_

_Len caminaba por las calles con calma. Solo cuando notaba que no había nadie en la calle o viendo por las ventanas, avanzaba con grandes saltos. Bason le seguía el ritmo como era lo normal. -Ent__onces iremos todo de frente, Bocchama.-_

_-Desde luego. Desde donde estamos el templo nos queda todo de frente. Si hacemos esto rápido, podremos volver más pronto al hotel.-_

_-¿Esta pensando en lo que Anna-san dijo, Bocchama?-_

_-Claro que no. Solo quiero regresar pronto para terminar de descansar de este viaje.-_

_Len y Bason siguieron con su recorrido sin mayores prisas hasta que pudieron percibir una variación en la energía espiritual__ que parecía venir de un poco al sur. Len no iba a quedar de brazos cruzados._

_-¡Bason!-_

_-¡Si__!-_

_Len se movió a toda velocidad en cuanto Bason estuvo de vuelta en la tablilla. En unos pocos minutos ya estaba a no más de 50 metros de se originaba esa variación. Era una casa… mas bien una mansión; una de estilo occidental de dos pisos. Bastante elegante, por cierto. Len se acercaba con cuidado. Lo hacía desde una posición desde la cual no podrían verlo. No percibía ya nada fuera de lo normal, pero necesitaba conocer a detalle lo que sucedía. Entonces pudo sentir una sensación muy familiar. La sensación de ser observado. Retrocedió rápidamente. No dejo de hacerlo hasta que sintió que ya no lo observaban. Había retrocedido cerca de 300 metros._

_-Bocchama.-_

_-Alguien me vio, Bason. Estoy muy seguro de que alguien pudo percibir mi presencia y luego verme directamente.-_

_-¿No habrá sido solo la sensación de que alguien percibió su presencia?-_

_-__Al principio si, pero luego pude notar que me veían. Aun y que había obstáculos físicos que me cubrían. Estoy seguro que alguien me vio. Y tuve que retroceder toda esta distancia para estar seguro que ya no me observaba. Por ahora, sigamos al templo. Es mejor regresar después con los chicos. Quien quiera que sea que me haya visto, debe ser alguien muy fuerte.-_

_-Como diga, Bocchama.-_

_Len siguió sigilosamente. Quería estar seguro de que quien lo hu__biese visto desde esa mansión no estaría siguiéndolo. Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, Len nuevamente hizo alto._

_-¿Sucede algo__?-_

_-Se que puedes percibir esta sensación, Bason. La que viene de esa dirección.-_

_Len había dirigido su rostro hacia la dirección de donde venía esa sensación. Era del bosque que Len recordaba haber visto en el mapa. Ese bosque que parecía extenderse en las afueras de Fuyuki._

_-Puedo percibirla. Una concentración de energía espiritual que se fortalece en dirección al bosque; una energía bastante inusual.-_

_-Parece que algo o alguien está realizando algún tipo de ritual o tal vez reuniendo energía para algo. Creo que tenemos algo más que contarles a los chicos.-_

_-¿Regresamos ya, Bocchama?-_

_-Aun no. Quiero ver ese templo más de cerca. No me sorprendería que también allí hubiera una fuerte concentración de energía.-_

_Las sospechas de Len fueron correctas. Podía percibir la concentración de energía en el templo desde mucho antes de siquiera ver la base del monte donde estaba construido. Len la percibía con más y más fuerza mientras se acercaba a las escaleras del templo. Pudo leer el nombre del mismo en un letrero al pie del monte: templo Ryuudo._

_-La energía aquí está muy concentrada. Mucho más de la que provenía del bosque.- Mencionó Bason._

_-Es como si se estuviese concentrando la energía en ese sitio, pero es más que eso. Incluso parece que por aquí fluyese la energía como en una corriente. Posiblemente alguien está aprovechando ese flujo para concentrar aun más energía... Es seguro que algo va a suceder… o mejor dicho, ya está sucediendo. Esa casa, el bosque y ahora, este templo. Esta ciudad es todo un fenómeno. Hay que venir en grupo e investigar con más detalle esta situación. Bason, nos vamos.-_

_-Si, Bocchama.-_

_Len y Bason reemprendieron el camino de vuelta al hotel, sin saber que una vez más estaban siendo observados a la distancia. Esta vez no por alguien con una vista tan aguda como el anterior, pero que sin duda podía pasar desapercibido más fácilmente._

_Fin del flashback_

La mesa quedó en silencio mientras todos pensaban en lo que Len había contado. Al parecer iba a pasar algo muy grande en Fuyuki. Posiblemente tan grande como la pelea de shamanes y sin duda, sería algo que podría poner en riesgo a la ciudad. Además, si de alguna forma Hao llegaba a involucrarse en esto… si es que no estaba ya involucrado… podría ser la llave al fin del mundo como lo conocían.

-Hay entonces 3 lugares sospechosos hasta ahora. Esa casa, tal vez el bosque y el templo.- Murmuró Horo-Horo luego de un momento.

-Al menos eso parece. Y a eso habrá que agregar lo que Yoh y tú vieron.- respondió Len.

-Yo quisiera que nos contaras que pasó, Yoh. Me dijiste que tuviste una pelea con un espíritu muy raro y creo que todos queremos saber que pasó a detalle.- Agregó Anna luego de terminar un bocado de su cena.

-¿Qué tuviste una pelea?- Len se levantó de golpe. -¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo? Eso es algo demasiado importante.-

-Tranquilo, Len. A final de cuenta no pasó nada. Estoy perfectamente bien, chicos.-

Aunque se encontraban aliviados por ello, sentían que Yoh estaba tomando esa pelea a la ligera, aunque bueno, así es el. Sin embargo, Anna y Tamao estaban seguras que Yoh se había salvado por muy poco.

-Bien, empezaré de una vez.-

Entonces Yoh inició la narración de su lucha con Lancer. No omitió un solo detalle. Todos parecían estar sorprendidos de saber de un espíritu que pudo materializarse por si solo, mucho menos sin que aparentemente hubiese algún shaman cerca.

Ryu pensaba en que debió haber estado con Yoh para ayudarle. Horo en que si hubiera sido más veloz, tal vez podrían haber atrapado a ese espíritu o al menos, entre los dos sacarle algo de información. Len, por su parte, tenía el deseo de medir fuerzas contra ese tal Lancer. Quería dejar en claro que el era el mejor pelador del grupo. Pilika estaba muy asombrada por la aparente ferocidad de la pelea. Tamao temblaba un poco, sobre cuando Yoh llegó a la parte en que Lancer le dijo que sin importar lo fuerte de su defensa, nada lo salvaría. Anna no cambió su expresión, pero pensaba también en lo que había pasado hace rato con la tablilla. Aparentemente ese Lancer si estuvo muy cerca de matar a Yoh. Manta también se quedó sorprendido ante la descripción de la pelea, pero cuando Yoh mencionó el nombre de Gae Bolg, Manta sintió que conocía el nombre de alguna parte, aunque no recordaba exactamente de donde.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.-

-Un espíritu que se materializó sin un objeto mediador o sin un shaman… Solo porque usted lo dice, lo creo, Yoh-san.- Ryu sonaba aun un tanto incrédulo. Normalmente habrían pensado que solo era alguna broma de Yoh para aliviar la tensión o alguna payasada así, pero Yoh había sido muy serio al hablar de su batalla.

-Y el tipo solo se presentó como Lancer. Al menos, el nombre parece quedarle bien.- Comentó Ryu.

-No es momento de halagar el nombre del enemigo, Ryu, pero si estoy algo intrigado. Un sujeto experto en el uso de la lanza… será muy interesante enfrentarlo.- Respondió Len.

-No hay que confiarnos, Len. Lancer no luchó con toda su fuerza ni yo tampoco. No podría decir aun quien era mas fuerte de los dos, pero se que yo no podría luchar con toda mi fuerza en una calle. La verdad es que para luchar con toda nuestra fuerza dependemos mucho de los oversoul gigantes. Si vamos a luchar aquí, debemos prepararnos.-

Los demás, Anna incluida, no pudieron negar que Yoh razón. Debían readaptar sus técnicas. Ya eran muy fuertes, pero esa fuerza se reflejaba en oversouls gigantes, demasiado llamativos y que no servían para pelear en una ciudad. En el tiempo que transcurrió luego de la derrota de Hao, habían tratado de disminuir el tamaño de sus oversouls, pero al hacerlo, inconscientemente disminuían su fuerza. En estos dos años, aparentemente solo Yoh había logrado un resultado parcial, pero ahora habría que ponerlo en práctica y aun no estaban listos para eso. Anna ya tenía en mente que debían entrenar en ese sentido, pero aun faltaba el donde, ya que el bosque, que es donde originalmente había pensado que se realizaran los entrenamientos, estaba descartado por ahora.

-Creo que debemos planear como vamos a actuar. Quizás podamos encontrar a ese Lancer y entre todos, podamos acorralarlo.-

-Espera, Len. Si vamos todos, descuidaríamos los otros lugares y no sabremos que podría pasar. Debemos dividirnos en dos grupos: uno que vigile Miyama y que el otro vigile Shinto. Así podríamos mantener las dos partes de la ciudad cubiertas y no seremos tan vulnerables a un ataque de ese Lancer.- Esa fue la réplica de Horo-Horo.

-A veces se te ocurren buenas ideas, hermano.-

-Claro que si, Pilika. Si mi cabeza es una fuente de ideas.-

-Una que a veces, está seca.-

-Pero quien…- Horo iba a replicar, hasta que vio que fue Anna quien habló. -¿Ibas a decir algo, Horo-Horo?-

-Nada, solo que la cena estuvo riquísima.-

Anna ya pensaba en decir algo, cuando sin más, Manta se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a su laptop que aun estaba encendida.

-¿Sucede algo, Manta?- preguntó Pilika.

Manta no respondió. Solo llegó a su computadora, se puso a navegar y en instantes, tenía ya la respuesta a su pregunta. -¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ya había escuchado esa palabra antes.-

-¿De que palabra hablas, Manta?- Preguntó intrigado Yoh.

-De Gae Bolg, Yoh. Recordaba alguna vez haber visto ese nombre en un libro en la biblioteca de la casa hace mucho, pero no estaba seguro. Por eso entré a buscar a Internet para estar seguro y aquí está.-

Yoh y los demás se acercaron y pudieron ver un poco de lo que Manta había encontrado sobre Gae Bolg.

-Según lo que encontré, Gae Bolg es una lanza supuestamente hecha con el hueso de un monstruo marino llamado Coinchenn, su nombre al parecer significa "Lanza del dolor mortal" y perteneció a Cúchulain, que es un héroe de la mitología irlandesa.-

Pilika preguntó. -¿Podría ser que quizás el espíritu contra el que luchó Yoh era ese Cúchulain?-

-Eso creo, pero aquí no dice nada de que esa lanza pudiera atravesar cualquier defensa o que era infalible.-

-Posiblemente la información que encontraste está incompleta.- Agregó Anna. -Debe haber mucho más sobre esa lanza que lo que la mayoría de la gente sabe. Manta, envíale un correo a Lyserg y pregúntale sobre esa Gae Bolg.-

-¿A Lyserg?- Comentó Ryu.

-Así es. Por un lado, el chico es detective. No creo que le cueste mucho averiguar la verdad sobre esa lanza. Además, es ingles. Debe estar más familiarizado con las leyendas de esa región que cualquiera de nosotros.- Anna prosiguió. -Que nos mande todo lo que sepa o averigüe de la lanza en cuanto tenga oportunidad.-

-De acuerdo, Anna.- Asintió Manta que de inmediato puso manos a la obra.

Anna se dirigió a Horo-Horo. -Ahora solo falta que nos digas que viste, chico de la nieve.-

-Bien, bien. Fui a revisar algunos lugares antes de ir al parque. Algunos edificios, la zona comercial y el puerto. No encontré nada fuera de lo común, así que del puerto, fui al parque.- Horo interrumpió su charla un momento para terminar con su último bocado.

-De camino al parque hice algunas preguntas a la gente. Me contaron que al parecer allí fue donde se inició el feroz incendio de hace 10 años.- En este momento, Horo tenía la atención de todo el grupo.

-La gente trata de evitar el lugar siempre que pueden. No puedo culparlos la verdad. Ya antes he visto árboles quemados y en ese parque hay muchos así. Se siente un ambiente deprimente y hasta lúgubre. Tiene sentido considerando que aquellos que hubiesen estado en el parque o cerca de el cuando se produjo esa explosión debieron haber muerto al momento, pero hay algo muy inusual en ese parque… no vi un solo fantasma en el.-

La revelación fue inesperada para el grupo. Es normal que los fantasmas ronden cerca de los lugares donde fallecieron, particularmente en casos de muertes trágicas como en un incendio. El que no hubiese un solo fantasma era completamente inusual.

-Pienso que deberíamos investigar un poco ese parque. No parece bullir de energía, pero tampoco parece que la naturaleza haya iniciado a sanar. Tenemos que tener eso en cuenta.-

-Entonces ya tenemos varias pistas.- Mencionó Anna. -Lo ideal será que mañana empecemos con la investigación, aunque tendrá que ser después de medio día.-

-¿Hasta después de medio día? Deberíamos iniciar desde temprano.- fue la réplica de Len.

-Es porque tengo planes de entrenamiento para ustedes.- fue la respuesta de la itako. -Hubiera querido que empezáramos a entrenar en el bosque, pero como eso no es posible aun, habrá que buscar un lugar alternativo. Mientras se me ocurre algo, los tendré haciendo ejercicios de meditación toda la mañana. Y me refiero a todos.-

Los chicos no pudieron evitar tragar saliva de pensar que había planeado Anna para ellos.

-Mañana a primera hora les diré lo que se me haya ocurrido para empezar después del desayuno. Mientras, creo que estará bien si Tamao y Pilika salen a conocer Shinto por su cuenta.-

-¡Espera, espera!- Horo se levantó de su asiento bastante molesto. -No se te ocurrirá mandarlas a ellas a investigar mientras entrenamos. Nunca pensé que fueras así de fría.-

POW

-Por supuesto que no las mandaría a eso, cabeza de cepillo, y ya me la debías.- respondió Anna luego de haberle dado tremendo coscorrón a Horo que sobaba su dolorida cabeza.

-Se trata de que salgan y se diviertan. No deja de ser una ciudad interesante. Tal vez hasta yo salga a buscar algunos recuerdos que comprar, pero será otro día. Mañana estaré ocupada viendo que entrenen adecuadamente.-

Todos, menos Len, suspiraron de aflicción de solo pensar lo que les esperaba para mañana. Hasta Yoh estaba tentado de pensar en que sería preferible echarse otro round con Lancer.

Anna prosiguió. -Manta, mantente al tanto de la respuesta de Lyserg y en cuanto la recibas, avísame para analizarla.-

-De acuerdo, Anna.-

-Pues ahora que ya cenamos y planeamos nuestros siguientes pasos, vamos a descansar. Mañana será un día intenso.-

Anna llamó a los de servicio a la habitación para que retiraran los platos. Luego, los chicos se retiraron a su suite y poco después, Tamao y Pilika a la suya. Para estar seguros de que Ponchi y Conchi no harían alguna correría en el hotel, Anna los puso al cuidado de los espíritus de los chicos. Eso y amenazó con darles una golpiza espectacular si llegaba a escuchar de algún pervertido suelto en el hotel. En menos de media hora, ya todos estaban dormidos o a medio dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser duro, aunque ellos no tenían ni idea de cuan duro se pondría en realidad.

* * *

El amanecer ya estaba dibujándose sobre Fuyuki cuando un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta de la suite de los chicos.

-¡Hora de levantarse, haraganes! El desayuno se sirve en mi suite y si no están allí en 5 minutos, probarán bocado hasta las 3 de la tarde.-

-Tú novia si que tiene una forma única de dar los buenos días, Yoh.- Len comentaba esto luego de salir del baño. El era el único que se había levantado temprano.

-Jijijiji. Pues que vamos a hacer… además de darnos prisa porque si quiero mi desayuno.- Yoh se levantó de su cama mientras respondía y se empezó a arreglar. Horo y Ryu se levantaron al escuchar ese cálido saludo cortesía de Anna y se vistieron tan rápido como pudieron. En 4 minutos, ya estaban entrando a la suite imperial.

-¿Anna también fue a despertarlas gentilmente, hermanita?- preguntó Horo al ver a su hermana y a Tamao ya en la habitación.

-Claro que no, hermanito. Nosotras nos levantamos temprano de manera natural, a diferencia de ustedes que necesitan que vayan a despertarlos, pero no te preocupes, hermano. Ya le di a Anna algunas ideas para el entrenamiento de hoy. Así podré salir tranquila con Tamao sabiendo que no estarás holgazaneando.-

Horo-Horo palideció al escuchar eso y ya no pudo desayunar a gusto pues todo le sabía a cartón corrugado. El desayuno fue tan variado y exquisito como lo había sido la cena. Mientras desayunaban, Manta comentó que aun no tenía una respuesta por parte de Lyserg pero que en cuanto la tuviese, se los haría saber.

Una vez que terminaron con el desayuno, Anna les mencionó los planes del día. Pasarían toda la mañana haciendo entrenamiento físico y mental. En si, se pasarían dos horas subiendo y bajando las escaleras del hotel, desde la planta baja hasta el piso más alto. Luego, harían meditación en la suite primero, y en la piscina después… mejor dicho, dentro de la piscina. Luego vendría la comida, un poco de descanso y como a las 9 de la noche es cuando saldrían a recorrer Fuyuki nuevamente. El como se dividirían los equipos lo verían en la comida. Al terminar el desayuno, Anna se llevó a los chicos a las escaleras mientras que las chicas salieron a pasear.

* * *

Pilika y Tamao lucían verdaderamente emocionadas. Pocas veces tenían un verdadero tiempo libre, y aunque aun estaban preocupadas por lo que podría suceder, decidieron que estaba bien tomar un merecido momento de distracción y esparcimiento. Primero recorrieron algunas de las calles de Shinto. Viendo los muchos edificios y la zona comercial, en la cual encontraron una tienda de animalitos de peluche que dejó a las chicas encantadas. Luego de poco más de una hora de caminata, Pilika le sugirió a Tamao ir a Miyama.

-No se… con todo lo que Len y Ryu vieron…-

-Vamos, no te preocupes. No creo que vaya a pasarnos nada. Es de día, de hecho, es medio día. Hay mucha gente en la calle y no creo que alguien nos haga algo. Además, podrás percibir donde están los lugares riesgosos y evitaremos acercarnos.-

-Bueno…-

-Será muy divertido. Vamos, di que si…- Pilika no dejaba de dar algunos saltitos.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas, hay que arriesgarse un poquito en esta vida.-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Miyama, aquí VAMOOOOS.-

Y con ánimos redoblados, las dos amigas emprendieron su camino rumbo al puente que divide los dos sectores de Fuyuki. Fue una caminata que se tomaron con calma, disfrutando del paisaje que el puente les ofrecía. Miyama también resultó ser un sitio muy interesante para las chicas. Había algunos restaurantes donde la comida parecía ser particularmente deliciosa, y hasta un pequeño parquecito donde había columpios para los niños.

-Estos columpios se ven tan divertidos. Hasta me dan ganas de subirme a uno.- Dijo Pilika entusiastamente.

-¿Pero no te verías algo rara en un columpio? Ya no eres ninguna niña.-

-No seas aguafiestas, Tamao. Tiene años que no me subo a uno y apuesto a que tú tampoco. Sería muy divertido tratar.-

-Deberías escuchar a tú amiga. Estos columpios si que son divertidos.-

Pilika y Tamao voltearon a ver quien les había respondido. Por la voz, se trataría de una niña, y al voltear a verla se dieron cuenta que en efecto, era una niña. Estaban extrañadas de pensar que no estuviera en la escuela, pero al ver como iba vestida, imaginaron que sería una turista. Llevaba un abrigo de color morado con un gorro que hacía juego. Usaba unos guantes color blanco que curiosamente hacían juego con su cabellera. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo que más bien, se acercaba al rosa. Si no fuese porque al parecer Jeanne no tenía hermanas, habrían jurado que era su hermanita menor.

-Vaya. Donde quedaron mis modales. Mi nombre es Ilyasviel Von Einzbern. Un verdadero placer.- dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia al estilo occidental.

-Yo soy Tamao Tamamura.-

-Y yo Pilika Usui. Mucho gusto.- Devolvieron el saludo junto con una reverencia al estilo japonés.

-¿Vienes de América o de Europa?- preguntó Pilika llena de curiosidad, mas que nada por el inusual nombre.

-De Europa. Alemania, más bien. Podría decirse que vine a conocer el lugar.-

-Supongo que tus padres tenían algún negocio que atender y te trajeron con ellos. Que lindo detalle de su parte.- comentó Tamao.

-Ellos ya no están en este mundo.- Fue la respuesta de Ilyasviel. Tamao se sintió avergonzada de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Lo siento. No debí haber preguntado.-

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada. Además, es algo que ya he superado, aun cuando no haya sido fácil.-

Las chicas solo bajaron su mirada con pesar. Imaginando lo duro que sería para una niña de a lo mucho, 12 años, haber perdido a sus padres.

-No se pongan tristes. A pesar de todo, estoy bien y sigo adelante.-

Tamao enjugó una lágrima mientras decía. -En verdad eres muy valiente.-

-Además, no vine sola a este país. Tengo a un acompañante que me cuida y me protege, solo que no pudo venir conmigo en este momento, pero tal vez después, salgamos a pasear los dos y podremos jugar por un largo rato.-

-Eso me da mucho gusto. Se que podrás superar cualquier reto, Il… Il… Perdón. No puedo decir bien tú nombre.- Se disculpó Pilika inocentemente.

-Jijijiji. Ustedes me parecen muy simpáticas y agradables, así que pueden llamarme Ilya.-

-¡SIIIIIII! Ilya-chan es más fácil de decir.-

-Pilika, le hubieras preguntado si estaba bien decirle chan.- reclamó Tamao con un suave susurro.

-Pero a mi me agrada como se escucha Ilya-chan. También me puedes llamar así, Tamao-chan.-

Tamao se sonrojó un poco y agradeció la amabilidad de Ilya. En ese momento fue cuando sonó su celular. Era Anna.

-¿Dónde están? Ya es tarde y pronto será hora de comer. Vuelvan de una vez.-

-De acuerdo, señorita Anna. Enseguida volvemos.- Luego de que terminó su llamada, Tamao se dirigió a Ilya.

-Lo sentimos, Ilya-chan. Tenemos que regresar ya a nuestro hotel. Espero volver a verte pronto.- se volvió hacia Pilika para decirle. -Ya hay que regresar. Nos están esperando.-

-Vaaaaaaaaya. Y con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando.- Pilika hizo un pucherito para luego dirigirse también a la pequeña niña de cabellera plateada.

-Ilya-chan, ha sido un gusto conocerte y también espero que nos veamos de nuevo alguna vez.-

-Yo también lo espero, Pilika-chan y Tamao-chan. Será muy divertido jugar con ustedes. Hasta pronto y cuídense mucho, amigas. Bye byeeee.- fue como se despidió Ilya mientras se iba corriendo alegremente.

-Bueno, Tamao, no hagamos esperar más a Anna o no tengo idea de que pasará.-

La chica de cabellera rosada asintió a la afirmación de Pilika con un leve escalofrío y ambas iniciaron su camino de regreso.

-Por cierto.- Era la voz de Ilya que se había detenido de repente.

-Yo que ustedes, no saldría por la noche. Esta ciudad puede ser muy peligrosa para los que no tienen cuidado y la verdad, sería muy lamentable que algo les pasara.-

Tamao y Pilika quedaron sorprendidas al punto de quedarse paralizadas luego de escuchar las palabras de Ilya que se marchó una vez terminó de hablar. Algo en ello les había dado escalofrío. Posiblemente era por el tono tan inocente que a la vez, cargaba una sensación de amenaza muy profunda, o porque su mirada por algún motivo parecía ser muy diferente a la de una chica de 12 años.

-Por un momento… Ilya-chan me dio miedo.-

-A mi también, Pilika. Además… ahora que pongo más atención, siento que hay algo raro en su presencia, aunque no se que es con exactitud.-

Finalmente, las chicas iniciaron con su regreso al hotel, un tanto preocupadas por la extraña advertencia de Ilya. Por un momento Tamao pensó que quizás ella estaría involucrada en los extraños sucesos en Fuyuki, pero pensándolo bien, le pareció imposible. Por otro lado, ella misma se había involucrado en la batalla de shamanes antes de cumplir los 14, por lo que no era algo tan descabellado. Ya habría tiempo de ver si estaba en lo correcto o no.

* * *

Al llegar al hotel, ya los chicos habían terminado su entrenamiento y estaban descansando. No había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que se pueda contar por fuera de lo normal el que Ryu haya rodado por las escaleras un par de veces y que Len haya estado a punto de ahogar a Horo en tres ocasiones cuando entrenaban en la piscina. Mientras comían, Tamao y Pilika les contaron de todos los lugares que conocieron en Fuyuki, por lo que todos pensaron en que si todo salía bien, podrían pasar uno o dos días disfrutando de la ciudad. Las chicas ya habían quedado de acuerdo en hablar a solas con Anna lo referente a Ilya. Manta, por su parte, ya había recibido una respuesta de Lyserg sobre Gae Bolg.

-¿Y que es lo que Lyserg sabe sobre esa lanza?- inquirió Len.

-Dice que parte de lo que dice la leyenda es cierto. Si es la lanza del héroe Cúchulain, pero lo que no es de conocimiento público es el poder de la lanza en si.- Todos prestaban atención a Manta.

-Lo que Lyserg pudo averiguar no fue mucho. Tuvo que recurrir a algunos contactos suyos y no fueron muy cooperativos. Para resumir lo que mandó Lyserg, Gae Bolg es una lanza que tiene una maldición que se activa al invocar su nombre en batalla. Al hacer eso, la lanza hace una reversión en la causalidad de forma que…-

-A ver. Explícame a que te refieres con eso de reverso de la causa… casua… como se diga.- preguntó Horo para recibir como primera respuesta un golpe de parte de Len.

-Quiere decir que lo que era la causa ahora es el efecto y viceversa, cerebro de hielo. Continua, Manta.-

-De acuerdo. Como Len ya lo dijo, reversión de la causalidad significa que el efecto se vuelve la causa, y en el caso de Gae Bolg, quiere decir que el corazón del rival siendo perforado es la causa… y arrojar o atacar con la lanza se vuelve el efecto.- De repente, Manta, Len, Amidamaru, Bason y sobre todo, Anna sienten un vacío en su pecho.

-¿Y eso que significa, Manta?- es Yoh quien pregunta ahora.

-Significa… que al invocar el nombre… de la lanza… el corazón del oponente ya ha… sido atravesado… La acción del ataque… es solo una formalidad…-

Sobra decir que Ryu, Horo, Pilika, Tamao y los demás espíritus, entendieron realmente que Yoh pudo haber muerto si esa batalla hubiese durado un poco más. Eso le explicó a Tamao porque por un momento dejo de ver el futuro cercano de Yoh y sintió terror. Yoh, por su parte, también quedó asombrado al entender finalmente las palabras de Lancer:

_"...y en verdad deberías agradecerle a mi patético amo el que sigas vivo aun. Nada de lo que hicieses te habría librado de la muerte. Nada."_

Claro que no tenía caso aumentar la defensa si el ataque ya te había acabado incluso antes de ser lanzado.

-Creo que eso significa que tendremos que ser más rápidos que Lancer para evitar que use esa maldición contra nosotros.- Fue la respuesta simple y lógica de Yoh.

Cualquier otro se habría asombrado de que Yoh no tuviese miedo de enfrentar a alguien que con solo una frase ya lo habría matado, pero el grupo ya conocía bastante bien a Yoh y sabía que incluso eso no lo asustaría. Eso les daba ánimos aunque si tenían algo de nervios, excepto Len. Lo que el sentía era el ansia de pelear. Ver que tan fuerte y rápido era para derrotar a su rival antes de que usara su carta de triunfo; una que al parecer nunca fallaba.

-¿Y que más dijo Lyserg sobre la lanza?- Inquirió Anna logrando disfrazar con éxito la breve angustia que sintió.

-Fue todo lo que pudo averiguar sobre ella. Y dice que tuvo que pedir algunos favores sobre eso. Nadie le quiso decir como poder salvarse de su poder y el único que habló al respecto le dijo que solo con buena suerte… muchísima buena suerte.-

Anna se vio tentada a sujetar a Manta y arrojarlo de un extremo a otro de su suite, pero eso no resolvería nada. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa…

-Lyserg me respondió desde el aeropuerto. Ya está de camino para acá.- Dijo Manta interrumpiendo brevemente el tren de pensamientos de la itako.

-Muy bien. Un miembro más en el equipo nos ayudará mucho. ¿Has sabido algo de Fausto?-

-No he sabido nada de el desde que salió de Alemania. Tal vez esté por llegar considerando que no hay tantas horas de diferencia entre un viaje de Inglaterra y uno de Alemania.- respondió Manta.

Anna asintió y de inmediato se dirigió a los demás. Ya sabía como se dividirían.

-Ahora les diré como se organizarán los patrullajes. Len y Horo-Horo irán a Miyama y se acercarán lo más que puedan al templo y al bosque. También vayan cerca de donde Ryu sintió esa variación de energía. Lo harán en pareja, así que ni se les ocurra dividirse.-

Horo ya iba a protestar, pero Pilika le cubrió la boca con la mano para que se quedara bien calladito.

-Ryu, por su parte, irá a la parte norte de Shinto y mantendrá vigilado el parque por si algo inusual llegase a suceder allí.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, aunque aun quedaba la duda de porque Anna no había nombrado a Yoh aun.

-Por último, Yoh irá nuevamente al cementerio. Anoche no pudo llegar por su batalla y aun hay que investigar ese sitio y para estar segura de que lo hará, yo iré con el.-

-¿QUÉ?- Fue lo que todos gritaron al unísono ante la declaración de la itako.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, Anna?-

-Desde luego. Esta vez quiero estar en el frente y estar atenta a cualquier indicio que pudiera escaparse de tú observación. Además, no irás a contradecirme. ¿O si?-

-No, no, Annita, pero si llegamos a vernos involucrados en alguna batalla, podría ser muy peligroso…-

-Se defenderme sola, Yoh. No olvides que estoy muy lejos de ser una damisela indefensa que necesita ser rescatada.- Anna tenía un muy buen punto allí.

-En ese caso, permítame acompañarles, Anna-sama. No estaría de más que contaran con mi ayuda.-

-No en esta ocasión, Ryu. Necesito que investigues ese parque. Además, si llegásemos a encontrarnos con Lancer o si apareciese algún otro enemigo, quiero contar con el factor sorpresa y ese factor serás tú. Mantente alerta y si notas algo inusual, ven de inmediato.-

-Entendido, Anna-sama.- Dijo Ryu con un vigor muy renovado. Len estaba molesto ya que no le hacía gracia tener a Horo a su lado todo el tiempo, sobre todo que el esperaba encontrarse con Lancer y no sería lo mismo luchar contra el solo que si el cabeza de cepillo estuviese a su lado.

-Tamao, sigue vigilándonos como ayer. Manta, en caso de que Lyserg llegue mientras estamos fuera, que localice nuestras posiciones exactas y envíalo a donde esté Ryu.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Ahora descansemos un poco en lo que llega la hora. Debemos estar preparados y podría ser una noche larga.- Afirmó Anna con una mirada decidida.

Los últimos momentos de la tarde se los pasaron en sus habitaciones. Horo y Ryu viendo tele, Manta en su computadora revisando más información de Fuyuki, Len tratando de meditar, pero sentía mucha impaciencia como para que lograra siquiera entrecerrar sus ojos. Yoh solo miraba por la ventana pensativo. En parte le daba gusto que Anna fuera con el, aunque le preocupaba mucho que Lancer se apareciera y se decidiera por atacarla a ella con esa lanza mortal. Curiosamente, también sentía que si luchara de nuevo contra Lancer, sería muy divertido e interesante. No todos los días se pelea en contra de un héroe de la mitología, ni se diga si viene de un país muy lejano. Las chicas se fueron a su propia suite para también descansar un poco. Aun no habían hablado con Anna de su encuentro con Ilya, más quedaron de acuerdo en que en cuanto regresaran del patrullaje, se lo contarían. Por último, Anna se había quedado sola de momento en su suite. Meditaba como preparación a la salida de esta noche, preparada para ayudar a Yoh en lo que fuera, y quizás… solo quizás… tener un momento a solas para conversar con el sin testigos o interrupciones.

Finalmente llegó el momento y para cuando dieron las 9, los grupos se fueron hacia las áreas que habrían de cubrir. Manta recibió un mensaje de Lyserg de que llegaría quizás cerca de medianoche debido a un imprevisto con el tren, cosa que les avisó a los demás por celular. Así, Ryu ya había partido rumbo al puerto, Yoh y Anna hacia el cementerio de Shinto, mientras que Horo y Len fueron hacia el puente con rumbo a Miyama.

* * *

Len y Horo recorrían con calma las calles. La idea era ir primero al bosque y ver cuanto podían adentrarse en el, luego, irían al templo y buscarían una manera de entrar, y por último, irían a la zona donde Ryu sintió esa energía. Desde luego, era un plan de Len y por supuesto, Horo ya estaba protestando por ello.

-Mejor vamos primero a donde fue Ryu y de allí ya vamos al templo y al bosque.-

-Ya sabemos que puede haber enemigos en el bosque y en el templo. Es mejor hacer un reconocimiento allí y luego ir a donde quizás no haya nada. Conociendo a Ryu, no hallaremos nada allí.-

-Lo que pasa es que tú ya quieres encontrar con quien pelear. Si bien que te conozco, tiburoncín.-

-Y bien que se que eres todo un cobarde, Hoto-Hoto.-

-¡¿Otra vez con lo de Hoto-Hoto! Te voy a dar una lección de buenos modales.-

Len se preparaba para una pequeña escaramuza con Horo, cuando pudo notar que a lo lejos, una figura se desplazaba velozmente. Parecía un borrón. Solo pudo distinguir una cosa de esa figura: la inconfundible forma de una lanza.

-BASON.-

-SI.-

Y sin decir más, Len dio un tremendo salto y se dirigió a interceptarlo a toda velocidad. Horo-Horo hubiera querido alcanzarlo, pero Len salió demasiado rápido para intentar igualar su ritmo.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH. COMO ME DESESPERA EL CABEZA DE TIBURÓN.- A Horo solo le quedó ir a alcanzarlo, pero aun con la ayuda de Kororo, le tomaría bastantes minutos.

Len iba corriendo tan rápido como era posible, pero no podía alcanzar a lo que al parecer, era Lancer. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Len no desapareció. Todo indicaba que Lancer iba rumbo a la zona que Ryu había señalado como sospechosa.

-Parece que después de todo, el aspirante a Elvis hizo un descubrimiento útil.- Len estaba muy ansioso de alcanzar a Lancer y dejar en claro quien era el mejor guerrero en el arte de la lanza, y de paso, demostrar que era un shaman mas fuerte que Yoh.

-¿Cree que esto sea buena idea, Bocchama? Ese sujeto es muy peligroso y si usa esa maldición, no habrá salida.-

-No seas ridículo, Bason. Ese tipo no tendrá oportunidad contra mí. Soy mucho más rápido que Yoh y menos confiado. Antes de que pueda hacer un solo sonido, ya lo tendré derrotado.-

Len iba a toda velocidad brincando sobre muros y tejados, pero no pudo seguirle el ritmo a Lancer. Iba muy atrás. Fue entonces que sintió la inconfundible sensación de dos fuerzas chocando. Había iniciado una batalla y Len estaba seguro que uno de los que peleaban era Lancer. Algo se lo decía. Eso solo lo puso aun más ansioso y apretó el paso. Ya estando cerca de llegar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, Len la sintió de nuevo. La sensación de ser observado… la misma que había vivido ayer. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, pues tuvo que frenar y retroceder de un salto. En donde Len había estado hace unos instantes ahora había lo que al parecer, eran flechas.

-Eres un tipo bastante escurridizo, pero debo reconocer que eres hábil. Pudiste percibirme y evitaste mi ataque. También ayer notaste que te observaba y te pusiste fuera de mi alcance. Muy astuto.-

Len observo con detenimiento a su nuevo oponente. Era alto, llevaba puesta una indumentaria roja que para un ojo poco observador, parecería una gabardina. Debajo llevaba una prenda de color negro con marcas grabadas en ella, pero aun con estas extrañas ropas, su rasgo mas notorio era su cabellera blanca, la cual enmarcaba un rostro serio que parecía haber sido testigo de innumerables batallas.

-No se quien seas, pero no permitiré que te pongas en mi camino. -¡Bason, adelante!-

-Si.- En instantes, Len ya estaba con su oversoul lista en Hou Rai Ken.

-Así que eres un shaman. Hacía tiempo que no veía uno. Será algo interesante.-

A Len le molestó mucho la confiada sonrisa que su rival había puesto, así que de inmediato se arrojó al ataque. Mientras avanzaba, esquivaba las rondas que su rival le disparaba. Otras eran rechazadas por el. Finalmente acortó distancia… un hueco en la defensa de su rival…

CLANG

Len se sorprendió. Su ataque había sido bloqueado por su enemigo, que no tenía ya un arco, sino dos espadas que eran idénticas, salvo por el hecho de que una era blanca y la otra, negra; ambas con el símbolo del ying y el yang grabado en ellas. Al verlas, Len quedó sorprendido. Esas espadas estaban perdidas. Se suponía que no existiesen.

-¿De donde sacaste esas espadas? ¡Responde, cretino!-

-Así que las conoces, niño.-

-No hay forma de que no reconociese las espadas Kanshou y Bakuya. Dime quien eres y donde las conseguiste.-

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo.-

CLANG

Un nuevo choque de espadas. Len había sido muy veloz, pero nada que su oponente no pudiese detener con solo la mano derecha en la que empuñaba a Bakuya. Len tuvo que retroceder para esquivar el golpe de Kanshou en la mano izquierda, luego bloqueó un nuevo golpe de Bakuya. Estaba en completa desventaja en cuanto a agilidad. Len mantenía su postura lo mejor que podía, pero hasta este momento estaba aun a la defensiva.

"_Este sujeto es muy ágil. Aun no logro pasar a la ofensiva, pero verá que no soy presa fácil."_

Len buscó un breve instante para relajar su mente, Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para poder encontrar una ligera abertura y contraatacar. Dio un ligero salto a su espalda y en cuanto aterrizó, Len atacó.

-¡Toh-Gen-Kyoh!-

Inmediatamente aparecieron toda clase de armas punzo cortantes brotando del suelo, paredes, cualquier superficie… como si fueran una ola letal avanzando velozmente hacia donde estaba su rival, el cual esquivó el ataque dando un salto lateral. Allí estaba la apertura que Len necesitaba.

"_AHORA_**."**

El se lanzó al frente con su oversoul atacando el punto que consideró más vulnerable, es decir, el abdomen, usando un veloz movimiento de cuchillada.

CLANG

Un nuevo choque de armas. El ataque de Len debió haber tenido éxito. Se suponía que al atacar a esa velocidad a un enemigo que empleaba espadas gemelas, solo podría bloquearlo cruzando ambas espadas en el punto de impacto, lo que inevitablemente llevaría a que el enemigo saldría despedido hacía atrás por la inercia del ataque, o bien, rompería la defensa del enemigo y provocaría una herida muy grave… pero nada de eso pasó. El guerrero de cabellera blanca interceptó el ataque con sus espadas mientras esquivaba el ataque a una velocidad increíble. Luego, aprovechando el impulso del impacto, dio un giro que le sirvió para tomar fuerza y darle una feroz patada en el costado a Len, por lo que este salió volando como 10 metros hasta estrellarse en una pared.

-Nunca… espere eso…- Dijo Len al levantarse del suelo y aun con el dolor que ya sentía, regresó de un salto a la parte alta de un muro para seguir la lucha. Al menos podría ganar ahora, pensaba Len. Logró notar que Kanshou y Bakuya se habían deshecho, sin que Len se extrañara por ello. Más bien, el que hubiese sido capaz de destruir dos espadas legendarias con la fuerza de su oversoul lo llenaba de orgullo y confianza. Ahora solo tendría que esquivar algunos ataques antes de acabarlo. Estaba muy tentado de usar una de sus mejores técnicas, pero no lo haría. ¿Por qué emplear sus mejores movimientos contra un sujeto que sí, era muy hábil, pero que en realidad había gozado de una buena suerte que se le terminaba al fin? Además, lo necesitaba vivo para poder interrogarlo.

-Veo que aun quieres pelear, niño.-

-Claro. No pienses que me vencerás.-

-Supongo que si quiero respuestas, tendré que castigarte un poco más.-

-Me robaste las palabras, payaso.-

-Dime que haces aquí. Cuales son tus intenciones, shaman.-

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo. Están pasando muchas cosas extrañas en esta ciudad y algo me dice que tienes que ver mucho con ello. Tú y tú amiguito Lancer.-

-Así que te has enfrentado con Lancer…-

-No aun, pero un amigo mío si. Con ese nombre, me recuerda la pieza de algún juego de mesa patético. Algo me dice que tú nombre es igual de ridículo. ¿Arlequín, quizás?-

-En realidad, es Archer.-

-Me has hecho parecer un tonto, pero ahora que destrocé tus armas, acabaré contigo de una vez. Me las pagarás.-

Archer pensaba responderle a Len, pero entonces percibió que una pequeña batalla que se libraba cerca de allí había concluido. El tiempo de jugar había terminado.

-Fue un buen entretenimiento jugar contigo, niño, pero ya no tengo tiempo que perder como para seguir luchando con un chico inmaduro ansioso por pelear.-

La mirada de Archer se tornó muy seria. La expresión de un guerrero con mucha experiencia que ha peleado por más tiempo del que uno se imagina.

Len se enfureció por la actitud desdeñosa de Archer. Viéndolo como a un niño… no… como a un estorbo, una basura. _"Al demonio con los testigos. Voy a acabar con ese sujeto usando todo mi poder"_

Len se iba a preparar para usar su mejor movimiento, pero entonces vio como en las manos de Archer se reunía una energía. Esa energía tomó forma y Len vio como se formaban nuevamente Kanshou y Bakuya. No podía creer lo que veía. Fue una distracción de un segundo a lo mucho, pero contra Archer, ese segundo significó todo. Len nunca vio cuando Archer dejó su posición, solo pudo verlo cuando lo tenía frente a el. Por puro instinto se cubrió y solo eso evitó que quedara muerto en el acto.

CRASH

El cuerpo de Len impactó el suelo de una manera brutal. Su oversoul quedó desecha de inmediato y Hou Rai Ken salió despedida bastante lejos de el. Len aun estaba consciente, pero no podía moverse, mucho menos usar algo de su poder.

-Tus buenos reflejos salvaron tú vida, niño. Significa que podré conseguir las respuestas que quiero, pero ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer.- y sin decir más, Archer salió de allí a toda velocidad.

Len se sentía humillado. Ese tipo… ese Archer solo estuvo jugando con el. No… no fue tanto un juego. Archer nunca actuó como si jugara con el. Significaba que el estaba en un nivel completamente distinto, lo suficiente para no luchar en serio y aun así mantenerlo a raya, pero es obvio que algo pasó que llevó a Archer a tomarse la lucha en serio y como resultado, fue vencido y sobrevivió de milagro. Estaba furioso con ese Archer, pero sobre todo consigo mismo. Había permitido que sus emociones lo dominaran. También se había permitido un instante de distracción y el sabía muy bien que esa clase de errores pueden costar la vida, que es lo que habría perdido si no hubiese bloqueado el ataque. Solo había una salida. Tenía que ser mucho mejor. Tenía que mejorar su oversoul para que fuese adecuado para este nuevo campo de batalla que al parecer, estaría lleno de enemigos muy poderosos.

-¡LEN!- Fue el grito de Horo-Horo que logró llegar a donde estaba Len.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Len?-

-Como… se te… ocurre pregun… tarme eso… bobo.-

-El que me digas eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero te dejaron hecho papilla. ¿Acaso fue ese tipo Lancer?-

-No.- fue la respuesta de Len. -Luché con… otro… sujeto… se llama… Archer… Es muy fuerte… Habrá que… pensar algo…- Len ya no pudo decir más porque se desmayó.

-Grandioso. Eso pasó por no estar juntos, pero no tiene caso reclamarle si está noqueado. Mejor lo llevo al hotel para que descanse. Ya luego le diré sus verdades. Bason, en el camino cuéntame todo.-

-Si, Horo-Horo dono.-

Kororo logró recuperar a Hou Rai Ken y se la dio a Horo, que levantó a Len y lo apoyó en su hombro para llevarlo de vuelta al hotel. En el camino, pensaba en como todo parecía complicarse. Estaban apareciendo enemigos muy fuertes y apenas habían encontrado a dos en la forma de Lancer y Archer. Probablemente había algunos más sueltos aun y tal vez fueran aun más fuertes, por lo que habría que entrenar muy duro para poder enfrentarlos.

-Y esto solo en la segunda noche.-

Y con ese pensamiento, Horo se encamino de vuelta al hotel esperando que Fausto se les uniera pronto, sin saber que algunas calles más adelante en la dirección a donde Archer se había marchado, también sucedía algo importante.

Continuará…

Y aquí está al fin el segundo capítulo. Les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero aparte de asegurarme de que el capítulo quedara lo mejor posible, el trabajo se puso algo duro. Agradezco a todos los que han leído y leen esta historia, Estoy al tanto de los que han entrado y es bueno saber que han sido bastantes. También he leído los reviews que me han llegado y seguiré haciéndolo ya que su opinión es muy importante.

El grupo de Yoh ha iniciado a moverse y ya vimos como Len cayó en las manos de Archer. Len se confió y nunca sospechó el verdadero alcance de la fuerza de su rival, y eso que aun falta para que Archer muestre de lo que en verdad es capaz. El porque Len reconoció a Kanshou y Bakuya es porque esas espadas habrían sido forjadas por Gan Jiang, un herrero que en realidad existió durante la etapa de la historia china conocido como periodo de primavera y otoño. Como la familia Tao debe conocer varias tradiciones, no me pareció descabellado que hubiera oido hablar de ellas o hasta haberlas visto en algún dibujo. Por otra parte también vimos que Tamao y Pilika ya se encontraron con Ilya y tuvieron una pequeña probadita de su personalidad. Posiblemente los chicos se lleguen a encontrar a Ilya después, aunque cuando pase vendrá acompañada de su enorme guardián.

Para el próximo capítulo aparecerán ya Shirou, Rin y desde luego, Saber. Shirou conocerá lo esencial de la guerra del Santo Grial y tendrá junto con Rin y Saber su pequeño encuentro con Ilya. También llegarán a Fuyuki Lyserg, Jeanne y Marco, cada quien por su lado, mientras que Yoh y Anna tendrán algo de tiempo de calidad a solas, aunque serán interrumpidos. El quien y el como se quedan de sorpresa. Esto y mucho más es lo que los espera en el próximo capítulo que espero tener en alrededor de semana y media o dos semanas, si el trabajo no complica las cosas. Hasta entonces pásenselo bien y échenle ganas a todo lo que hagan.


	3. La primera noche de la gran guerra

Capítulo 3

La vida puede ser algo lleno de dichas y alegrías, también puede enseñarnos valiosas lecciones a través de la experiencia, pero muchas otras veces la vida es muy dura y llegamos a sentir que solo está llena de pruebas y dificultades.

Alguien que sin duda podría dar fe de ello es Shirou Emiya. Uno de los primeros recuerdos de su vida fue estar en medio del feroz incendio que devoró a Fuyuki. Las flamas danzar, los cuerpos de aquellos que ya habían perecido y los de aquellos que aun estaban por perecer. El mismo estaba seguro que moriría allí, cuando alguien se encargó de rescatarlo. Gracias a esa persona, el fue el único sobreviviente del incendio de Fuyuki.

El nombre de quien lo había rescatado era Kiritsugu Emiya, que poco después le ofreció ser su hijo adoptivo. Algún tiempo después, Kiritsugu reveló a Shirou que era un hechicero, y después de muchas súplicas, Shirou lo convenció para que fuera su maestro. 5 años después del incendio, Kiritsugu falleció con lo que Shirou se quedó solo. Para ese momento había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre adoptivo y convertirse en un héroe; uno que podría salvar a todo mundo. No solo era una forma de seguir lo que había sido el ideal de su padre, sino también una forma de buscarle sentido a su vida; de buscar expiación por el hecho de seguir vivo.

¿Por qué sobreviví cuando otros tantos no pudieron? ¿Acaso merezco estar vivo cuando a los demás se les negó esa oportunidad?

Preguntas como esta recorrían su mente regularmente. Combinando esta sensación a su ideal resultaba en que Shirou estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por los demás sin importarle su integridad física o incluso su propia vida. Hasta llegó a ganarse el título de falso conserje de la preparatoria Homurabara debido a que hasta hacía algunas reparaciones en la institución, ya que Shirou opinaba que debía auxiliar a los demás en cualquier forma posible. Aun así, no le iba tan mal. Había pasado estos años llevando una vida normal, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y era bastante bueno en la cocina. Definitivamente parecía que las cosas hubiesen mejorado para Shirou, aunque su vida nuevamente dio un giro en esa noche fatídica.

Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en colocar a Shirou en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Solo a el le habría tocado quedarse tarde en la escuela. Solo el habría visto como un sujeto vestido con un traje azul y una lanza peleaba contra uno vestido con una gabardina roja y con un par de espadas. Solo el pudo tener la mala suerte de pisar una rama y que lo descubrieran y definitivamente solo el pudo haber sido encontrado por el sujeto de la lanza, que acuchilló su corazón sin mayor ceremonia. El había muerto, o mejor dicho, debió haber muerto.

Despertó más tarde y su herida ya había sanado, pero Shirou no lo podía creer. Sabía que esa herida era mortal y sin embargo, estaba allí, vivo. Con el agujero en su ropa a la altura de su pecho y la mancha de sangre ya seca como prueba de su herida. Al parecer, alguien lo había salvado de nuevo. Aun cuando Shirou no es precisamente la persona mas preocupada por su propio ser, tampoco iba a quejarse de seguir vivo, así que partió de vuelta a su casa tan rápido como pudo. Algo le decía que si ese tipo se enteraba que aun seguía vivo, iría tras el. Desafortunadamente para Shirou, no hubo error en esa suposición.

Lancer había seguido a Shirou hasta su casa para terminar lo que había iniciado. Le había atravesado el corazón al chico. ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera respirando aun? Eso tenía muy molesto a Lancer. Eso y que su pelea de ayer con ese chico extraño que iba acompañado por el espíritu de un samurai fuera interrumpida por su patético amo. Además, la que estaba librando con Archer tampoco llegó a su final y fue por culpa de ese chico. Esta vez se aseguraría de matarlo.

CLANG

Shirou había bloqueado el primer ataque de Lancer usando como arma un tubo de metal en el que usó su único talento mágico: Reforzamiento. Básicamente, le permitía analizar la estructura del objeto que tenía en su poder y fortalecerla. Algo aun muy básico pero que estaba demostrando su utilidad.

-Vaya. Interesante movimiento, chico. Bloquear mi arma con un tubo. Supongo que eres un hechicero entonces.- Afirmó Lancer. Shirou no respondió pues estaba muy concentrado en pensar como contraatacar… si es que eso llegaba a ser posible.

-Al menos parece que esta vez si me divertiré.- y Lancer reanudó su ataque. Shirou resistía como podía los veloces ataques de Lancer, pero en realidad esos ataques, aunque eran veloces, no llevaban demasiada fuerza. Lancer solo jugaba. Si el quisiera, podría haber matado a Shirou desde el primer momento, aun sin usar el poder de su Gae Bolg, pero Lancer quería pelear. Sus batallas anteriores habían sido interrumpidas. Esta vez eso no pasaría.

-Nada mal, niño. Veamos como bloqueas este.-

CLANG

Lancer dio un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para mandar a Shirou al suelo. Fue en ese momento que Shirou encontró una oportunidad. Un pequeño hueco.

-¡No me tomes a la ligera!- Fue el grito de batalla de Shirou cuando contraatacó.

"_Si. Puedo hacerlo. De alguna forma creo que puedo vencerlo."_

Shirou pensó tener una ventaja, una que no pensaba desperdiciar.

"_¡AHORA!"_

No dudó en ir al ataque tan rápido como podía. Era ganar o morir. Mantuvo a Lancer dentro de su rango visual todo el tiempo… al menos hasta que Lancer desapareció de su vista, apareciendo nuevamente justo frente a el para darle una patada realmente salvaje que mandó a Shirou hasta el interior de la pequeña bodega que usaba como taller.

Todo indicaba que era el fin. El cuerpo de Shirou estaba brutalmente adolorido y se encontraba desarmado. Solo quedaba esperar a que Lancer le diera el golpe final y esta vez no habría quien lo salvara.

"_Maldición. No quiero terminar así."_

-Fue una buena lucha, chico. No estuviste tan mal, pero aun eres inexperto. Pensar que pudiste haber sido el séptimo amo… pero bueno, es hora de terminar con esto. Quien lo diría. Mataré dos veces a la misma persona.- Dicho eso, Lancer se acercó, listo para matar a Shirou que no dejaba de pensar en que no quería morir.

Si. La vida es muy dura y no siempre tiene un final feliz.

"_No quiero morir así."_

Pero a veces…

"_No a manos de un sujeto así."_

… cuando parece que la vida te cierra todas las puertas…

"_NO MORIRE AUN."_

… también te abre una ventana.

Una fuerte y brillante luz llenó la bodega por completo. Dentro de la luz empezó a materializarse lo que Shirou, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron, podría haber descrito como una aparición angelical. Una figura que llevaba puesta una armadura resplandeciente. Bajo la armadura llevaba lo que parecía un largo y esplendido vestido azul con bordes dorados. Su cabello también parecía ser dorado, aun cuando era corto, mientras que sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas. Sin duda era una mujer de gran porte que inspiraba respeto. Una vez que esa luz se disipó, ella cargó contra Lancer inmediatamente. Este solo pudo bloquear el golpe y aun así, salió despedido fuera de la cabaña. Una vez hecho eso, volvió su mirada al joven mal herido que yacía a sus pies y le habló con una voz serena a la vez que firme.

-Servant Saber. He escuchado tú invocación y he venido en respuesta.-

Shirou solo podía contemplar a la hermosa y enigmática guerrera que acababa de salvarle la vida.

-Pregunto… ¿Eres mi amo?-

El seguía mudo mientras su cerebro procesaba las imágenes que acababa de captar. Por fin pudo articular algunas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿A… amo? ¿Cómo que amo?-

-Por favor, dame una orden.- Nuevamente la voz suave pero regia de Saber se hacía presente. Fue cuando Shirou notó por primera vez en su mano izquierda las marcas que habían aparecido en ella. Rojas y brillantes que refulgían en la oscuridad.

-A partir de este momento mi espada estará contigo y tú destino estará conmigo.- dijo Saber como si fuese una especie de juramento. -Ahora el contrato está completo.-

Shirou aun no parecía comprender mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Más bien, nada.

-¿Contrato? ¿De que contrato hablas?- reclamó Shirou pero sus palabras ya no fueron escuchadas pues Saber ya había salido de la bodega a toda velocidad para pelear con Lancer.

El instinto de Shirou le decía que fuera a detenerla. Ese sujeto de la lanza era un ser despiadado, ágil y muy fuerte. Ella no tendría oportunidad de enfrentarse a el. Tenía que detenerla y salvarla del inminente peligro. En cuanto Shirou pudo asomarse a su jardín, quedo impactado por la sorpresiva escena ante sus ojos. Saber y Lancer intercambiaban golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. Lancer lanzaba un movimiento y Saber lo bloqueaba para luego, contraatacar inmediatamente. Poco a poco, Saber puso a Lancer a la defensiva y este era el que bloqueaba los feroces y veloces ataques de la chica de cabellera dorada, la cual no tenía la menor abertura en su defensa. Fue cuando Shirou notó que ella estaba usando un arma. Difícilmente podía saber si era una espada u otra cosa ya que el arma de Saber era invisible. Cada golpe era acompañado con un fuerte destello, pero aun nada que pudiese servir para que Lancer conociera exactamente que tipo de arma era. Lo único que pudo deducir es que cada golpe estaba siendo fortalecido con maná para lograr una mayor efectividad., pero eso no inmutó a Lancer.

-No me subestimes, bruja. El que mantengas oculta tú arma no te da ventaja alguna.-

Lancer tomó la iniciativa luego del último bloqueo e inició con una lluvia de ataques con Gae Bolg que si hubiesen sido dirigidos a algún otro oponente o incluso al chico de anoche, lo habrían sacado de balance y dejado listo para el golpe de gracia, pero para Saber no significaban gran cosa. Rechazó y bloqueó cada golpe sin retroceder un solo centímetro. En el último momento ella dio un golpe de contraataque que aunque fue bloqueado por Lancer, lo hizo retroceder varios metros. Aunque Lancer estaba algo molesto por no llevar la ventaja, si estaba bastante emocionado, sobre todo porque ya tenía idea de quien era su rival.

-Por la forma en que has estado luchando, parece que usas una espada. Jejeje. Quien lo diría. Si se trata nada menos que de la más sobresaliente de las clases de Servants: la clase Saber.- Ella solo mantenía fija su mirada sobre Lancer sin romper su postura en lo absoluto.

-Te propongo algo. En vista de que tú Master es solo un novato, seré misericordioso, los dejaré en paz por ahora y podremos terminar esto la próxima vez. ¿Qué tal?-

-Entre Servants no hay una próxima vez.- fue la respuesta de Saber.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso… ¡Te destrozaré el corazón en este momento!-

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo el ataque, pero esta vez Lancer no pensaba esperar una abertura. Esta vez, sería por completo a matar.

-¡Gae Bolg!-

Ni Saber ni Shirou, que observaba la pelea en total sorpresa, pudieron imaginar lo que pasó entonces. Saber ya había notado que el ataque iba dirigido a sus pies, quizás para sacarla de balance y que Lancer tuviera una forma de romper su postura, pero entonces la lanza cambió su curso. Como un relámpago rojo la lanza se dirigió directamente al corazón de Saber. Después de todo, el ataque solo era un complemento ya que debido al poder de Gae Bolg, el corazón de Saber ya había sido atravesado.

CRASH

El sonido de metal siendo perforado. Lancer pudo ver que la armadura de su rival estaba rota a la altura de su pecho y sangraba. El parecía complacido cuando arrancó a Gae Bolg del pecho de Saber, aunque esa complacencia pronto se desvaneció ya que ella no cayó muerta, sino que se mantuvo de pie. Su sangrado tampoco era tan profuso como se supone que debería ser cuando el corazón ha sido perforado de esa forma, aunque definitivamente si era una herida de cierta consideración por la forma en que ella sujetaba su pecho.

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso? Como diablos esquivaste mi Gae Bolg. ¡Nunca falla!-

-Gae Bolg.- Dijo sin emoción Saber. -Si esa es tú arma, ya conozco tú verdadera identidad, sabueso de Ulster.-

-Rayos. Normalmente debería asegurarme de matarte por haber averiguado mi identidad…- respondió Lancer, que hizo una breve pausa y luego prosiguió. -… pero desafortunadamente, tengo que marcharme. No me agrada la idea, pero el cobarde de mi Master acaba de ordenarme que me retire ya que sobreviviste a mi ataque y conoces mi identidad. Desafortunadamente, la orden de un Master tiene prioridad por desagradable que sea, pero si quieres seguirme, adelante. Así tendré la excusa perfecta para matarte.-

Dicho eso, Lancer dio un salto hacia la barda de la propiedad de Shirou y escapó. Saber trató de seguirlo, pero el dolor en su pecho le impidió dar un salto e iniciar la persecución.

Hasta ese momento fue que Shirou reaccionó y fue corriendo a donde estaba Saber. Ya estaba pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarla, pero al llegar con ella, notó que su armadura ya lucía como si nada hubiese pasado y el sangrado se había detenido. Shirou solo podía pensar que eso era obra de algún tipo de hechicería, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Si había algún momento para hacer preguntas, era este.

-Y pues… ¿Quién eres?-

Shirou recordó que ella ya se había presentado. Era el momento de hacer preguntas aunque no necesariamente tenían que ser inteligentes.

-Ya lo había dicho. Soy la Servant Saber. Los hechizos de mando que tienes en tú mano son prueba de ello.-

-¿Servant Saber?-

-Así es. Puedes llamarme Saber.- fue su calmada respuesta.

Shirou logró enfocar su mente y reordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Creo que empecé con el pie izquierdo. Mucho gusto. Soy Shirou Emiya y la verdad, si tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, empezando por saber a que te refieres con hechizos de mando.-

-Son la prueba de nuestro contrato, amo. Puedes usarlos para darme una orden que yo tendré que obedecer de una manera absoluta.-

-Creo que entiendo, pero por favor, preferiría que no me llames amo. No me gusta como suena.-

-Es cierto. Master es más adecuado y hace mejor la distinción de nuestro contrato.-

-Tampoco Master. No quiero sentir como si fuera tú dueño.-

-Bien. Entonces te llamaré Shirou… Si, eso me gusta más.-

Esa respuesta dejó a Shirou sin habla nuevamente. Pensaba que mas preguntar cuando notó que Saber se ponía en alerta.

-Se acercan enemigos.-

Fue todo lo que Saber dijo. Se puso en alerta y se movió velozmente hacia la barda, dio un salto por sobre ella para luego desaparecer. Shirou no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta para seguirla. No había recorrido un gran trecho cuando escuchó nuevamente el sonido de metal chocando furiosamente, por lo que apresuró su paso. Una vez que logró llegar a donde se originaba el sonido, vio que Saber estaba luchando con un sujeto que usaba dos espadas. El mismo sujeto que había peleado con Lancer en la escuela. Al acercarse más, notó que tras ese otro guerrero había una chica, y no cualquier chica, sino una que conocía bastante bien de su escuela.

"_¿Tohsaka?"_

No había error. Definitivamente esa chica era Rin Tohsaka, la chica más popular, admirada y hasta deseada de la preparatoria Homurabara.

-DETENTE, SABER.-

Ante el grito de Shirou, todos quedaron congelados en el acto, lo que aprovechó Archer para retroceder y ponerse al lado de Rin, aunque sin bajar la guardia un solo segundo. Aunque Saber hubiera preferido seguir luchando, Shirou dejó en claro que no atacara, al menos, no hasta tener una explicación.

Rin también estaba sorprendida. Lo que menos había imaginado luego de haberle salvado la vida a Shirou es que el terminara siendo un Master, pero todo indicaba que así era y además, que su Servant era nada menos que Saber. Allí fue cuando Shirou contó brevemente lo que había pasado y desde luego, reclamó saber que diablos estaba sucediendo. Rin le contó que todo esto era parte de un evento conocido como la guerra del Santo Grial. Una guerra donde hechiceros conocidos como Masters y apoyados por espíritus llamados Servants luchaban por obtener este objeto místico. Aunque esto satisfizo un poco las dudas de Shirou, aún exigía más información de lo que para el, era una locura.

-Pronto sabrás todo a detalle, Emiya-kun. Ahora te llevaré a donde se encuentra el mediador de esta guerra. Se llama Kotomine Kirei y el podrá responder tus preguntas. No vuelvas a esperar otro favor como este de mi parte.-

Luego de que Rin se aseguró de que Archer no atacaría tampoco, al menos por ahora, y de que Shirou le dio a Saber una especie de manta para ocultar su armadura de las miradas de los transeúntes, partieron rumbo a Shinto para ver a ese Kotomine Kirei a fin de que Shirou quedara formalmente registrado como Master y de paso, responder sus dudas.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en Miyama, Horo finalmente había regresado al hotel. Len seguía inconsciente así que Horo tuvo que idear un plan para evitar que los empleados del hotel hicieran preguntas. Le pidió a Bason que posesionara a Len para que moviera su cuerpo hasta el ascensor. Ya le había marcado a Pilika que estaría esperándolos para que entre los dos llevaran a Len a su suite. Pilika quedó sin habla al ver el estado de Len. Tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y los brazos, y ella suponía que habría varios más en el resto de su cuerpo. Entraron a la suite, llevaron a Len a su cama tan rápido como era posible hasta que finalmente lo dejaron recostado. En ningún momento dio señales de despertar.

-Como se te ocurrió dejarlo solo, hermano. Debiste haber estado con el. Pudieron haberlo matado.-

-Ya lo se, Pilika, pero fue el quien decidió dejarme atrás para ir a pelear. Bason me dijo que Len creyó ver al tal Lancer y que entonces, se lanzó tras el dejándome atrás.-

Pilika aun insistía en reclamarle a Horo-Horo, pero el no terminaba de hablar.

-El fue el que se precipitó, Pilika. Deseaba mucho pelear con ese Lancer para demostrar quien era el mejor guerrero, o al menos eso me dijo Bason. Y sabes, no me sorprendería que Len también lo hiciera para vencer a un rival al que Yoh no pudo ganarle. Como una forma de superarlo.-

-Pero hermano, debiste haber hecho algo. Detenerlo, hablar con el… no se…-

-Si hubiera podido creeme que lo habría hecho, pero algo me dice que habría tenido que ser yo quien lo dejara noqueado. Yo también me siento molesto de no haberlo podido ayudar.- Horo dio un golpe a una pared.

-Pero no es fácil ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayuda. Pensé que Len ya había superado eso, pero imagino que lo emocionó la idea de enfrentar a alguien a quien ni Yoh pudo vencer.-

Pilika no respondió más. A pesar de todo, sabía que Len era testarudo y obstinado. Una vez que tenía en mente una idea, no paraba hasta llevarla a cabo. Eso en parte le afligía, aunque no entendía del todo porque.

-¿Ya llegó Lyserg, Pilika?- preguntó Horo.

-Todavía no, pero según Manta no debe tardar en llegar.-

-Supongo que Manta está en la suite de Anna, así que iré para allá. Tengo que contarle lo que pasó.- y dicho eso, Horo salió dejando a Pilika pensativa. Len estaba muy malherido y Fausto aun tardaría en llegar. Pilika recordó algo. Había traído entre sus cosas algunas plantas medicinales y ya que conocía algunos remedios por todas las veces que tenía que ayudar a Horo cuando se lastimaba, pensó que podría hacer lo mismo por Len, así que de inmediato fue a buscar sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar.

Horo entró con algo de desgano a la suite de Anna. Rápidamente fue recibido por Tamao. Horo supuso que de alguna forma sabía ya lo que había pasado con Len.

-Me da gusto ver que estés Horo-Horo. ¿Cómo está Len?-

-Esta inconsciente en la suite. Le dieron una paliza en serio.-

Tamao se llevó las manos a su boca de la impresión. -Mi tablilla me dijo que algo malo podría sucederle, pero… no pensé que a ese punto.-

-Por lo que Bason me contó, era un sujeto que no solo era muy hábil, sino también muy fuerte. Me dijo que Len y el lucharon contra ese tipo y que la pelea estuvo nivelada. Todo cambió cuando ese sujeto… Archer, se llama. Bueno, ese tipo se puso serio y acabó con Len en un solo movimiento.-

Tamao pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Anoche Yoh estuvo en un serio riesgo de morir y ahora Len estaba en cama debido a que enfrentó a un sujeto muy fuerte. ¿Pues en que rayos se habían metido? Tamao sospechaba que Ilya también estaba involucrada en todo esto.

"_Cuando llegarán Lyserg y Fausto. Necesitamos su ayuda."_

Se escuchó entonces que tocaban a la puerta. Por la hora que era, no podía ser algún empleado del hotel, y si se tratara de un enemigo habrían percibido la intención de lucha de este. Fue cuando escucharon una voz.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Una voz que Tamao y Horo tenían algo de tiempo de no escuchar.

-¡Adelante!- fue la emocionada respuesta de Tamao. Parecía que después de todo, si tendrían ayuda. Lyserg finalmente había llegado.

-¡Lyserg, viejo amigo! ¿Cómo estuvo tú viaje? Vamos. Un saludo no te hará daño.- exclamó Horo emocionado de ver a su amigo luego de tanto tiempo.

-También me da gusto de verte, Horo-Horo. Tamao, tenía tiempo sin verte. Percibo que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte.-

-Si, así es.- respondió Tamao ligeramente sonrojada. -Y veo que Morphine se encuentra muy bien.-

Y es que sentada en el hombro derecho de Lyserg estaba Morphine, la siempre leal y alegre acompañante de Lyserg. Morphine levantó el vuelo para revolotear alrededor de Tamao como un gesto de saludo.

-Jejeje. También me da gusto verte, Morphine.-

-Aun no se en que habitación dormiré, así que mis cosas todavía están en el pasillo. Supongo que me podrás decir a donde llevarlas, Horo-Horo.-

-Claro, Lyserg, pero antes de eso, necesito ponerte al tanto de la situación.-

Horo contó entonces lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a Fuyuki, incluyendo la pelea de Yoh con Lancer y sobre la reciente derrota de Len. Lyserg aun no podía creer que Yoh hubiese peleado contra el dueño de Gae Bolg y hubiese sobrevivido, pero le sorprendió igualmente que Len hubiese sido vencido tan fácilmente. En ese momento Tamao le dijo a Lyserg lo que Anna le había encargado.

-Necesito un mapa de la ciudad y podré localizarlos.-

Tamao le pasó rápidamente un mapa de Fuyuki a Lyserg. Con la ayuda de Morphine, Lyserg empezó a rastrear donde estaban los demás. Mientras hacía ese rastreo, Lyserg podía notar que en efecto, había demasiados lugares con una alta concentración de energía. Eso era algo que lo inquietaba mucho, pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello cuando estuviesen todos reunidos. Lyserg siguió con su tarea. Localizó a Ryu muy cerca del parque, mientras que Yoh y Anna estaban juntos en el cementerio de Shinto.

-Parece que todos están bien. Entonces ahora debo ir a donde está Ryu.- preguntó Lyserg. Tamao le confirmó que así era.

-Bien, entonces salgo ya. No tardaremos en volver.- Y sin decir más, Lyserg partió a donde se encontraba Ryu.

-Solo espero que esta noche no termine mal. Y por cierto. ¿Dónde está Manta?- preguntó Horo. Tamao le respondió señalando a un sillón que estaba cerca de una ventana.

- Quiso quedarse aquí a esperar a que todos llegaran, pero se quedó dormido hace un rato.-

-El descanso le hará bien. Espero que el tiburoncín también duerma bien, aunque supongo que el habría preferido que no lo hubieran mandado a dormir a golpes.-

Horo lo dijo como una de sus bromas, pero también lo dijo para tratar de aliviar un poco la sensación de impotencia que sentía. Aun le costaba creer que Len hubiera sido vencido tan fácilmente.

-Parece que este asunto se pone cada vez mejor.- murmuró Horo para si mismo con todo el sarcasmo posible. Tamao esperaba que todo pudiera salir bien mientras pensaba en que Yoh, Anna, Ryu y ahora Lyserg, seguían afuera.

"_Espero que todos estén bien"._ Pensaba Tamao al volver a donde estaba su tablilla, dándose ánimos lo mejor que podía.

* * *

Luego de una larga caminata, Shirou y Rin habían llegado finalmente a la iglesia de Kotomine. Saber había optado por quedarse haciendo guardia fuera de la iglesia. Archer había desparecido desde que dejaron la casa de Shirou, o al menos eso parecía. El imaginó que quizás por eso Saber se quedó fuera. Rin parecía sentirse muy incómoda en esa iglesia.

-No me agrada tener que estar cerca de el. Preferiría no haberlo conocido.-

-¿No crees que exageras, Tohsaka?- fue el reproche que Shirou hizo ante las palabras de Rin.

-Para nada, Emiya-kun. Lo conozco lo suficiente para hablar así. Fue discípulo de mi padre y además, mi maestro. Es un sujeto del que hay que tener mucho cuidado.-

Shirou aun pensaba que Rin estaba siendo muy injusta, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

-Tampoco fuiste la discípula que hubiera deseado, querida Rin.-

Fue cuando Shirou vio aparecer al hombre que seguramente era Kotomine Kirei. Tohsaka no exageraba, concedió Shirou. Algo en su apariencia y en su mirada le causaban mucha inquietud.

-No tengo toda la noche así que iré al punto. He traído al séptimo Master para que quede registrado, aunque este en particular es solo un hechicero novato.- dijo Rin.

-Interesante. ¿Y cual es tú nombre, jovencito?-

Shirou no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado ante este sujeto, cosa que se notó en su respuesta.

-Shi… Shirou Emiya.-

Por un momento parecía que el sacerdote sonreía de una forma perversa al escuchar su nombre, o al menos eso pensó Shirou. Kotomine inició entonces con la explicación sobre la guerra del Santo Grial. Una guerra en la cual 7 hechiceros luchaban para hacerse del mencionado Grial ya que este concede al ganador cualquier deseo que tenga, y para poder luchar, cada hechicero invoca a un sirviente o Servant, es decir, un espíritu heroico que luchará para el en la guerra, ya que el Servant es el único que puede tocar el grial. También le explicó brevemente a Shirou sobre las distintas clases de Servants: Caster. Los Servants de esta clase emplean hechicería cuyo nivel está muy por encima de la que emplean los hechiceros modernos. Berserker. Gozan de una fuerza muy por encima de la de cualquier otra clase, aunque a cambio entregan su cordura. Rider. Tienen gran agilidad y una capacidad innata para controlar casi cualquier tipo de montura, desde los inventos del hombre hasta bestias legendarias. Assasin. Guerreros expertos en la infiltración. No sabes que están allí hasta que exhalas tú último aliento. Lancer. Expertos en el combate con lanzas, jabalinas y cualquier arma de ese tipo. Su agilidad no tiene rival. Archer. Combatientes que luchan a la distancia y que pueden convertir casi cualquier objeto en un proyectil letal. Por último, la clase Saber. Con una gran destreza en el arte de la espada, gran agilidad y fuerza prodigiosa, los Servants de esta clase se consideran los más sobresalientes de entre todas las clases.

Por último, Kotomine resumió que una vez que los demás Masters y Servants estuviesen derrotados, el Grial aparecería ante el ganador. Shirou reclamó el que los Masters tuviesen que morir como parte de la batalla, pero Rin le aclaró que en si, se trataba de la eliminación de los Servants de los demás para que solo el propio accediese al Grial. Matar a los Masters es solo una estrategia más, pero una muy útil ya que los Servants necesitan el prana que sus Masters les brindan para seguir en este mundo. Shirou no mostraba el menor interés en participar, pero eso cambió con un comentario de Kotomine. Uno que le llegó.

-¿No estás interesado en lo que pasó hace 10 años?-

La mente del amo novato lo llevó casi de inmediato a sus aterradores recuerdos del incendio. Entonces lo pensó. ¿Esa lucha demente fue la que originó ese incendio? Kotomine confirmó que al parecer, un Master indigno habría tocado el Grial y ese incendio fue una consecuencia de cualesquiera que haya sido su deseo. Fue cuando Shirou se decidió. Participaría en esa guerra para ponerle un fin definitivo y evitar más muertes sin sentido.

-Bien, ya que todo está decidido, vámonos.- Declaró Rin. Ella y Shirou dieron la media vuelta.

-Regocíjate, joven Master.-

Shirou se detuvo ante las palabras de Kotomine.

-Tú deseo finalmente se cumplirá. Para poder luchar por el bien, necesariamente tiene que haber un mal, por lo que ese mal es necesario para cumplir tú sueño. Aun si no lo aceptas, es necesario un mal para que exista la justicia. Es curioso como los deseos más nobles y los más ruines tienen el mismo significado, pero no te preocupes. Ese tipo de dilema es normal.-

Finalmente, Shirou y Rin salieron de la iglesia. El se encontraba muy molesto por las palabras de ese hombre. Para el no había dilema. El lucharía en esa guerra y se aseguraría de que ninguna persona volviera a sufrir por ello.

Kotomine por su parte, estaba contento de que esos dos se hubiesen largado. Lo que menos esperaba es que el séptimo Master se presentase justo en esa noche en que se supone que tenían que llegar sus invitados de lejos, pero por otro lado, ya no tendría que preocuparse de ello. Solo tenía que esperar a que sus huéspedes llegaran, evitar que se enteraran de la guerra y luego...

-Luego podré ver mi deseo cumplido. Esta vez, nadie lo evitará.-

Kotomine caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta a su habitación. Ya era algo tarde. Estaba satisfecho pues todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba. Es verdad que no esperaba que hubiera un shaman suelto por allí, pero confiaba en que no sería un estorbo a sus planes. Por lo que pudo notar cuando Lancer peleo contra ese shaman, no estaba al nivel de un Servant.

-Probablemente cualquiera de los otros Masters lo matará.-

"_Si esa es tú idea, entonces déjame buscar a ese chico para que yo lo haga."_

-No veo la necesidad de que gastes tú tiempo buscando a un ser patético como ese. Ahora que la guerra ha iniciado oficialmente, necesitarás tus fuerzas pata enfrentar a los demás Servants.-

Lancer se había comunicado con Kotomine a través del lazo que los unía como Master y Servant que eran. No es que el haya invocado a Lancer. Kotomine engañó a la Master original de Lancer, la mató y se quedó con sus hechizos de mando. Lancer aun recordaba eso con rabia, pero aun no podía hacer algo para matar a ese gusano. Kotomine mismo era bastante fuerte y además podía forzarlo a obedecer con los hechizos de mando, pero Lancer sabía esperar y cuando tuviese una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera, la sangre de ese bastardo correría a como un rió.

"_Si, claro. Solo me has hecho dar vueltas de supuesto reconocimiento, ver si encontraba a alguien y analizar sus habilidades. Pero entonces me encuentro a ese chico al que llamas shaman, lucho con el y me ordenas volver. Luego me topo con Archer y me interrumpe ese chiquillo, voy tras el e invoca a Saber y solo porque no la maté a la primera, me dices que vuelva. Me mantienes huyendo y encerrado dentro de esa iglesia tuya."_

-Entonces te alegará saber que estarás más tiempo fuera de la iglesia. Mis huéspedes no deben tardar en llegar.-

"_Debes referirte a la niña esa y su guardaespaldas de los que no dejas de pensar."_

-Así es. Ella era uno de los shamanes más fuertes del mundo, aunque luego de su pequeño fracaso, todo su poder se vino abajo. Dudo que en este momento pudiera detectar alguna presencia, pero no quiero correr riesgos así que mientras esté aquí, permanecerás fuera y a una distancia adecuada. Tampoco me gustaría que su perro guardián te detecte.-

Lancer escuchaba todo, algo aliviado de estar lejos de ese miserable.

-Además un poder así no desaparece fácilmente. Debe seguir allí… y cuento con que así sea.-

"_¿Y que hay de ese?"_ preguntaba Lancer con respecto a ese otro sujeto que también actuaba con Kotomine.

-Está dispuesto a cooperar por ahora, aunque admito que si por el fuera, apresuraría el plan.-

Lancer ya no respondió nada. Después de todo, entre menos tratara con el cobarde de su actual Master, mejor.

Kotomine levantó su mirada al techo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Venga ya, doncella Jeanne, que yo le ayudaré a expiar sus pecados y usted ayudará a que se cumpla mi anhelo, lo que le brindará la redención definitiva.- Y con esa tétrica sonrisa, Kotomine siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Ya varios metros lejos de la iglesia, Shirou y Rin caminaban sin hablar, aunque Rin se había adelantado unos pasos.

-Recuerda que a partir de mañana seremos enemigos.- Declaró Rin.

-¿Enemigos?-

Shirou parecía sorprendido.

-Te recuerdo que la razón por la que te traje aquí es porque eres un novato que de alguna forma, invocó a un Servant y necesitabas saber a lo que te enfrentarías, Emiya-kun.-

-¿Por qué lo tomas con tanta calma, Rin? No debería importante que tan impreparado esté el niño.-

Archer se había materializado al lado de su Master notoriamente molesto.

-Eso ya lo se, pero…-

-Entonces ponte en acción de una vez.-

Saber y Shirou solo escuchaban esa pequeña discusión. Shirou podía notar que Archer lo miraba con bastante repulsión. Rin se había quedado en silencio por un momento y luego respondió.

-Es solo… es solo que no me agrada aprovecharme de un tonto que no tiene idea de lo que sucede. No soy esa clase de personas.-

-Como quieras.- fue la seca respuesta de Archer antes de astralizarse nuevamente.

-Aquí separamos nuestros caminos, Emiya-kun. No creas que lo tomaré con calma contigo.-

-Si tú lo dices.- respondió Shirou y luego agregó. -Pero sabes, Tohsaka. No me gustaría luchar contra ti. Sobre todo porque eres muy agradable.-

-¿Qué QUÉ?-

Si no fuese porque era de noche, cualquiera habría notado que Rin se sonrojó un poco.

-Ni pienses que con esos chantajes emocionales vas a lograr algo, Emiya-kun.-

-Si quieres cree eso, pero como te dije, no quisiera pelear contra ti. Además… me agrada la gente como tú.-

Si hace poco Rin estaba algo sonrojada, ahora lucía más roja que las prendas de su Archer. Saber solo contemplaba la escena como si nada.

-Co… como sea. Igual cuídate la espalda. El que tengas a Saber no te garantiza nada y si te matan, todo terminará.- dijo Rin una vez que se hubo recuperado, aunque aun seguía un poco impactada.

Dio la media vuelta lista para irse, cuando una ligera pero repentina neblina apareció. Pronto tanto ella como Shirou sintieron un ligero ardor en donde estaban sus hechizos de mando. Rin sabía lo que pasaba: un Master y su Servant estaban cerca.

-Shirou, retrocede.-

Saber se había quitado la manta que llevaba puesta y se colocó frente a el y en guardia.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, oni-chan.-

Fue cuando la grácil figura de Ilyasviel se hizo presente ante los ojos de Shirou y Rin. El recordaba a esa jovencita. La había visto anteriormente y recordaba que le dijo que sería mejor que invocara a su Servant o podría morir. Al parecer estaba involucrada en esta locura.

-Y también me encuentro con Rin Tohsaka. Tuve muy buena suerte.- Ilya se mostraba juguetona aun.

Tras ella apareció una figura titánica. Medía poco más de 2 metros. Enorme, gris como si fuese una estatua de piedra y cuyas facciones eran igualmente duras. En su mano derecha llevaba lo que parecía una espada de piedra, burdamente tallada en apariencia, pero no por ello menos mortífera.

-Vaya. Nuevamente olvido mis modales. Mi nombre es Ilyasviel Von Einzbern. Todo un gusto conocerlos.-

-Einzbern.- murmuró para si Rin. Si esa niña era el ama Einzbern entonces ya era una rival sumamente difícil.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí?- inquirió Rin que mantenía firme su mirada.

-Yo solo salí a pasear un poco con mi Berserker. Es una noche agradable, después de todo.-

Las alarmas de Rin sonaron con todo. Ese ser tras Ilyasviel era Berserker. El Servant cuya fuerza física era superior a la de los demás. Tanto su Archer como Saber tendrían una batalla muy dura.

-Buscaba ver si podía encontrar con quien jugar. Y me los encontré a ustedes. Será una noche muy divertida.-

Ilya aun mantenía una expresión juguetona, pero pronto cambió a una más sombría y temible.

-Y ahora morirán. Mátalos a todos, Berserker.-

El portentoso guerrero respondió dando un feroz grito y lanzándose hacia donde estaba Rin. A pesar de su tamaño y complexión, era considerablemente rápido y en instantes había llegado a la posición de Rin.

CRASH

Fue el sonido del asfalto resquebrajándose ante el golpe de Berserker, pero para sorpresa de esta bestia de guerra y de su pequeña Master, no había una sola gota de sangre en ese pequeño cráter. Archer se había materializado en el momento justo, sujetando a Rin y llevándola a un sitio un poco más elevado donde estaría segura. Luego materializó un arco y preparó un proyectil, pero no sería del tipo ordinario que utilizó cuando peleó con Len. Esta vez materializó lo que parecía una espada de color obscuro que en cuanto puso en el arco, tomó la forma de una especie de flecha. Sin dudar, disparó contra Berserker. El impacto provocó una ligera explosión. Nada que realmente le hiciera daño.

-Se requiere mucho más que eso para poder detener a mi Berserker.-

Mientras Ilya decía esto, Saber se lanzó al ataque. Berserker reaccionó y bloqueó el golpe. Fue un impacto tremendo. La fuerza generada por el impacto fue suficiente para mandar despedido a Shirou algunos metros. Saber esquivo otro ataque de Berserker con un salto rápido a la derecha, apoyándose en un poste de luz, cobró impulso para un nuevo y veloz ataque que Berserker bloqueó sin problemas.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para Saber. Estaba luchando en una calle muy estrecha donde no tenía libertad de movimiento. Necesitaba buscar un espacio abierto donde pudiera pelear con mayor libertad, a la vez que alejaba al titán de Shirou.

Saber se lanzó nuevamente a Berserker buscando alcanzar su parte media, más el gigante respondió con un movimiento ascendente de su espada. Saber retrocedió de un salto y Berserker la siguió. Fue el turno de Saber de bloquear el ataque. Luego dio un salto hacía su espalda y al tocar el suelo se lanzó a Berserker buscando atacar su flanco derecho con un corte en diagonal. Berserker respondió con un golpe descendente que bloqueó el de Saber. Tomando fuerza del ataque de su oponente, Saber retrocedió una distancia aun mayor que la de su primer salto. La idea era ir llevando a Berserker a un terreno más abierto donde ella tuviese ventaja. Confiaba en que Berserker no dejaría de ir tras de ella.

* * *

_Algunos minutos antes…_

Yoh y Anna ya tenían un buen rato en el cementerio. Habían estado revisándolo a detalle, buscando algún fantasma que pudiera darles información o al menos, una pista, pero no había una sola alma en ese lugar, literalmente.

Ahora estaban sentados en el suelo, recargándose en una lápida y pensando que el viaje había sido una completa perdida de tiempo.

-Vine todo el camino hasta aquí pensando que encontraríamos algo útil, pero como podemos encontrar algo si no hay un solo fantasma en este sitio.-

Anna estaba molesta por no haber obtenido pista alguna. Ya había tenido bastante antes de salir del hotel cuando Tamao y Pilika la alcanzaron para decirle sobre una chica sospechosa que se presentó como Ilya y lo que les había dicho. Eso había dejado a la itako muy exasperada. Lamentablemente, Yoh no contribuía a mejorar su humor.

-Tranquila, Anna. No podemos decir que haya sido una salida en balde. No encontramos ningún fantasma, pero tampoco encontramos problemas.-

Como siempre, el buscaba el lado bueno de todo. La paciencia de Anna había llegado a su límite, así que estaba presta para darle a Yoh un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Además, la noche se siente muy tranquila. No hace mucho calor ni tampoco frío. Es una noche perfecta para pasear. ¿No crees?-

Pero luego de que escuchara estas palabras de su novio, Anna no pudo más que relajarse y conceder que el tenía razón. Después de todo, Anna también tenía en mente pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Yoh. Viéndolo así, la noche podría ser un éxito aun.

-¿Tú que opinas, Amidamaru?- Yoh preguntó a su inseparable compañero.

-Si es una noche hermosa, Yoh-dono. Noches así me traen buenos recuerdos.-

-Amidamaru, ve a explorar por allí. Creo que podría haber algún fantasma o algo así.-

-Pero Anna-dono…-

Amidamaru estaba extrañado con esa petición de Anna. Ella sabía que no había un solo fantasma alrededor. Era una petición muy rara, pero Yoh se encargó de aclarar todo.

-Lo que Anna quiso decir es que nos des unos momentos a solas, amigo. Solo mantente pendiente por si pasa algo.-

-Como diga, Yoh-dono.- Y Amidamaru se retiro dejando a Yoh y a Anna solos.

-No tenías porque corregirme, Yoh.-

-No fue una corrección. Más bien, solo dije lo que en realidad querías decir.-

-Ooooh. Así que ahora sabes que es lo que pienso. ¿Eh?-

-Yo diría que si, mi querida Anna. Llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente para eso.-

-Entonces dime lo que estoy pensando en este momento.- reto Anna a Yoh.

-Vamos a ver… déjame adivinar… Ya se. Estás pensando en que esta es una noche perfecta para decirme algunas palabras dulces, ponerte algo romántica y darme un suave beso.-

-Fallaste.-

-¿Qué?- Parecía como si Yoh si hubiese pensado realmente todo eso.

-Si, fallaste… al menos en las primeras dos, porque si adivinaste lo del beso.-

-Jujujuju. No ando tan perdido entonces.-

Yoh se quedó contemplando a Anna un momento. Lucía realmente hermosa esa noche. Con su suave cabello siendo acariciado gentilmente por el viento; viento que también jugaba con la pañoleta que traía al cuello. Anna era bastante dura en sus entrenamientos, pero el entendía que era la forma en que ella demostraba lo mucho que se preocupa por el. Una muy rara, eso si, pero a Yoh no le importaba. De hecho, en este momento no le importaba nada más. No le importaba Hao, ni Lancer, ni tampoco todo lo que sucedía en esta ciudad. Todo lo que le importaba era su hermosa novia que estaba ante el y que lentamente acercaba sus labios.

-Sabes que te amo. ¿Verdad, Anna?-

-Claro que lo se, tonto. Y espero que sepas que también te amo.-

Sin soltarse de la mano, que ya hace rato que se habían tomado de ellas, se besaron teniendo como escenario las lápidas a su alrededor. Quizás ellos serían de las pocas parejas que podrían besarse en un lugar así. Fue un beso dulce y tierno del que disfrutaron cada segundo. Luego de que separaron sus labios, ambos quedaron con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, Anna? Este beso fue muy romántico, y el que te hayas acercado para dármelo me dice que después de todo, si quieres ponerte romántica.-

-Supongo que puedo admitir que adivinaste dos de tres.- respondió Anna levemente sonrojada.

-Entonces podría tratar de adivinar otras cosas, querida Anna. ¿Qué te gustaría que adivinara ahora?-

-Podría responderte, Yoh, pero ya no quiero hablar más. Solo quiero seguir con este momento.-

Luego de decir eso, Anna acercó su cuerpo al de Yoh, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros. El correspondió abrazándola gentil pero firmemente. No se necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que seguía. Con solo ver sus miradas se podía adivinar que se besarían nuevamente, pero esta vez con una intensa pasión. Si esa hubiese sido una noche más fría, con ese beso que estaban por darse entrarían en calor.

Sus labios estaban cerca ya. Sus bocas entreabiertas dejando ver su ansia, mas en ese momento ambos sintieron una fuerte elevación de energía. Se estaba librando una batalla no muy lejos de allí. De inmediato se pusieron de pie prestos a lo que sucediese.

"_Maldición. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar en el mejor momento?"_ Pensó Anna bastante molesta y decepcionada.

-Este tipo de energía me recuerda a la que emitía Lancer mientras peleaba conmigo.-

-¿Crees que sea el?-

-No estoy seguro, Anna. Solo se que son dos energías. Posiblemente sea una batalla entre espíritus de esa clase y parece que los dos son bastante fuertes.-

La expresión de Yoh era seria. Estaba analizando la situación. A pesar de los años, Anna no dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo el podía actuar así cuando hacía falta. Amidamaru apareció en ese momento al lado de Yoh.

-Yoh-dono.-

-Si, Amidamaru. Mantente preparado para la oversoul. Anna, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No quisiera tener que pelear si no es necesario.-

-De acuerdo.-

Aunque necesitaban pistas urgentemente, sería muy difícil librar una lucha contra dos rivales muy fuertes a la vez, así que optaron por retirarse rápidamente. Empezaron a moverse a paso veloz en dirección contraria a la de donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla. Pronto notaron que aunque se estaban alejando, no sentían que las energías quedaran atrás. Al contrario… se estaban acercando. Escucharon entonces ruidos. Los combatientes habían llevado su batalla al cementerio y quizás estarían a la vista dentro de poco.

-Anna, quédate a mi lado. Amidamaru, prepárate.-

Pensaban ocultarse tras una cripta que estaba cerca, más ya no tuvieron tiempo para ello. Se sentían varios golpes en el suelo que levantaban grandes nubes de polvo que se acercaban a ellos. De una de esas nubes apareció una chica con un vestido azul debajo de una armadura. Parecía llevar en sus manos una especie de arma invisible pues Yoh y Anna podían percibir la energía de la misma. La chica de armadura retrocedió de un salto para esquivar a su rival que apareció tras ella también saltando. Un ser gigantesco que llevaba una enorme espada de piedra con la que provocó un tremendo impacto al golpear el suelo.

Por su parte, Saber ya había logrado su cometido. No había demasiados obstáculos en el cementerio por lo que tendría total libertad de movimiento. Además, era un lugar en el que no habría ninguna persona que pudiera ver la batalla. Saber mantuvo su posición y recibió con su espada el nuevo ataque de Berserker. Ella mantuvo su posición sin moverse un centímetro y pensaba ya en una forma de contraatacar. Entonces fue cuando notó algo y al observar de reojo, pudo ver que no estaban solos. Había un chico de cabello alborotado, una chica rubia de mirada indiferente y el espíritu de un samurai.

"_Testigos"_

Lo que Saber quería evitar. Había dos personas observando la batalla. Ella conocía las reglas. Odiaba lo que había que hacer. Tendría que matarlos, pero Saber suponía que Shirou no lo permitiría, así que tendría que hacerlo antes que el llegara. No había alternativa. Mantener en secreto la guerra del Santo Grial era de suma importancia.

Yoh estaba sorprendido por la forma en que esa chica mantenía su posición considerando la complexión de su rival y que la fuerza de ese sujeto podía ser incluso mayor de lo que parecía a simple vista. El como ella mantenía su postura firme y el agarre en su arma aun con las chispas que se despedían por la fuerza del impacto resultaba casi sobrecogedor. Yoh dedujo que esa chica estaba acostumbrada a pelear con oponentes sumamente poderosos. Tanto el como Anna notaron cuando ella los observó de reojo. A ambos les pareció impresionante que pudiera observarlos sin descuidar a su enemigo.

-No esperaba que hubiera testigos a esta hora.-

Yoh y Anna voltearon a su derecha al escuchar una voz casi infantil. Anna se sorprendió de ver a la chica que Tamao y Pilika habían descrito y que al parecer se llamaba Ilya.

"_Como deseaba que esas dos se hubiesen equivocado."_ Pensó Anna. Ilya los veía con una mirada de decepción y entonces habló.

-Pues solo hay una forma de remediar esto. Berserker, quita a Saber de tú camino y mátalos.-

Berserker respondió a la orden de su ama presionando con más fuerza a Saber para forzarla a moverse, y en efecto, ella ya estaba sintiendo la presión. Tendría que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser triturada. Finalmente Saber se movió de un salto, pero no contó con que Berserker sería lo suficientemente rápido para darle un golpe con el antebrazo, arrojándola a varios metros de distancia. Berserker empuño su arma nuevamente y sin despegarla del suelo, corrió velozmente a donde estaban Yoh y Anna.

-Amidamaru.-

-¡Si!-

En instantes, Yoh tenía ya lista su oversoul y esperaba la carga de Berserker.

-Vaaaaaya. No pensé que el chico fuera un shaman. Esto será interesante.-

Ilya no perdía detalle de la escena y pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no era la única espectadora, pues Shirou y Rin llegaban al campo de batalla.

-¿Hay gente en el cementerio?- Shirou se había olvidado momentáneamente de la batalla al ver a lo lejos a dos chicos que parecían ser de su edad.

-Porque es que en esta noche aparece tanta gente viendo lo que no debe.-

Comentó Rin furiosa ya que sabía lo que se tenía que hacer. También conocía las reglas.

-Debemos ir a ayudarlos.- Declaró Shirou pero Rin lo paró en seco.

-¿Y crees que llegarás a tiempo? Están muy lejos y tú nunca serás más veloz que un Servant, Emiya-kun. Solo lograrás llamar la atención de Berserker y que te mate.-

Shirou pensaba responderle a Rin, pero sus palabras no dejaron su boca, pues pudo ver como el chico se ponía en guardia y como una extraña energía parecía envolver una espada que llevaba con el. A los ojos de los dos jóvenes amos, el chico parecía ser un hechicero.

-¿Pero que cree ese idiota?- exclamó Rin.

-Aun si es un hechicero jamás podrá protegerse de Berserker. Lo matará.-

Yoh estaba atento sin moverse a la carga de Berserker, el cual corría como una bestia salvaje mientras su arma iba rasgando el suelo a su paso. Fue cuando Yoh consideró la situación y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Anna, perdóname.-

-¿Eh?-

Ella no pudo exclamar más, pues Yoh le dio un empujón para alejarla de el y ponerla a salvo. Anna levantó su mirada y se encontró con una escena aterradora para ella:

Yoh logró bloquear el golpe ascendente de Berserker canalizando casi todo su furyoku en la oversoul, pero lo único que Yoh logró con eso fue evitar ser partido por la mitad. El impacto fue brutal. Yoh soltó bastante sangre por la boca mientras su cuerpo era arrojado a una velocidad tremenda hasta estrellarse con la cripta en que pensaban ocultarse, la cual se deshizo en varios pedazos como si la hubiesen dinamitado. Anna no podía creerlo. Su mirada lucía casi perdida.

-No.-

Sus rodillas temblaban. Si hubiese estado de pie, habría caído al suelo.

-No.-

Yoh había sido vencido de un solo golpe. Incluso llegó a pensar que quizás… quizás...

CLANG

Anna salió momentáneamente de su estupefacción al ver como ante sus ojos, la chica de la armadura ya estaba atacando nuevamente a ese monstruo. Saber se sentía mal de lo que le pasó al chico, pero no había salida. Era un testigo y tenía que morir por injusto que fuera, aunque respetaba el que se hubiera mantenido firme aun sabiendo que no era el rival adecuado para Berserker. Ya habría tiempo para honrar la memoria de ese chico por su valor. Ahora tenía que acabar con su rival.

Saber dio un gran salto hacia atrás y tomando impulso dio otro hacia el cielo para que al caer su golpe tuviese mas fuerza por el efecto de la gravedad.

CLANG

Otro impacto que levantó viento por su tremenda fuerza. Saber presionaba con todo su poder pero Berserker contrarrestó ese ataque y mandó a Saber contra una lápida a varios metros de allí. Cuando se disipó el polvo, se podía ver que Saber empezaba a respirar agitadamente y un hilo de sangre corría ya por su cabeza.

-¡SABER!- Gritó Shirou desesperado y corrió a donde estaba Saber. Rin trató de detenerlo pero de repente, se quedó quieta en el acto ya que algo atravesaba por su mente.

"_¿A que te refieres con Aléjate?"_

Al parecer, Archer le había dicho a Rin que se alejara a través de su conexión mental, pero no le había dicho el porque.

Ilya mientras tanto, estaba muy contenta con el resultado de esta batalla. Saber moriría sin remedio, luego Rin, después Archer en cuanto lo viera y por último, su oni-chan. Esa parte si que la disfrutaría. Lo único que le molestaba un poco era que ese chico shaman hubiese tenido que morir, pero eso le pasó por ver lo que no debía. Aun quedaba la chica, pero la mataría luego de que Berserker liquidara a Saber.

-Tus esfuerzos han sido impresionantes, Saber, pero no hay forma de que tus ataques puedan dañar realmente al héroe más grande de Grecia.-

Ilya hablaba con la confianza de quien ha ganado una batalla.

-¿Qué?- Saber no lo creía posible. -Acaso el es…-

-Así es. El es Heracles. Por eso es que no podrás ganar esta batalla.-

Aunque Saber comprendía perfectamente quien era su rival, no era algo que la intimidara. Solo significaba que tendría que emplearse a fondo en esta batalla. Incluso… quizás considerar esa alternativa.

-Esta pelea ha sido muy divertida, pero ya tiene que acabar. Hora de que mueras, Saber.- dijo Ilya.

Berserker se preparó para dar la embestida final, cuando el, así como Saber e Ilya sintieron una fuerte energía que provenía de la chica rubia de la pañoleta. La tristeza de Anna se había convertido en furia y su furyoku se sentía fuertemente. Incluso Rin y Shirou pudieron percibirlo.

-Veo que también eres una shaman y una muy fuerte. Siento un poco lo de tú amigo, pero ninguno de ustedes debería haber visto esto. No había salida.- La voz de Ilya sonaba seria. No había alegría en su voz pero tampoco desdén.

-Di lo que quieras, pero igual les daré una paliza.-

-Eres muy valiente al decir eso, sobre todo después de haber visto la fuerza de mi Berserker y se que debiste haber escuchado su identidad, pero si deseas enfrentarlo y morir, no te detendré, aunque tendrás que esperar tú turno.-

Anna estaba lista para pelear. Aunque había perdido el control de Zenki y Kouki en la batalla contra Hao, había logrado recuperarlos poco después, por lo que ella estaba más que preparada para una pelea, aun si llegaba a morir. Eso es lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Lo que Anna, Ilya y todos los demás no sabían es que a algunos kilómetros de distancia, Archer estaba contemplando todo, listo nuevamente para disparar su arma y matar varios pájaros de una pedrada. Con un solo ataque mataría a la chica rubia de la pañoleta, quizás a Berserker y a Saber, pero sobre todo, lo mataría a el… a ese desgraciado que había sido el origen de todas sus penurias. Entonces Archer disparó.

El proyectil viajaba a una velocidad sorprendente debido a la gran carga de prana que llevaba. Hasta Tamao y Horo pudieron percibir esa energía. Shirou al parecer, también percibió algo pues apresuró su paso para llegar a donde estaba Saber. Antes de que Anna, Ilya, Berserker o Saber pudieran hacer algo, el proyectil llegó al cementerio.

BOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue sumamente potente. Varias lápidas volaban en pedazos, el viento rugía ferozmente y algunas llamas se veían en el suelo. Pronto hubo varias reacciones. Por un lado, Saber se encontraba en el suelo sin mayores heridas. Shirou había llegado hasta donde estaba ella y la había protegido con su cuerpo.

-¡Shirou!-

Pero por lo mismo, Shirou había quedado bastante mal herido. Apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-Me da… gusto… que estés… a salvo.-

-No debiste hacer eso, Shirou. Pudiste haber muerto. Mi cuerpo pudo resistir el impacto sin mayores problemas.-

Entonces Saber y Shirou pudieron ver una espada que estaba en el suelo muy cerca de ellos. Shirou y Saber la reconocieron.

-Esta arma…-

-… sin duda es de Archer.- Fue el pensamiento compartido de la pareja de amo y sirviente.

Shirou en particular recordó de repente la mirada despectiva que Archer le lanzaba desde el primer momento.

"_Maldito bastardo. Quiso matarme sin importarle si hería a Saber o a Tohsaka... y aparte está esa chica…"_

Rin estaba a salvo. Debido a la advertencia de Archer mantuvo una distancia prudente. En cuanto se había disipado la energía liberada por el impacto, pudo comprobar que Shirou estaba bien, aun después de haber sido tan imprudente de usar su cuerpo para cubrir a Saber. Lamentablemente, también comprobó que Berserker esta aun de pie luego de recibir tan masivo daño. El monstruoso guerrero se había movido lo suficiente para poder usar su masivo cuerpo como muro y mantener a Ilya a salvo. Incluso aun podía sentir la energía de la chica de la pañoleta por lo que esta debía estar viva, aunque no podía imaginar que estuviera ilesa.

Anna se había cubierto como pudo ante el ataque. Fue tan sorpresivo que no le dio tiempo de invocar a los shikigamis. Ella pensó que moriría, o en el peor de los casos, que resultaría gravemente herida, pero solo tenía algunos rasguños en el cuerpo. Nada de que preocuparse realmente. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo o mejor dicho, alguien, la había alejado del punto de impacto. Observó que había una especie de cuerda alrededor de su cintura. Quien la rescató la jaló para ponerla a cubierto. Solo una persona podía haber hecho un movimiento así. Anna notó al fin a Morphine en la punta del péndulo. Así supo que se trataba de Lyserg.

-Vine tan rápido como pude. Me alegra no haber llegado tarde.- dijo Lyserg mientras se acercaba a Anna. Ella ya pensaba reclamarle… mas bien gritarle por atreverse a decir que no había llegado tarde. Si hubiera llegado a tiempo realmente, quizás Yoh no habría tenido que luchar solo con esa bestia.

-Yoh está bien. Pude amortiguar el golpe gracias a Morphine y Ryu ya lo lleva de vuelta al hotel. Está muy mal herido, pero se pondrá bien.-

Al escuchar eso, Anna se sintió tranquila al fin. Yoh estaba vivo, aunque en muy malas condiciones. Ella notó que estaban a una distancia considerable de Berserker y su ama.

-Es mejor retirarnos, Anna. Son demasiado fuertes y no podemos enfrentarlos en este momento.-

-Tienes razón, chico detective. Hay que largarnos antes que se den cuenta que seguimos aquí.-

Ilya estaba ilesa y el daño que recibió Berserker no había sido de consideración. Ya había notado la llegada de ese otro shaman, de que había puesto a salvo a la chica de la pañoleta y ahora se retiraban. Debería mandar a Berserker a matarlos, pero ya había sido suficiente acción por ahora. Confiaba en que habían aprendido la lección y no volverían a husmear, pero si volvía a verlos los mataría sin dudar. Además, había otros asuntos más importantes.

Ilya dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Rin, la cual estaba impactada de ver que la joven ama había dejado ir a dos testigos.

-Tengo que admitirlo, Rin. Tú Archer es muy fuerte. Mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ya no tengo ganas de seguir jugando por ahora. Vámonos a casa, Berserker.-

El titánico guerrero levantó a Ilya como si fuese una frágil muñequita de porcelana y con sumo cuidado la colocó sobre su hombro para luego dar la media vuelta y retirarse. Ilya giró su cabeza para dirigirse a Rin y los demás.

-La próxima vez que nos encontremos te mataré junto con tú Archer, Rin. También a ti, Saber. Bye bye, oni-chan. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.-

Una vez que la joven Einzbern y su Servabt se hubiesen retirado, Shirou por fin se permitió el lujo de desmayarse.

-Shirou. Shirou, despierta.-

Pero la voz de Saber ya no alcanzaba a su Master. Había vivido demasiadas cosas esta noche y su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. Rin también estaba preocupada por la situación y estaba calculando cual sería su siguiente paso. Más bien, ya tenía idea del siguiente paso. Ella buscaba convencerse de que solo sería en lo que derrotaban a Berserker. Luego de eso, las cosas tomarían su rumbo.

Aun en el hombro de su Berserker, Ilya ponderaba sobre lo que había pasado. No tanto sobre la batalla de esta noche. Pensaba más bien en que de repente había demasiados shamanes en Fuyuki. El chico que se opuso a Berserker, la chica de la pañoleta y el otro shaman que no pudo ver, pero sabía que estaba allí. Además, estaba segura que la niña de cabello rosa que conoció en la mañana también era shaman y sospechaba de la de cabellera azul. Era una situación rara de la que se encargaría si llegaba a ser necesario.

La mente de la joven Master viajó nuevamente a la chica de la pañoleta, particularmente al momento en que ella estuvo dispuesta a pelear contra Berserker. Su energía era particularmente fuerte. Nada de que asombrarse, pero que la ponía un poco cerca del nivel que sabía tenía Rin Tohsaka. Ilya se preguntaba como serían las cosas si esa chica en vez de haber sido shaman hubiese sido hechicera. ¿Cuál habría sido su capacidad? ¿Sería una Master más en esta guerra o solo otra víctima potencial para algún Master que buscara fortalecer a su Servant?

A final de cuentas, Ilya no le dio más importancia al asunto. Después de todo, solo eran divagaciones nacidas del aburrimiento y la curiosidad. Igual y buscaba la forma de averiguar más al respecto si se llegaba a aburrir. Por ahora solo deseaba llegar a su castillo y descansar antes de planear su siguiente movimiento.

Otras personas que buscaban volver a su base eran Anna y Lyserg. El le mencionó a la itako lo que había pasado horas antes con Len. Fue toda la conversación que tuvieron. Estaban algo cansados para hablar o correr y Anna sentía que Yoh ya estaba a salvo. Ahora ella pensaba en que habría que preparar un entrenamiento adecuado para fortalecer a los chicos. Uno para incrementar su furyoku y que les permitiera de inicio, pelear con estos espíritus en igualdad de condiciones. Esperaba que Fausto llegara pronto porque estando heridos Yoh y Len, estaban en seria desventaja.

La situación estaba resultando más difícil de manejar de lo que había imaginado, así que Anna pensó que había que pedir refuerzos mientras ellos se recuperaban. Tendría que llamarlas a ellas y lo haría en cuanto hubiera visto a Yoh. No le importaba si se molestaban por que las llamara a estas horas. Lo que importaba es que vinieran a ayudar. Anna se detuvo repentinamente y volteó para ver tras su hombro.

-¿Sucede algo, Anna?- Lyserg ya se había puesto en guardia por si alguien los había seguido.

-Parece que no fue nada.- respondió la itako. -Es solo que sentí como si alguien nos observara.-

Los dos jóvenes siguieron con su caminata, aunque Anna aun sentía que la observaban. Lo que ella no sabía era que en efecto, la estaban observando. Se trataba de la misma persona que había visto no solo la batalla de Saber contra Berserker, sino también la que Archer sostuvo primero contra Lancer y luego contra Len. Había visto todo desde lo que semejaba una esfera de cristal. Vestía una larga túnica y llevaba una capucha que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Lo poco que podía verse delataba que era una mujer de considerable belleza que era solo superada por su astucia.

-No solo Berserker muestra una fuerza considerable, sino también Archer. Un Archer bastante inusual. Y luego, la aparición de estos shamanes entrometidos.-

Si algo se puede decir de Caster, es que siempre está muy bien informada. Luego de que su Assasin le informara que un chico con energía inusual estuvo fisgoneando en la base de las escaleras del templo, ella se dedicó a buscarlo a través de un familiar y tuvo éxito. Pudo averiguar donde se escondía y así supo que había varios shamanes, probablemente interesados en saber más de la guerra. Esto no le habría llamado la atención a Caster de no ser porque vio la pelea que ese chico libró con Archer.

Ella nunca esperó que el chico ganara, pero no esperaba tampoco que aguantara tanto tiempo; mucho menos que sobreviviera. Eso le interesó un poco, pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue su rostro. Tenía el rostro de una persona que llevaba una gran carga dentro. Algún obstáculo que lo limitaba y buscaba superarlo a como de lugar, no importándole los medios para ello. Resumiendo, la clase de persona que aun puede entregarse a su lado obscuro.

-Este niño podría ser un peón útil si lo ocupo bien.-

La imagen en la esfera de Caster cambió a la suite de los chicos donde se podía ver a Len aun dormido y a Pilika al lado de su cama.

-Después de todo, hasta el más insignificante peón puede ser de ayuda para capturar al rey.-

Y mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Caster, la imagen de la esfera cambiaba nuevamente. Esta vez mostrando la imagen de Saber que llevaba sobre su espalda a un inconsciente Shirou. Si; Caster ganaría esta guerra y Saber sería la llave de su victoria.

Continuará…

Finalmente tengo este capítulo listo para ustedes. Un capítulo lleno de acción con un toque de romance. Habrá mucha más acción y mucho más romance mas adelante conforme la historia avance. Después de todo, así es más emocionante.

Yoh fue un poco impetuoso al enfrentarse a Berserker, pero el no es de los que retroceden por enfrentar a un rival mas poderoso. Al menos fue lo suficientemente sensato para cubrirse antes de ser triturado. Lo malo es que quedó herido muy seriamente y eso merma las fuerzas del grupo de shamanes, pero pronto llegará Fausto y ya con su médico de cabecera podrá regresar pronto a las calles. Anna va a tener que llamar mas apoyo mientras Yoh y Len se recuperan. Será en el siguiente capítulo cuando sabrán de quienes se tratan.

Ilya ya tiene interés en los shamanes aunque no los considera tan en serio aun. Para ella solo son algo extra que hará más interesante el juego, mientras no se entrometan de más. Habrá que ver que sucede. También Caster tiene un interés en los shamanes, o mejor dicho en Len. Ya tiene planes para el y pueden estar seguros que no será nada bueno. Pronto verán los planes de Caster en acción y como buscará usar a Len dentro de su plan para hacerse del control de Saber.

Agradezco que sigan esta historia pues eso me anima mucho. También los invito a dejar algún review para tener su opinión acerca de cómo va progresando la historia. Para el siguiente capítulo Shirou y Rin enfrentarán un reto en su propia escuela, Yoh y Len estarán recuperándose mientras que entre todos planean que hacer. También se verán atraídos por el incidente en la escuela, por lo que podrían verse nuevamente las caras con Shirou y Rin. Jeanne y Marco llegan a la iglesia de Kotomine finalmente y sabrán porque no aparecieron en este capítulo. El plan de Caster también se pondrá en marcha, así como más romance entre… bueno, eso si lo dejo de sorpresa.

Pues ya es todo de momento, así que me despido hasta la próxima actualización que espero tener lista en dos semanas, más o menos. Nos veremos entonces. Hasta pronto.


	4. El día tras la primer batalla

Capítulo 4

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya al lado de Len? La verdad es que Pilika ya había perdido la cuenta. No sabía realmente si solo una hora, dos o más. Aun faltaba para que amaneciera o al menos eso pensaba. Desde que regresó para tratar las heridas de Len, no se apartó de el un solo momento, solo siendo acompañada de Bason que estaba atento a cualquier signo de que su joven amo despertara. Ella había quedado sorprendida del daño que Len había recibido en su encuentro con ese Archer, como Bason había dicho que se llamaba. A simple vista se apreciaban varios moretones pequeños así como uno muy grande sobre su pecho. Pilika tenía bastante experiencia al ser quien trataba a su hermano desde que entrenaba para el torneo de shamanes, por lo que solo con recorrer el pecho de Len pudo darse cuenta que tenía varias costillas rotas. Afortunadamente parecía que no había sufrido de alguna hemorragia interna, pero había que esperar a que Fausto lo revisara para descartar esa posibilidad. De lo que Pilika si estaba segura es de una cosa: si Len no se hubiera protegido, el ataque habría sido letal. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en que clase de situación se estaban involucrando.

Hacía algunos minutos su hermano había bajado corriendo a decirle que Tamao había percibido que Yoh y Anna estaban en un grave peligro. Poco después de ese aviso, se percibió una fuerte energía viajando rumbo a donde estaba el cementerio. Luego habían recibido una llamada de Ryu avisándoles que llevaba a Yoh muy mal herido y que necesitaría ayuda para llevarlo a su habitación sin que los empleados del hotel se percataran se su estado. Horo salió de la habitación y regresó a los pocos minutos junto a Ryu, Manta y Tamao. Entre los tres llevaban a Yoh y en verdad lucía terrible. Pilika no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a su boca de horror. Lo que en Len lucía como un enorme moretón, en Yoh era una herida abierta que sangraba bastante. La joven ainu se sorprendió cuando Ryu comentó que el sangrado ya no era tan profuso como cuando Lyserg le encargó traerlo de vuelta mientras el rescataba a Anna. Entre Tamao y ella se pusieron a limpiar las heridas, untarlas con el ungüento que había preparado y vendarlo. Era solo una solución temporal, pero que le daría a Yoh tiempo mientras Fausto llegaba. Mientras los demás salían al corredor a esperar a Anna y a Lyserg, ella decidió quedarse en la habitación de los chicos, o más bien, al lado de Len. Cuando Tamao le preguntó el porque, Pilika solo respondió que había estado tratando a Len y sería justo que ella estuviese allí cuando el despertara. Solo por cumplir hasta el final con su responsabilidad. Además, así podría estar también al tanto de Yoh. Tamao no insistió y se retiró, aunque a Pilika le pareció que su amiga pelirosada sonreía de una manera enigmática. Ya habría tiempo de averiguar sobre eso.

Seguía pensando en todas esas cosas cuando se escucharon unos pasos que entraban en la habitación a toda velocidad. Pilika no tuvo necesidad de adivinar quien era. Solo una persona entraría así en este momento. En instantes la figura de Anna estaba ya al lado de la cama donde Yoh se encontraba. Pilika contemplaba a la itako y sabía que aunque ella lucía firme por fuera, por dentro debía estar mortificada de ver a Yoh en tan malas condiciones.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Se encuentra estable. Está respirando con normalidad y el sangrado se ha detenido. Tamao me ayudó a vendarlo y le puse algo de ungüento. Resistirá mientras Fausto llega.-

-¡Desde luego que resistirá! El será el futuro rey shaman. No se dejaría vencer por algo como esto.-

Pilika no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Solo Anna podría hablar así. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que era su forma de decir lo que siente.

Por su parte, la itako también pensaba en los eventos de esta noche. Si Yoh hubiera luchado con toda su fuerza probablemente habría conseguido vencer a su rival, o cuando menos que la lucha hubiese estado más nivelada, pero con su nivel actual no era posible que el empleara todo su poder. A pesar de que esa bestia era enorme, se movía muy ágilmente y podría haber esquivado con relativa facilidad el ataque de Yoh, incluso bloquearlo. Habría que trabajar en esos oversouls en cuanto fuese posible, pero ahora había cosas más importantes. Observaba nuevamente a Yoh con esa mirada tan suya de aparente indiferencia, lo que en su caso significaba que estaba tranquila pues confiaba en que Yoh resistiría, pero hasta que Fausto llegara, podría sentir verdadera paz. Cuando Yoh estuviera mejor tendría una pequeña charla con el. Una pequeña y seria charla. Por ahora, debía hablar con los demás para ponerlos al tanto de todo… pero no quería irse sin… bueno… despedirse de Yoh adecuadamente, pero con Pilika allí era imposible.

-No estoy viendo nada, Anna. Tampoco escucho nada, así que nunca sabré que hiciste.-

La itako quedó sorprendida con la declaración de Pilika, pero no perdió el tiempo y le dio un pequeño beso a Yoh en la frente. Finalmente se acercó a donde estaba la peliazul.

-Gracias.-

-Para eso somos amigas. ¿No?-

Anna suspiró. Un poco de lo malo de que la gente llegue a conocerte, aun si se trata de gente de confianza… o de una amiga.

-Voy a ir con los demás. Deben estar esperándome para planear lo que haremos.-

-Bien. Yo me quedaré a cuidar a Len y a Yoh. Si sucede algún cambio, les avisaré.-

Anna asintió y salió directo a su suite. Cuando entró los chicos y Tamao estaban esperándola y sin demora todos empezaron a relatar sus correspondientes historias. Horo-Horo narró con más detalle el estado en que encontró a Len y la historia completa de la batalla que el orgulloso heredero de la familia Tao libró contra Archer tal y como se la describió Bason. Luego fue el turno de Anna de narrar lo que sucedió en el cementerio, además de que le confirmó a Tamao que en efecto, la susodicha Ilya estaba involucrada en esas batallas y aparentemente su acompañante era el legendario Heracles de la mitología griega, aunque ella le llamaba Berserker, el cual luchaba con otro a quien llamaba Saber. Luego de un breve silencio, el joven shaman ainu fue el primero en hablar.

-Así que tenemos estos aparentes espíritus que se hacen llamar Lancer, Archer, Saber y Berserker. Parece como estuvieran clasificados por habilidad o capacidades.-

-Eso parece.- le respondió Lyserg a Horo antes de proseguir. -Y además parece que la identidad real de Lancer es Cúchulain y la de Berserker, Heracles.-

-¿Es decir que estos espíritus serían en realidad los de héroes legendarios?- Manta no dejaba de sentirse asombrado ante la idea. Lyserg prosiguió.

-Eso parece. Y además todo indica que están luchando en algo que podría ser muy similar al torneo de shamanes por lo que Anna dijo.-

-Así es. Esa niña dijo que debíamos morir porque no podía haber testigos.-

Anna no recordaba eso con gusto. Aun tenía ganas de ir a patearle el trasero a esa mocosa, pero ya pensando con la mente más fría sabía que probablemente requeriría algo más que la ayuda de Zenki y Kouki para lograrlo.

-¿Chicos?-

Todos de repente voltearon a ver a Tamao que se había animado a hablar. La pobre estaba toda sonrojada al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella, pero también quería cooperar en esta reunión; saber que podía ayudar con algo más.

-Bueno… verán… yo… cr… creo que esa explosión que hubo en el cementerio… po… podría haber sido un ataque de ese Archer.-

Los ojos de todos a excepción de Anna se abrieron más por la sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué crees que habría sido Archer el que provocó esa explosión? ¿Lo viste en tú tablilla?-

-No es eso, señorita Anna. Verá, mientras el joven Horo y yo estábamos aquí, sentimos una fuerte energía que se desplazaba rápidamente y que viajaba desde el otro lado del puente. ¿Lo recuerda, joven Horo?-

-Si… ¡Es verdad!- respondió el shaman ainu mientras llevaba la palma de su mano a la frente. -Pudimos sentir esa energía viajando a toda velocidad. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero ahora que lo pienso… tiene sentido… Rayos. Ese condenado de Len Tao. De verdad que tuvo mucha suerte si sobrevivió a una lucha con ese tal Archer. ¿Pues que clase de espíritus estamos enfrentando?-

Por un momento el lugar quedó en completo silencio. Estaban empezando a dimensionar la realidad del problema que estaban enfrentando. No era tanto el hecho de que esos espíritus fueran sumamente fuertes, sino que no tenían idea de cómo enfrentarlos. Nunca pensaron que esta misión tendría este nivel de riesgo y que requerirían de toda su fuerza para sobrevivir, pero al estar dentro de una ciudad, no podían utilizar su máximo poder pues solo sabían utilizarlo en la forma de oversouls gigantes. No podían reducir el tamaño sin que eso implicara que también disminuyera la fuerza del oversoul. Eso podría arreglarse si la batalla se libraba en un lugar despoblado como el bosque pues allí no habría nadie que estuviese en riesgo y podrían pelear con toda libertad, pero surgía entonces un nuevo problema. ¿Cómo llevar a esos espíritus al bosque? ¿Cómo atraerlos? Y no era uno. Eran cuatro y nada garantizaba que lo que funcionara con uno, funcionaría con los demás. Además Archer podría matarlos donde estaban desde cualquier punto de la ciudad si se llegaba a enterar de su ubicación. Un fuerte golpe en la mesa sacó a todos de su reflexión. Se trataba de Anna que había llegado a una conclusión.

-En estos momentos estamos en muy mala posición. Con Yoh y Len malheridos, nuestra fuerza de ataque disminuye considerablemente mientras se recuperan y haciendo a un lado la fuerza de nuestros enemigos, no sabemos mucho sobre ellos. Necesitamos averiguar más sobre todo esto; conseguir más información que nos sea de ayuda.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Anna, pero no nos será nada fácil poder averiguar algo sobre esos espíritus o sobre toda esta lucha en general. Tendremos que ser muy discretos y medir nuestros pasos.-

-Es verdad, chico detective.- fue la respuesta de Anna al comentario de Lyserg.

-En eso tienen razón, pero lo bueno es que tenemos donde empezar a buscar.-

El que habló fue Ryu y en el acto el lugar quedó en silencio ante lo que parecía ser toda una tontería. Anna no estaba de humor para esos comentarios tan tontos.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo que tenemos donde empezar?-

-Vamos, solo piensen en esto: Conocemos la identidad de dos de ellos, y se supone que son héroes legendarios, por lo que si buscamos información de sus leyendas, no solo es posible conocer sus fortalezas, sino hasta sus debilidades. Con esa información podremos hacerles frente si nos los volvemos a encontrar y quizás hasta vencerlos.-

Por un momento todos pensaron que sería una boba idea más de Ryu, aunque pensándolo bien tenía sentido. Cada leyenda contenía no solo las hazañas del héroe del que hablaba, sino también sus derrotas. Aun si la información que aparecía en las leyendas llegaba a ser incompleta o disfrazada, no podía estar demasiado lejos de la verdad, y si resultaba que las leyendas estaban realmente apegadas a los hechos, en efecto tendrían una forma de nivelar las cosas.

-Ahora entiendo porque usan esos nombres.- Explicó Lyserg. -Así sus enemigos no pueden saber con quien se enfrentan realmente y pueden mantener una ventaja, ya que al ser héroes legendarios, es fácil conocer cuales son sus fortalezas para contrarrestarlas y sus debilidades para explotarlas.-

-Entonces deberíamos empezar a buscar información sobre la leyenda de esos Lancer y Berserker. Si nos los volvemos a encontrar, podremos hacerlos puré.-

Horo estaba realmente emocionado de que podrían tomar la ventaja si se encontraban nuevamente con esos espíritus, pero Anna tenía una opinión diferente.

-El que tengamos toda la información sobre esos dos no será suficiente.-

-Pero doña Anna, si encontramos los puntos débiles de esos espíritus, podremos…-

-Podremos hacer muchas cosas, pero vencerlos fácilmente no es una de ellas. No vieron lo que ese Berserker puede hacer. No vieron su fuerza y su resistencia. A pesar de tener un cuerpo muy grande, podía moverse con una gran agilidad, y cuando Lyserg y yo nos marchábamos, pude sentir que su energía no disminuyó en lo más mínimo después de haber recibido ese ataque.-

Las palabras de la itako habían enfriado el ánimo de todos. Era como si estuvieran donde empezaron. Sin la menor pista de que hacer.

-No solo necesitamos conocer sus puntos débiles, necesitamos tener la fuerza para aprovecharlos y poder superar sus fortalezas. Debemos buscar formas de que incrementen su furyoku.-

Los ojos de Horo, Lyserg, Tamao y Ryu reaccionaron ante las palabras de Anna. Solo había dos formas de incrementar el furyoku. Una era vivir una experiencia donde se simulara casi por completo una experiencia de muerte o de cercanía a la muerte. La otra era vivir realmente una experiencia así.

-Cuando Yoh y Len se recuperen, se habrán vuelto un poco más fuertes. Ellos deberían ser capaces de generar una oversoul de menor tamaño al concentrar su poder y sin sacrificar potencia.-

Anna esperaba que eso les permitiera luchar al nivel de esos espíritus y para ello tendrían que recuperar el nivel que tenían al final del torneo de shamanes. Eso sería posible solo a través de un entrenamiento adecuado, pero primero necesitarían de la ayuda de Fausto para que tratara adecuadamente sus heridas. Ya que estuvieran mejor, estarían listos para entrenar.

-Ahora la pregunta es como lograremos elevar nuestro furyoku sin que nos medio maten en el proceso.- preguntó Horo en su cínica forma de hablar.

-Es algo que tendremos que pensar y pronto. Por lo mientras, es mejor no salir en las noches y hacer nuestras investigaciones en el día. Así evitaremos peleas con esos espíritus en lo que Yoh y Len se recuperan.- El joven detective pensó que esa sería una buena forma de obtener información sin corres riesgos innecesarios.

Todos estuvieron con la sugerencia de Lyserg. El que Anna no replicara indicaba que también estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo ella tenía sus propios planes.

-Mañana saldré a dar una vuelta por Miyama. Necesito sentir el aire fresco.-

Todos quedaron asombrados ante la declaración de Anna. Les costaba creer que ella estuviera dispuesta a salir a recorrer la ciudad luego de los eventos de esa noche. Tamao estaba preparada para decirle a Anna que la acompañaría, pero la itako pareció adivinar lo que ella le diría.

-Quiero ir sola. No creo que corra ningún riesgo a plena luz del día, y además puedo defenderme bastante bien.-

-Si que sabemos que puedes defenderte sola, es solo que…-

-No lograrán hacerme cambiar de opinión, chico de las nieves. Quiero conocer cada sitio en persona y sentir la energía más de cerca. Además, si algún tonto intenta pasarse de listo, conocerá de lo que soy capaz.-

Por un momento todos, hasta Manta, parecieron sentir una tremenda aura asesina aunque fue por un instante, pero con eso quedaron más que convencidos de que Anna estaría bien por su cuenta.

-Además, quiero conseguir algunos recuerdos para llevar a casa.-

Tal vez en otro momento más de uno de los chicos se habría dado la vuelta para reír un poco sin que Anna los viera, pero nadie tenía ánimos para eso. No luego de que en una sola noche los más fuertes del grupo habían sido vencidos sin mucho esfuerzo. Ese fue un golpe muy duro a su moral y el que al despertar Yoh y Len se habrían vuelto más fuertes solo era un consuelo parcial.

-No hay que desanimarse.-

Nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a una persona, aunque en esta ocasión las miradas tuvieron que dirigirse hacia abajo.

-No es la primera vez que estamos en una situación desesperada. Desde la primera fase del torneo de shamanes, cuando fuimos a rescatar a Len de su padre, todo el camino hasta la aldea parche y las batallas del torneo… y además, la lucha contra Hao…-

Manta tenía toda la atención del grupo y es que conforme hablaba, los recuerdos de cada momento regresaban a sus mentes.

-Hemos vivido situaciones muy difíciles antes y las hemos superado. Todos han peleado con enemigos realmente poderosos antes y los han derrotado. Esta batalla no es diferente de lo que ya hemos visto antes y se que podremos ganar. Podremos vencer… y saben… cuando Yoh despierte… se que dirá lo mismo.-

-Tienes razón, chaparrito. Ya hemos luchado con tipos muy duros antes y les hemos ganado. Podremos ganarles a estos también.- Respondió Horo mientras frotaba su nudillo en la cabeza de Manta

-Yo tampoco me daré por vencido. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas o dejo de llamarme Ryu con espada de madera.-

-Hasta me siento culpable por haber dejado que mi ánimo decayera, pero eso no volverá a suceder.- Lyserg pareció un poco apenado de reconocer su sentir.

-Yo… yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo en esta lucha. Lucharé al lado de ustedes. No tendré miedo.- Hasta la pequeña adivina pelirosada pareció sentir su fuerza regresar.

Horo, Ryu, Lyserg y Tamao levantaron sus rostros con ánimos renovados. Si ya estaban envueltos en una batalla feroz nuevamente, entonces solo tendrían que actuar como si fueran participantes y prepararse para ganarla.

-Hasta un pequeñín como tú tiene grandes palabras que decir. Después de todo, eres amigo de Yoh. No podía esperar menos de ti.-

Manta se sonrojó un poco. Después de todo, no es común que Anna hable bien de alguien.

-Ya que parece que recuperamos algo nuestros ánimos, podremos preparar un nuevo plan, pero eso quedará para cuando amanezca. Ahora es mejor dormir. Necesitamos descansar para reponer fuerzas.-

Al final todos se despidieron de Anna y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ella ni se molestaría en ponerse ropa de dormir. Solo se dejaría caer en su cama y ya pero antes, debía llamarlas. Se molestarían porque las llamaba siendo casi las 3 de la mañana, pero eso era lo de menos. Además, le debían un enorme favor y no estaban en posición de negarse. Lo importante era que vinieran de inmediato pues necesitarían toda la ayuda posible. Hecho eso por fin podría dormir al menos unas pocas horas y esperar que la condición de Yoh no empeorase.

* * *

_Unos pocos minutos atrás._

Mientras los chicos tenían su reunión, Pilika se había quedado dormida al fin, más pronto despertó al sentir movimientos en la cama de Len. El respiraba agitado y empezaba a sacudirse sin control. Antes de que Pilika o Bason pudiesen pedir ayuda a los demás, Len abrió sus ojos sin que su respiración se normalizase aun.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?-

Observó a su lado y se encontró con la angustiada mirada de Pilika sobre el. Con eso supo que estaba en el hotel. Supuso que probablemente el cabeza de cepillo lo había traído y que Bason le había ayudado en eso. Rápidamente ordeno sus pensamientos y fue invadido por la ira. Recordaba la lucha contra Archer. Como lo había tratado como si fuese menos que nada y peor aun; que había demostrado con acciones la diferencia de niveles. Estaba realmente enfurecido y alguien tendría que pagar por ello. Muy posiblemente los que estaban frente a el, empezando por Bason.

-¡Bocchama! ¡Que gusto me da verlo despierto!-

Si los espíritus pudiesen llorar, casi seguro que Bason ya habría llenado una bañera.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.-

Len pensaba responderle de muy mala gana a la joven ainu pero se distrajo al sentir algo sumamente suave sobre su adolorido pecho: era una de las manos de la chica y en verdad se sentía suave y cálida. No pudo evitar contemplar con más detenimiento su mirada y al ver reflejados en esos ojos preocupación, su ira remitió.

-No había necesidad. Fue una lucha muy dura, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, solo que me desconcentré un momento y el aprovechó su oportunidad.-

Len no iba a admitir que su enemigo era más fuerte pero tampoco mentía en realidad, pues si se distrajo por un instante en medio de la batalla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-

-Creo que como tres o cuatro horas. No estoy segura. Estaba más preocupada por tú salud que por la hora.-

-¿Ya regresaron los demás?-

-Si. Están en la suite de Anna en este momento.-

Se suponía que Pilika tendría que haberle dicho también sobre Yoh, pero su mente estaba en otro tipo de pensamiento. No podía apartar sus ojos ni su mano del pecho de Len y cuando intentó apartar su mirada, solo logró que se cruzara con la de el. Ojos azul claro estaban contemplando ojos dorados y viceversa. Len tampoco comprendía porque seguía viendo esos ojos azules. Desvió un momento su mirada y fue como se dio cuenta de que Yoh estaba en la cama de al lado.

-¿Pero que le pasó a Yoh?-

Pilika salió del trance en que estaba y de inmediato le narró a Len lo que pasó a detalle. Una parte de Len se alegraba de que su amigo hubiera sobrevivido así fuera por puro milagro, pero otra pequeña parte… no. No debía pensar en ello. Era algo que ya había quedado atrás… o al menos eso creía.

-Yoh estará bien y cuando Fausto llegue, se encargará de ustedes y pronto estarán como nuevos.- Dijo Pilika con una sonrisa.

Len asintió levemente. No dijo nada más sino que se acomodó para descansar un poco. Su cuerpo estaba bastante adolorido aun y necesitaba reponer la fuerza de su cuerpo para que estuviera al nivel que muy seguramente su furyoku tenía luego de semejante ordalía, aunque no era lo único que le preocupaba. Mientras estuvo inconsciente su mente lo traía una y otra vez al momento de su lucha con Archer. Repasando de nuevo cada movimiento, cada error… el preciso instante en que fue vencido por su rival de cabello blanco. Len no permitiría que algo así le sucediera de nuevo, sin embargo, no era lo único que le preocupaba. Mientras estaba inconsciente le pareció escuchar una voz que le recordaba constantemente que era débil. No solo más débil que Archer… sino más débil que Yoh, que sin importar cuanto lo intentara jamás lo superaría… a menos que lo matara. Si… matarlo… y esa voz le prometía darle la fuerza… el poder para vencer a Yoh y a quien fuera. Solo debía seguirla, seguir la invitación que le hacía y volvería a ser una perfecta maquina asesina. Precisamente eso fue lo que hizo que el sueño de Len se volviese agitado y lo que lo llevo a despertar tan abruptamente, aunque no tanto por escuchar esa desconocida voz… sino porque una parte de el que creía haber dejado atrás hace mucho ansiaba aquello que se le ofrecía.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 6 y media de la mañana cuando dos figuras descendieron de un taxi que las había traído desde la estación del tren hasta la iglesia cerca del cementerio. Jeanne y Marco llegaban al fin a su destino luego de haber hecho una escala no programada en Tokio, aunque Marco sabía que la expresión "no programada" estaba de más. Sabía que su doncella quería hablar con Yoh Asakura y por mucho que la idea le diera nauseas, no podría impedirlo. No podía confiar en Yoh Asakura, aun considerando que el fue quien le dio el golpe final a Hao. Una parte de el sospechaba que Yoh en realidad había ocultado a Hao para que nadie lo encontrara puesto que nunca encontraron su cuerpo, pero esa era la parte que estaba convencida de que Yoh no era la buena persona que aparentaba. ¿Cómo podría serlo siendo hermano de Hao? Si embargo, su parte más racional sabía que no tenía ningún fundamento para esa idea. No después de lo que vio en esa batalla. Marco entendía que su desprecio al Asakura no tenía bases reales por más que se intentaba convencer de lo contrario, pero es que no podía soportar la idea de que Jeanne lo buscara, aun si ella solo lo hacía como una forma de expiar lo que ella sentía como sus pecados. Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable cuando vio la tristeza en el rostro de la doncella de hierro al encontrar la posada vacía, aunque esa sensación pasó pronto para ser reemplazada por la preocupación de nuevo. Sabía que antes de irse de Japón, Jeanne trataría nuevamente de ver al Asakura y Marco confiaba en disuadirla de esa idea. No permitiría que la mente de su joven protegida se contaminara con las ideas de ese. Ella era un ángel que podría emprender el vuelo nuevamente solo con su fuerza de voluntad. Ya vería como arrancaría de su mente al Asakura en su momento. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse en ese tal Kotomine.

Seguía pensando que había algo raro en ese tipo. ¿Por qué se molestó tanto en averiguar donde estaban? ¿Qué buscaba realmente en Jeanne? Años de tener una actitud recelosa le habían enseñado que no todo es lo que parece y algo le decía que ese Kotomine no era tan buen samaritano como lo pretendía. No había logrado convencer a su joven protegida de no hacer caso a semejante locura, pero Jeanne estaba decidida. Siempre había sido obstinada y no cambiaría de opinión. Marco esperaba convencerla de pasar allí el menor tiempo posible para luego salir de Japón sin hacer una sola escala más. Esa idea se hizo más fuerte en cuanto entraron a los límites de la ciudad. Marco percibió la gran cantidad de energía presente, pero parecía que ella no la notó. El ex líder de campo de los soldados X sabía que la depresión de su protegida había afectado su habilidad como shaman al grado de que era como si ya no tuviera furyoku, pero el no creía que la inmensa capacidad de Jeanne hubiera desaparecido, sino que seguía allí muy dentro de ella, adormecida por su depresión. Es por eso que se daba fuerzas para soportar tanto la idea de hablar con el Asakura como el estar rumbo a la iglesia de ese sacerdote. Esperaba… oraba por el día en que Jeanne se revelara nuevamente en todo su esplendor y ella volviera a brillar como el ángel que es.

-Hemos llegado, Marco. Por fin estamos aquí. He esperado mucho por este momento. Si te soy sincera, estoy bastante ilusionada. Creo que por fin podré alcanzar la paz que he buscado desde ese momento.-

-Estoy seguro que así será, Jeanne-sama.-

-¿Y sabes? Creo que después de este retiro… tendré el valor para hablar más fácilmente con Yoh Asakura.-

Si alguien hubiera visto tras los anteojos de Marco podría haber visto un ligero tic en su ojo derecho, y dicho tic se hacía más notorio mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la iglesia. Justo al estar frente a ella Marco se sintió bastante perturbado por la energía que percibía. No era furyoku y no había nada que indicara que podría haber algún shaman tendiéndoles una trampa, pero definitivamente no era normal. Al bajar su mirada a Jeanne notó que ella se había detenido justo antes de tocar la puerta. Lo más seguro es que también la hubiese percibido. Marco pensaba preguntarle si en efecto así fue, pero no tuvo tiempo pues pronto ella tocó.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que se abriera. Marco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la fría expresión de su rostro ya que la sensación se había incrementado al abrirse la puerta. La energía se sentía aún más fuerte y si bien no era sobrecogedora, si era opresiva. Fue cuando vio finalmente a su anfitrión. Marco no se sorprendió de que fuesen casi de la misma estatura, ni tampoco de que pudiese percibir por su postura que debía tener experiencia en la batalla. Lo que lo puso en alerta fue su mirada. Esos ojos grises que parecían carentes de emoción. Vivos pero sin vida a la vez. Como pozos en los que uno podría estar cayendo por la eternidad. Marco buscó mantener tanto su rostro como su expresión corporal en el mayor estado de neutralidad posible pues estaba seguro que el sacerdote podría leerla tan fácilmente como quien lee un libro.

-Bienvenida sea a mi humilde iglesia, doncella Jeanne. Es un gusto y un honor recibirla.-

-También me da gusto estar aquí, padre. Me siento agradecida de que me brinde esta oportunidad y espero que me pueda ser muy provechosa.-

-Siéntase libre de permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que considere necesario. Lo más importante es que pueda redescubrirse nuevamente y dejar atrás las penas del pasado.-

La pareja de shamanes pasó al interior de la iglesia. Jeanne se adelantó unos cuantos pasos de forma que Marco y Kirei quedaron tras ella como si fueran escoltándola.

-Desconozco cuales sean sus intenciones, pero si intenta hacer algo me encargaré…-

-Joven Marco, no debería tener esa actitud tan recelosa hacia mi. Puedo entender que se preocupe por la seguridad de su protegida, pero soy un hombre de palabra. No busco hacer daño alguno a la doncella. Solo deseo ayudarla a que encuentre nuevamente su propósito y ofrecerle una guía para que tome ese camino.-

-Y es algo que puedo agradecer… solo que es raro que alguien ofrezca algo de ayuda sin esperar algo a cambio.-

-No pensará que soy de esos sacerdotes que buscan abusar de jovencitas confundidas.-

Marco tosió un poco y prosiguió.

-No tengo eso en mente en realidad… más bien no dejo de pensar que usted podría estar planeando algo. ¿No era más fácil buscar algún lugar en Europa que hacernos viajar hasta Japón?-

Kirei cerró sus ojos y esbozó una tenue sonrisa antes de responder.

-Tal vez, pero podría haber sido riesgoso para ustedes o mejor dicho, para la doncella.-

Los ojos de Marco se entrecerraron al escuchar eso.

-Ustedes han estado escondiéndose por casi dos años de otros shamanes que los buscan, o más bien, la buscan a ella. Quizás sean shamanes que no tomaron muy bien su derrota en el torneo o quizás la buscan para cobrar venganza. Tengo entendido que su grupo impartió justicia letal en muchas oportunidades.-

Marco se mantenía en silencio.

-Y se que han estado yendo de un lado a otro porque la doncella no está… en las mejores condiciones para luchar por si misma, y aunque usted parece ser bastante fuerte, sabe que tal vez no podría mantenerla a salvo si aparecen varios contrincantes a la vez. Por eso pensé que lo más seguro era que vinieran a Japón. No creo que se decidan a buscarlos en este país y mucho menos en una pequeña iglesia ubicada en una de tantas ciudades japonesas.-

-Y todo esto lo averiguó con sus "conexiones". ¿Cierto padre?-

-No debería menospreciar la red de información de la Iglesia, joven Marco. Después de todo, debemos de mantenernos al tanto de actividades sobrenaturales a gran escala como el torneo de shamanes, aun si no nos involucramos directamente en ellas.-

-Tiene algo de lógica lo que dice, pero no por eso bajaré la guardia.-

-No podría esperar menos de tan fiel guardián. Aun así encontrará que será innecesario ya que aunque alguien nos localizara, dudo que se atreviese a atacar. Nadie querría atraer sobre si la ira de la Iglesia y además no soy tan… débil como mi apariencia aparenta.-

-Precisamente por eso no bajo la guardia.-

El sacerdote solo cerró sus ojos entretenido mientras se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. El ver toda la dedicación que ese perro guardián le daba a la chiquilla le resultaba hilarante.

La charla transcurrió sin que Jeanne se percatara de ello. Tal vez que porque ellos no estaban tan cerca de ella y más bien susurraban, o quizás porque ella estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. En como había caído en este abismo de dolor y desesperanza. Aun recordaba cuando Hao fue derrotado. Todos los presentes compartían la misma felicidad de que el temible shaman hubiese sido vencido. Ella misma estaba segura de que la paz volvería al haberse hecho justicia con la derrota de Hao, pero esas emociones duraron poco.

Sucedió unos pocos días después de la batalla final. Se había detenido junto con Marco a comer algo en un poblado. Era una cafetería no muy grande pero con una bonita decoración. Estaban almorzando cuando un grupo de personas se les aproximó. Eran shamanes que habían participado en el torneo o mejor dicho, que habían sido eliminados antes de llegar a la aldea parche por los soldados X. Era un grupo de alrededor de 14 de los cuales sobrevivieron los 6 que estaban ante ellos. Cuando la acusaron de que no había tenido el derecho de matar a sus camaradas, Jeanne replicó que ellos se habían desviado del camino de la justicia de una manera tal que no quedó más alternativa que impartir un juicio definitivo. Que todo había sido en nombre de la justicia. Fue entonces que una joven que de ese grupo le respondió.

"_¿Qué lo hiciste en nombre de la justicia? Tú no peleas por la justicia. Lo haces por lo que tú llamas justicia, pero eso solo es querer que todos hagan lo que quieras y sigan tus caprichos sin importar que tengan vidas y deseos propios. Justo como Hao. También atacaba y mataba a quienes no se unían a el. Al final no eres tan distinta a el. Imponiendo su punto de vista a los demás y aniquilando a los que no lo aceptaban. Hasta creo que tú eres la verdadera hermana de ese demonio. ¡Tú misma eres un demonio del infierno!"_

Esas palabras impactaron a Jeanne que dejo de ver o escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto tinieblas a su alrededor. Cuando por fin reaccionó había pasado un buen rato de que habían dejado el lugar. Marco le había dicho que se había librado de ellos aunque tuvo que ser más discretamente de lo que hubiera preferido. Jeanne solo asintió con su cabeza antes de volver a su mente, donde las palabras de esa joven se repetían una y otra vez. Al principio solo consideraba que eran una excusa de quien no estaba a favor de la justicia, pero poco a poco sus recuerdos se fundían con esas palabras. Cada uno de sus actos empezaba a verse distinto desde esa nueva perspectiva. Y pronto empezaron las pesadillas. Primero veía los ojos de aquellos que ella o sus soldados X habían asesinado, luego empezó a escuchar las voces de sus antiguos camaradas, aquellos que habían muerto luchando contra Hao, reclamándole sus vidas, y finalmente tuvo esa última pesadilla. Estaba sola en medio de un bosque y sus pasos la encaminaron hacia el pie de una caída de agua. Era como una suave cortina cristalina y fresca. Jeanne se acercó para beber un poco de esa agua. Mientras acercaba su rostro para beber, una mano salió de entre el agua y la sujetó fuertemente por el cuello. Al observar, pudo ver que era Hao el que la sujetaba y buscaba sofocarla. Su miedo se incrementó cuando Hao sacó otra mano para estrangularla con más fuerza mientras la expresión del shaman se volvía demencial. Jeanne sentía que moriría. Su rostro era reflejo de ese temor, pero pronto ese temor se convirtió en pánico cuando Hao empezó a moverse hacia ella y atravesó la caída de agua. Cuando ella creía que no podía sentir aun más terror, vio que ya no era el rostro de Hao el que la observaba con una sonrisa maniática. Era su propio rostro. Una Jeanne con una expresión enferma y retorcida en la que se vía una cosa y solo una cosa: una inmensa sed de sangre. Despertó con un fuerte grito y por más que Marco intentó calmarla, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Luego de esa noche, no volvió a ser la misma. Toda esperanza que había en su ser se esfumó y al parecer, también su inmenso poder como shaman. Durante mucho tiempo ella y Marco estuvieron yendo de un lugar a otro, buscando sitios donde mantenerse ocultos pues había muchos shamanes que trataban de matarlos. Normalmente se escondían en iglesias y podían estar en una por algunos meses antes de que fuera necesario emprender la huida aunque con cada escape, Jeanne se hundía más en su abismo. Fue entonces cuando sintió que solo habría una persona que podría ayudarla a sentirse en paz nuevamente: Yoh Asakura. Recordaba que el chico era lo opuesto a su hermano y hasta a ella misma. Siempre dispuesto a perdonar y a darle a los demás una segunda oportunidad. Fue eso lo que le hizo pensar que si lograba que Yoh Asakura le otorgara su perdón, ella al fin podría encontrar su anhelada paz.

Solo le sugirió la idea a Marco una vez, pero el dejó muy en claro que no permitiría eso. Eso la hundió más y por un momento pensó en abandonar a Marco para ir ella sola a buscar a Yoh. Fue en ese entonces cuando recibió esa carta de Kirei Kotomine y ella vio la oportunidad perfecta para poder ir a Japón y buscar al joven shaman al mismo tiempo que encontraba un nuevo refugio donde quizás ahora si podría alcanzar la paz. Y ahora estaba aquí. Tal vez aun no había logrado hablar con Yoh, pero antes de irse de Japón lo haría. Era la única esperanza que aun albergaba. Su único pensamiento.

Tan inmensa estaba en su mente que no ponía atención a lo que los dos hombres a su espalda hablaban. Alcanzó a notar que el sacerdote apresuró un poco su paso y con un movimiento señalaba a donde al parecer, estarían sus habitaciones. En efecto, ya el grupo estaba en el pequeño jardín interior de la iglesia y ahora Kirei les señalaba donde se encontraban las habitaciones que ocuparían. Marco se colocó al lado de Jeanne y ambos se encaminaron rumbo a donde estaban sus cuartos.

-Sus habitaciones están en esa dirección. Pueden dormir todo lo que gusten. Me encargaré de avisarles cuando sea la hora de la comida y en ese momento podremos hablar sobre la meditación de la doncella.-

-En verdad estoy muy agradecido con usted, padre Kotomine. No se como pagarle este inmenso favor.-

-No se preocupe doncella. No necesito retribución alguna. Mi mayor satisfacción será saber que pude ayudarla a encontrar el camino correcto. No necesito otra recompensa.-

Jeanne hizo una última reverencia antes de seguir rumbo a la que sería su habitación. Marco la siguió no sin antes observar nuevamente al sacerdote directo a sus ojos. Ojos grises como nubes de tormenta. Ojos que no reflejaban vida alguna. Sin brillo y al parecer, sin ningún tipo de interés aparente. Marco no podía saber si en efecto esos ojos reflejaban un desinterés total o solo eran una máscara que ocultaba alguna intención oculta. Mientras el caminaba, pensó de repente que ya había visto anteriormente una mirada así. Sin interés, sin alegría, sin vida. Desafortunadamente recordó que no había sido en ojos grises como nubes, sino en ojos rojos como rubíes.

* * *

_Treinta minutos antes._

Había sido una noche agitada para Shirou. No. Agitada no era la palabra correcta. No podía pensar en alguna palabra que definiera todas las cosas raras que le habían sucedido. Un tipo con una lanza le había atravesado el corazón y por alguna razón, no murió. Luego ese mismo sujeto lo sigue a su casa para asegurarse de matarlo y una chica con armadura que apareció de la nada le salva el pellejo. Más tarde, se encuentra con la chica ídolo de su escuela que le dice que se ha involucrado en una especie de demente torneo mortal. Ah si. Son atacados por un monstruo controlado por una niñita de aparentes tendencias psicópatas y para rematar, alguien los ataca con una espada cargada de maná arrojándola como proyectil que prácticamente voló todo el lugar donde estaban. Shirou sacudió su cabeza para tratar de despertar. Por un momento pensó que todo lo que había vivido solo era un sueño. Si. Solo eso.

"_Pero si que fue un sueño muy vivido. Hasta siento mi pecho algo dolorido, pero tuvo que ser un sueño. No hay forma de que tantas cosas pasen realmente y menos en una sola noche."_

El joven Emiya terminó de abrir los ojos para confirmar que en efecto, estaba en su habitación y todo era como siempre.

"_Sin duda fue un sueño muy loco pero ya desperté y todo se ve normal. Puedo ver los primeros rayos del sol por la ventana, mis cosas están donde siempre, la chica rubia de anoche parece estar cómoda sentada al lado de mi futon y la verdad se ve bien con esa blusa blanca. Afortunadamente terminé con mis deberes escolares y podré entregarlos… Un momento… ¿La chica rubia de anoche?"_

Shirou casi salta de su futon y es que en efecto, Saber estaba sentada al lado de el. Ya no llevaba puesta su armadura, sino un falda azul que el calculaba, le llegaría casi hasta los tobillos y una blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello… y si, se veía bien con ella.

-¿Dormiste bien, Shirou?-

-Si.-

El parpadeó con incredulidad pero pronto los recuerdos le llegaron con mucha mayor claridad. Definitivamente no había sido un sueño. Una vez que su mente estuvo más despejada, procedió a hacerle algunas preguntas a Saber.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-La Master de Archer me ayudó a traerte de vuelta.-

-Entonces Tohsaka te ayudó. ¿Se encuentra bien entonces?-

-Así es.-

Shirou dio un suspiro de alivio. Pensaba que Tohsaka podría haber quedado herida luego de semejante ataque. Otro recuerdo llegó a la mente del pelirrojo. Lo que Tohsaka le había dicho antes de que Berserker atacara.

-Pero creí que había dicho que ya no nos ayudaría más.-

-Ella me dijo que como Berserker había atacado antes de separarnos, aún tenía algo de responsabilidad hacía ti, pero que ahora si sería la última vez y que para cuando el sol saliera, seríamos enemigos.-

Otro suspiro salió de la boca de Shirou. En verdad que preferiría no tener que pelear con Tohsaka. Le parecía buena persona. Incluso agradable.

-En ningún momento pareció sentir miedo mientras te traíamos de regreso, pero aún así tartamudeaba un poco cuando me dijo todo eso.-

Shirou soltó una pequeña risa. De solo imaginarse a la chica ídolo de la escuela tartamudeando al hablar… eso no era algo que se esperase de alguien con una actitud tan fría como la de ella. Y lo que le resultaba más gracioso es que ya la había escuchado tartamudear así en esta noche.

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso, Shirou?-

-No en realidad, Saber.-

La habitación quedó momentáneamente en silencio, aunque fue un silencio breve pues Shirou tenía algunas preguntas que hacer.

-¿Cuento tiempo llevas aquí, Saber?-

-No me he movido de tú lado en todo este tiempo.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Es mi responsabilidad como Servant estar a tú lado para protegerte del peligro en todo momento.-

-Pe… pero… ¡Eres una chica! No se supone que debas estar en mi cuarto todo el tiempo.-

-Soy la espada de mi Master. Soy su arma para ser empleada por el. Mi sexo es intrascendente para cumplir con mi deber.-

Shirou aun no alcanzaba a procesar lo que Saber le decía. ¿Cómo que un arma?

-No deberías pensar así. No está bien. Eres un ser humano con sentimientos y emociones. No un objeto ni una herramienta. Eres mucho más que eso.-

-Ese tipo de pensamientos son los que te llevaran al fracaso. Necesitas cambiar tú forma de pensar sobre mí si quieres obtener el triunfo en esta guerra.-

-No me interesa ganar esta estúpida guerra. Solo quiero detenerla lo más pronto posible para que no haya más muertes.-

Shirou cerró nuevamente sus ojos luego de decir estas palabras, pero incluso si los hubiese mantenido abiertos, habría podido observar como por unos instantes la expresión de Saber fue de decepción. Ahora el estaba enfocado en otras cosas como iniciar su rutina matutina. No pensaba permitir que una locura como la guerra por el Grial alterara su ritmo de vida. Bajaría a la cocina a preparar el desayuno aunque aun tenía que calcular que prepararía y cuanto. No estaba seguro de cuanto comía Saber o que le gustaba pero confiaba en que podría preparar algo adecuado. Desde luego, debía alcanzar para que Fuji-nee y Sakura quedaran contentas, aunque podría contar con que Sakura llegara como de costumbre a ayudarle con el desayuno. Eso haría todo más fácil. A veces no sabía que haría si ellas no… si ellas…

-Sakura y Fuji-nee…-

Por un momento Shirou se quedó congelado ante esa… como llamarle… ¿Epifanía? Como fuera que se le llamase, el se había olvidado de ellas dos. Eso normalmente no tendría tanta relevancia, pero Shirou estaba seguro de que ellas dos encontrarían la presencia de Saber sumamente relevante.

"_Si __Fuji-nee __ve __a __Saber, __no __cabe __duda __que __me __matará. __Estoy __casi __seguro __de __eso. __Sakura__… __no __creo __que __llegue __a __tanto __pero __aun __así__…"_ Tan sumido estaba en esos pensamientos que solo atinó a dar un pequeño salto cuando Saber le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-Saber, necesito que te quedes aquí. Por favor, no vayas a salir hasta que yo te diga.-

-Desde luego que no. Mi deber como tú Servant es estar a tú lado en todo momento como tú espada para defenderte de tus enemigos.-

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Por ahora necesito que te quedes aquí porque espero unas visitas y podría ser riesgoso que te vean.-

-¡Shirou! No puedes permitir que otras personas vengan. Eres un Master y al permitir la entrada de extraños no solo expones el secreto de la guerra del Grial, sino que te expones tú mismo a ser atacado.-

-Son de mi entera confianza y no representan peligro alguno para mí. Te explicaré de ello más tarde, además si no deseas que se enteren de toda esta locura, mayor razón para que te quedes aquí y no dejes que te vean. Te explicaré todo después. Te lo prometo.-

Saber trató de responderle a Shirou pero el salió rápidamente de la habitación sin darle tiempo de abrir la boca siquiera. Ya se encargaría de hablar con el seriamente. Puede que su Master no tuviese planeado ganar la guerra pero ella si. Necesitaba el grial para poder cumplir su deseo por lo que haría todo lo posible para obtenerlo y poder enmendar aquello que hasta este momento aún la atormentaba.

Por su parte, el joven Emiya iba ya rumbo a la cocina cuando se escuchó el ruido que venía de la puerta principal. Shirou fue hacía la puerta pensando en que muy seguramente sería Sakura la que había llegado y en efecto, encontró a la dulce pelimorada quitándose sus zapatos.

-Buenos días, senpai.-

-Buenos días, Sakura.-

-Espero que aun no haya iniciado con el desayuno.-

-Apenas iba a empezar a prepararlo. Vamos entonces a la cocina. Fuji-nee ya debe estar en camino y es mejor que el desayuno esté listo para cuando llegue. Aun recuerdo la última vez que no estuvo listo. Brrrr.-

Sakura dejó escapar una ligera risa antes ir con Shirou a la cocina. El desayuno estaría listo en pocos minutos. Estos momentos eran como oro puro para la joven Matou. Su vida siempre había sido… dura… por buscar una palabra agradable. Lo había sido en formas en que nadie podría imaginarlo y francamente había momentos en que se preguntaba como es que aun seguía cuerda. En esos momentos la respuesta siempre era un nombre: Shirou. Recordaba como el le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su determinación, su empeño, el como no se daba por vencido. Eso fue lo que la inspiró a resistir; a no doblegarse ante las ordalías que tenía que soportar día con día y como una forma de agradecimiento, venía casi todos los días a ver Shirou. Era la forma en que sentía que podía pagarle la generosidad que el había mostrado durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Volvió a casa a buena hora ayer, senpai? Se que cuando se queda a reparar algunas cosas en la escuela se le olvida la hora y con todo lo que está pasando últimamente es peligroso quedarse hasta muy noche.-

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Solo se me hizo… un poquito tarde, pero estoy bien.-

Shirou agradecía estar ocupado con algunas verduras. Así evitaba verla a los ojos y que notara que estaba mintiendo. Bueno, no era exactamente mentira. Es verdad que se le había hecho un poquito tarde. Y estaba perfectamente bien ahora. No se notaba que un sujeto le había atravesado el corazón con una lanza y que prácticamente había estado muerto.

-Aun así, no se extralimite. No es bueno que se esfuerce de más. Se que le gusta mucho poder ayudar a todos… es una gran cualidad.- Ahora era Sakura la que agradecía que Shirou no la viera de frente. Había un leve sonrojo marcado en su rostro.

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero de verdad estaré bien. Te lo prometo.-

Fue en ese momento que Shirou levantó su rostro y pudo ver la gran y vibrante sonrisa de su amiga. Esa era una de las razones por las que el se sentía tan agradecido de que ella lo visitara. También era una de las razones por las que participaría en ese juego enfermo de la guerra del Santo Grial: para evitar que alguien como ella estuviese en riesgo de perder la vida.

-¡SHIROUUU! BUENOS DÍAAAAAAAS. ¿ESTÁ LISTO EL DESAYUNO?-

También era bueno que el desayuno estuviera listo para que el tampoco corriese riesgo de perder la vida en manos de una hambrienta Taiga Fujimura.

El desayuno transcurrió como normalmente lo hacía en la residencia Emiya: particularmente animado gracias a Taiga que comía de una manera que para otros sería imposible. Shirou ya estaba acostumbrado al igual que Sakura, quienes tomaban su desayuno con un poco más de moderación.

-Y supongo que has estado revisando que no haya fugas de gas. ¿Cierto, Shirou?- preguntó Taiga en una leve pausa que hizo para tomar agua.

-Desde luego, Fuji-nee. Con todos los accidentes que han estado sucediendo por las fugas, hago revisiones constantemente.-

-Excto. Smpr hy qe str alrts.- respondió ella ya con una buena porción de arroz en la boca.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió como siempre y pronto Taiga se preparó para adelantarse a la escuela.

-Bueeeeeno, ahora es momento de adelantarme. Sakura, recuerda que hoy hay práctica del club. Shirou, no vayas a retrasarte para llegar a clase.-

-Llegaré a tiempo. Solo preparo algunas cosas y me iré.-

Taiga salió rumbo a la escuela y Sakura la siguió luego de despedirse de Shirou y mencionarle que si había una oportunidad, vendría en la noche para ayudarle con la cena. Nada mas hubo el cerrado la puerta, se encontró con Saber que parecía dispuesta a seguir con la charla pendiente.

-Debes hacer algo para limitar sus visitas. El riesgo de que se enteren sobre la guerra es muy grande y…-

-Ya hablamos de eso antes, Saber. Ellas en verdad son buenas personas y no me harán daño. A decir verdad, sería más sospechoso si buscara evitar que vinieran. No tardarían en preguntarse el porque de mi actitud y harían preguntas que no creo saber contestar. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.-

Saber no le respondió, aunque su expresión de disgusto era una respuesta más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

Shirou prosiguió. -Aun así, tampoco puedo mantenerte escondida todo el tiempo. No es justo para ti. Debo pensar en la forma adecuada para presentarte y explicar tú presencia aquí.-

La Servant conocida como el Rey de los Caballeros estaba preparada para responder, solo que Shirou la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Ahora es momento de ir a la escuela. Espérame aquí, Saber. Estaré bien.-

-No puedes salir solo. Un Servant enemigo podría atacarte. Necesito estar a tú lado para protegerte.-

-Te lo diré de nuevo, no pienso dejar que eso de la guerra por el Grial altere más lo que soy. Tengo ya una vida hecha, con cosas que hacer y el que tenga que detener esa ridícula guerra no me hará dejar de lado lo que soy y lo que hago.-

Shirou se quedó viendo a Saber directo a los ojos. Esa mirada tan determinada que ella poseía… y que a la vez se veía llena de molestia y decepción, lo que le llevó a reflexionar un poco.

-Perdóname. Se que te preocupes mucho por mi. Lo entiendo por toda esta cosa de Master-Servant, pero también me preocupo por ti. No quisiera que corrieras riesgos de esa forma.- Si la mirada de Saber era de decepción, ahora era de legítima sorpresa.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. Soy una Servant. Mi papel es ser tú espada y tú escudo para protegerte y ayudarte a alcanzar la victoria sobre tus enemigos.-

-Y es algo que te agradezco. Es solo que quisiera que esto de la guerra del Santo Grial no afectara lo que he hecho de mi vida y que hubiera una forma de mantenerte lejos de este riesgo.-

Saber no respondió en ese momento. Solo siguió observándolo fijamente con esos ojos como esmeraldas.

-Quédate en casa y espérame, por favor. Estaré en un lugar público, así que no creo correr riesgo. Volveré a casa pronto.-

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta de parte de Saber. Shirou fue por sus cosas y en instantes ya iba de salida.

-Shirou.-

El joven Master se dio la vuelta para ver nuevamente a su Servant que ahora le hablaba con firmeza.

-Si ves que puedes correr algún peligro, aléjate de allí inmediatamente. Si las cosas se ponen muy mal y un Servant enemigo te ataca, no dudes en usar uno de tus hechizos de mando para llamarme. Yo estaré allí en cuanto lo hagas.-

-De acuerdo, Saber. Lo prometo. Nos vemos más tarde.-

Mientras Saber observaba a su inusual Master partir, cruzó por su mente el hecho de que al parecer, estaba destinada a tener Masters incompatibles con ella. ¿Qué acaso era tan difícil tener un Master que en verdad hiciese equipo con ella para lograr la victoria? Dio la vuelta para regresar al interior de la residencia. En ese momento se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Shirou.

-Te dejé el desayuno preparado. Confío en haberte preparado una cantidad suficiente y espero que sea de tú agrado.-

Mientras Saber observaba al joven Emiya marcharse, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro y eso fue por una idea que pasó por su mente. Antes había tenido un Master que apenas y parecía reconocer su existencia y ahora tenía uno que se preocupaba excesivamente. Saber al final prefería un poco más a este. Al menos reconocía su existencia y eso ya era una ganancia.

* * *

El día había pasado rápidamente, o al menos eso le parecía a Anna. Había salido del hotel como a las 9 de la mañana y ya eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde. Primero fue a darle un vistazo al cementerio de nuevo. Suponía que solo encontraría algo de energía residual y en efecto, fue todo lo que halló. Luego regresó al distrito comercial para buscar algunos recuerdos y de allí, emprendió el camino a través del puente rumbo a Miyama. Sabía que allí parecía haber una alta concentración de energía y deseaba sentirla de primera mano… eso y conseguir algunos recuerdos más tradicionales. Había dejado instrucciones a Tamao para que le llamara cuando Fausto hubiese llegado y le avisara cuando las personas a las que había llamado llegaran y las mandara a donde estuviese. También dejó muy en claro que no se les ocurriera iniciar una pelea dentro del hotel bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había hecho su caminata muy despacio. Deteniéndose para ver cada aparador, cada tienda que le llamaba la atención y hasta quedándose unos minutos en el puente para observar el paisaje. Había muchas cosas en su mente pero por ahora solo quería relajarse un poco y dejar de lado por un tiempo toda la presión que ella y los demás tenían encima. Ahora estaba ya en Miyama viendo algunas de las tiendas en busca de algo que le llamara la atención. Al final llevaba ya toda una bolsa llena de recuerdos, por lo que era tiempo de investigar más a detalle las energías de la que Horo les había hablado anteriormente y que no había dejado de percibir desde antes de terminar de cruzar el puente. No se acercaría mucho al epicentro de esas energías. Era muy posible que uno de esos espíritus tan fuertes estuviese por allí y no era el momento de buscar una pelea que tal vez no podría ganar. Mientras erraba por una calle en particular, su celular sonó.

-¿Hola? ¿Tamao? ¿Qué sucede?-

_-Señorita Anna, el señor Fausto acaba de llegar hace unos minutos y ya está revisando a los jóvenes Yoh y Len.-_

-Se tomó su tiempo en llegar. Avísame en cuanto tenga algún resultado.-

_-¿Aun no va a regresar?-_

-Todavía no. Quiero ver algunas cosas más. Volveré antes de que anochezca. Por cierto. ¿Ya llegaron?-

_-Todavía no, señorita Anna. Le avisaré en cuanto lleguen.-_

-De acuerdo. Estaré al pendiente de tus llamadas.-

_-¿Cree que haya sido buena idea llamarlas? No se como reaccionarán los demás cuando las vean.-_

Anna supuso que Tamao preguntaría eso. La última vez que los demás las habían visto no había sido en los mejores términos y solo Tamao, Yoh y ella sabían que ya podían confiar en ellas… al menos lo suficiente.

-Se que tal vez se sobresalten un poco, pero confío en que les recordarás lo que dije antes de irme. Se que puedo contar contigo.-

_-Gracias, señorita Anna. No la defraudaré.-_

-Bien, te dejo. Tengo algunos lugares que ver. Llámame en cuanto surja algo.-

_-De acuerdo. Hasta al rato.-_

La itako colgó la llamada y siguió su camino. Iba en dirección a donde se supone que estaba esa mansión que Len trató de investigar. Conforme la energía se hacía más fuerte, alentaba su paso. Estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta para evitar que la detectaran rápidamente. Finalmente tuvo la mansión a la vista y al parecer, no había sido detectada. Se acercaba lentamente y conforme lo hacía, la energía se sentía un poco más fuerte. Finalmente ella se detuvo.

"_Puedo sentir una especie de barrera frente a mi. No creo que me impida el paso pero podría ser una especie de alarma."_

Al menos sabía que esa mansión podría ser hogar de alguno de esos chicos que había visto anoche. Tal vez incluso de la mocosa peliblanca. Habría que volver después con un plan. Se retiró discretamente y vio la hora. Eran como las 5 de la tarde. Aun tenía algo de tiempo así que dejó que sus sentidos la guiaran hacia la siguiente concentración de energía. Pocos minutos después, su celular volvió a sonar indicando la esperada llamada de Tamao.

-¿Si, Tamao?-

_-Señorita Anna, ya llegaron y van en camino hacia donde está usted.-_

-Ya era hora. En este momento voy a ver un lugar más. Mantenlas al tanto de mi ubicación y que me alcancen allí.-

_-De acuerdo.-_

-¿Alguna noticia sobre Yoh?-

_-Horo me comentó que el joven Yoh se encuentra estable. También dijo que el señor Fausto había iniciado un tratamiento urgente y nos avisaría hasta que haya terminado.-_

-Asegúrate de avisarme en cuanto haya alguna nueva. En cuanto termine de ver ese lugar, volveré al hotel.-

_-Como diga, señorita Anna. Que tenga éxito.-_

-Bien. Nos vemos luego.-

Anna colgó y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Yoh. Odiaba que aun no hubiera alguna noticia sobre su estado de salud, pero si Fausto lo estaba tratando desde que llegó es que estaba en peor estado de lo que pensaba. Una preocupación que solo encontraba alivio parcial al saber que Fausto no se detendría hasta que Yoh estuviese completamente bien.

El cielo ya se dibujaba de color naranja conforme se acercaba al punto donde sentía algo de energía. No era tan fuerte como en la mansión pero valía la pena investigar. Mientras caminaba podía ver algunos edificios que anunciaban una escuela.

"_Acaso será…"_

Conforme se acercaba, Anna confirmó sus sospechas. La energía que estaba percibiendo se originaba justo allí. No tenía sentido. Al estar junto a la barda de la escuela, percibió que la fuente de esa energía provenía de una barrera sobre la escuela, pero era diferente de la que se sentía en la mansión. Esta barrera no parecía estar hecha como un sistema de seguridad… sino más bien…

"_Como una especie de trampa."_

Mientras caminaba frente a la escuela, por un momento pensó que tal vez era una barrera para atrapar almas y espíritus que habitaran allí, pero no se percibía ningún reiyoku. La barrera entonces no tendría sentido a menos…

"_A menos que intenten atrapar las almas de los estudiantes."_

¿Podría ser que esos espíritus se alimentaran de almas justo como el espíritu del fuego? ¿Y al haber consumido las almas de los fantasmas, ahora iban tras las almas de los vivos? No podía permitir algo tan atroz. Era momento de volver al hotel para hablar de sus hallazgos con los demás y empezar a hacer un plan para destruir esa barrera.

Mientras empezaba a alejarse, escuchó sonidos que parecían ser de cadenas. Anna se mantenía en alerta, pero sin detener su paso lento. La calle se veía completamente sola.

"_Genial. Ahora me metí en una emboscada."_

La itako solo se preguntaba como es que no había percibido esa presencia antes. Tal vez era porque se estaba enfocando en una energía sobrecogedora como la de ese Berserker y esta en particular era mucho menos fuerte.

"_No se siente como el espíritu de anoche, por lo que debe tratarse de otro."_

El significado de la barrera ahora parecía tener otro sentido. Tal vez ese espíritu estaba buscando fortalecerse y enfrentar a los otros en mejores condiciones. En eso pensaba cuando sintió un ataque rumbo a ella. Anna alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero una de sus bolsas de recuerdos quedó desgarrada por completo y su contenido esparciéndose por toda la calle. Al observar el lugar del ataque, ella notó lo que parecía una especie de cuchilla de apariencia extraña unido a una cadena.

-Jujujujuju. Veo que eres bastante ágil… para ser humana.-

Anna enfocó toda su atención para localizar el origen de esa voz indudablemente femenina que le hablaba.

-Y tú lo bastante cobarde como para no dar la cara.-

-Tú le llamas a esto ser cobarde. Yo le llamo mantener mi ventaja. Puedo percibir tú energía. Es fuerte. Además por la forma en que se mueve tú cuerpo, tus ojos… no dejas de buscarme un solo momento. ¿Por qué habría de darte la ventaja? ¿No sería mejor si me buscaras personalmente? Aunque creo que no lo haces para evitar perder la poca ventaja que tienes.-

Anna tuvo que dar otro salto para esquivar otra de esas extrañas cuchillas… que había venido del lado contrario de donde se escuchaba la voz. La joven no mantenía sus ojos en un punto fijo. Observaba a todas partes. Arriba, abajo incluso, a los lados... atenta a cada movimiento posible. No había un solo transeúnte por lo que era poco probable que hubiese testigos. Quizás fue por eso que la itako decidió hacer algo más que solo mantenerse evadiendo ataques y decidió invocar a Zenki y a Kouki. Pronto los dos poderosos shikigamis estaban al lado de su ama como un par de imponentes centinelas que a la vista no parecían pedirle mucho a Berserker, pero que solo lograron arrancar otra serie de risas salidas de la nada.

-Son interesantes criaturas las que has invocado. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas. Si los enfrentara directamente probablemente tendría un problema, aunque creo que eso solo debería preocuparme si los tuviera de frente.-

La rubia apretó sus puños al escuchar eso. Zenki y Kouki eran perfectos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con un enemigo como este, solo podía esperar que sujetaran una cadena para jalar a ese espíritu y ponerlo a su alcance. Pronto otra cadena silbó en el aire pasando a escasos centímetros de uno de los pies del shikigami azul. No había visto de donde había venido el ataque.

-GRRAAAARRR.-

Anna giró su cabeza para observar a Kouki. Podía ver su brazo derecho con una herida que lo atravesaba por completo. Lo que la sorprendió realmente fue que pronto el brazo de su shikigami fue levantado como si esa cuchilla estuviese clavada aún. Kouki pronto reaccionó jalando con fuerza para poner a su oponente al alcance de sus puños, pero nadie salió a la vista. Más sonidos de cadenas se escucharon. Zenki recibió un impacto por la espalda, una segunda casi atraviesa al gigante rojo por el abdomen si no se hubiese hecho a un lado y si Zenki no se hubiese movido una tercera lo habría golpeado justo entre sus ojos. Anna tuvo que rodar a un lado para esquivar una cuarta pero al incorporarse pudo ver claramente una quinta cadena que se dirigía justo a su rostro. Zenki y Kouki la pudieron ver pero no llegarían a tiempo para protegerla.

CLANG

Un impacto metálico se había escuchado y aunque Anna recibió el impacto, en ningún momento la extraña cuchilla atravesó su carne. Ella cayó al suelo sentada y fue cuando notó que sujetando la cuchilla había un muñeco que parecía un pequeño esqueleto con cabeza de calabaza. Anna entrecerró sus ojos y habló.

-Se tomaron su tiempo para llegar.-

-No deberías andar reclamándonos por eso. Menos cuando te has librado de ser carne a la brocheta.-

Quien había hablado era una chica de cabellera anaranjada que usaba sobre si una especie de capa con broche de calavera y llevaba una escoba en una mano. A su lado estaba una chica rubia cuyo cabello se encontraba peinado en la forma de dos largas coletas y vestía al estilo de una lolita gótica, llevando en una mano un viejo y gastado muñeco vaquero.

-A Mari no le gustó que la despertaran a las 3 de la mañana así que lo menos que podrías hacer es agradecer que esté aquí.-

-Supongo que tienen razón. Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando salgamos de este lío.-

Cuando Anna abrió sus ojos encontró que al lado de Zenki y Kouki estaban sus esperados refuerzos. Un par de jóvenes shamanes que en algún momento sirvieron devotamente a Hao y ahora estaban aquí para inclinar la balanza un poco a su favor. Dos antiguas integrantes del Hana-Gumi: Matilda Matisse y Marion Phauna.

Continuará…

* * *

Antes de proseguir, les ofrezco una disculpa a todos los que leen esta historia por el terrible retraso. Para no aburrirlos con los detalles, solo diré que aparte de que mi trabajo consumió la mayor parte de mi tiempo y creatividad, luego de haber visto como estaba quedando el capítulo simplemente me di cuenta que estaba repitiendo cada evento de la ruta UBW pero agregando los personajes de Shaman King. Eso no iba a ser a mi juicio narrar una historia sino más bien repetir lo que muchos ya conocen con invitados extra, así que iré por un rumbo más original con el fin de brindarles algo un poco más fresco y que resulte de mayor interés. También estoy buscando trabajar en la caracterización de mis personajes pues eso también hará esta historia aún más interesante. Es un esfuerzo que a la larga valdrá la pena, no solo para esta historia sino para cualquier otro fic que llegue a realizar.

En cuanto al capítulo en si, pudieron ver las consecuencias de las batallas anteriores de Yoh y Len los cuales entrarán en acción más adelante, aunque cada uno de forma diferente. Marco y Jeanne ya están con Kirei y el como les irá es algo que podrán ver en capítulos posteriores. También pudimos ver un poco de cómo es que Jeanne se encuentra en este lamentable estado lo cual tendrá consecuencias a futuro. También tuvimos un pequeño vistazo al nuevo día de Shirou y como empieza a llevar su relación con Saber. Pronto veremos más de Shirou y Saber, así como de Rin e Ilya. Finalmente vemos que Anna llamó la atención de una conocida nuestra y que por un momento la tuvo difícil hasta que recibió esa no tan inesperada ayuda. El porque Mati y Mari son los refuerzos es por dos razones: una porque son personajes que en el manga de Shaman King terminan del lado del grupo de Funbari y es un recurso que no pensaba desperdiciar. La otra razón es más sencilla… amo a esas dos. Jejejeje.

El siguiente capítulo tendrá el desenlace de esta pequeña escaramuza, veremos ya a Fausto y conoceremos del estado de Yoh y Len. También veremos a Rin, a Ilya y más de Shirou que también tendrán sus propios encuentros que por ahora dejo como una incógnita. Incluso es posible que veamos como se desarrollarán los planes de Caster que como tal vez hayan adivinado, ya tiene a alguien en mente para agregar a sus piezas. En esta ocasión no puedo asegurar una fecha en específico para el siguiente capítulo por mi carga de trabajo, pero si puedo decir que no será un lapso tan grande como el de esta ocasión. Es mi intención terminar esta historia y es algo que definitivamente haré. Sus reviews son muy importantes para conocer su opinión por lo que estaré al tanto de ellos. Ahora me despido por el momento y espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Hasta otro momento y buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
